A escolhida para mim!
by AlanaLyana
Summary: Em um mundo onde todos sabem e respeitam a existência dos Cavaleiros dos Zodíaco uma menina enfim realiza seu sonho de estudar no Japão sem saber que lá encontrará a pessoa que foi destinada desde que nasceu. Será que ela aceitará seu destino?
1. Sonho realizado!

Eu respirava aquele ar puro e frio, e a cada segundo tinha de me segurar para não pular feito louca a casa passo que dava. O homem a minha frente seguia tranquila e austeramente, e eu me mantinha a dois passos atrás desse o seguindo, como mandava a tradição daquele lugar. Não tinha problemas com isso, diferente das outras pessoas com as quais convivi durante minha vida, eu tinha aprendido a respeitar e admirar as tradições alheias, e enfim tinha chegado onde sonhei, no Japão.

Sim, eu enfim tinha realizado meu sonho de estudar ultimo ano do ensino médio no Japão, eu tinha conseguido uma bolsa de estudos para estudar na "Sakura no Gakko", depois de vencer um torneio de literatura juntamente com mais 4 brasileiros, e cada um de nós foi destinado a uma escola diferente.

Paramos em frente a uma sala, e o homem entrou dando-me um olhar significativo, eu sabia que deveria esperar ali para ser anunciada, então tratei de olhar-me procurando algum defeito na minha roupa, mais nem mesmo uma amassado encontrei, e sorri sozinha ali no corredor, por enfim vestir aquele uniforme preto, branco e azul. Mas quando a porta foi aberta eu sabia que deveria entrar e me apresentar.

Uma sala com no máximo 30 alunos com caras parecidas me olhava, e eu sorri me virando para a frente da classe, e Hishomy Katsuo nosso professor de álgebra, não precisou pedir duas vezes para que eu me apresentasse.

-Watashi wa Lopes Anna Lyana desu. -me apresentei enquanto procurava olhar a todos, mais parei meu olhar focou em um garoto de cabelos exóticos que sentava no meio da sala, talvez por ser o único que não me olhava que me interessei por ele (claro que o cabelo também contou né?). -Watashi wa Burajirujin desu. Dozo yoroshiku. -Vi sorrisos maliciosos nos lábios dos garotos quando disse que era brasileira, e foi quando enfim o garoto de cabelos verde musgo - achei que era proibido pintar os cabelos para ir a escola - me olhou, e seus olhos verdes se prenderam nos meus antes desse desviar o olhar de mim e fitar o professor.

-Como é nosso primeiro dia de aula que tal decidirmos quem será o representante e o vice dessa turma? -disse o professor em um japonês puro, bem diferente do meu sotaque estranho. -Lopes-san se importa de sentar ali na ultima cadeira até que eu encontre outro lugar para você?

-Iie Sensei. -disse sorrindo e me dirigindo a ultima cadeira vaga da sala.

Claro que eu sabia o por quê de ninguém querer sentar ali. A cadeira estava disposta no final da quinta fila e era a única ali, não tinha nenhuma ao seu lado, ou seja, ninguém ao lado para conversar.

Todos ali pareciam se conhecer de alguma forma, talvez por isso tenham decidido logo quem seria o representante de sala -Shun Amamaya era seu nome então – mais o problema estava sendo a escolha do vice.

-Por que não a Lopes-san, seria perfeito para ela entender como as coisas funcionam por aqui. -disse uma menina que estava sentada ao lado da janela e tinha um sorriso maldoso no rosto.

A maioria foi a favor e eu me vi obrigada a uma função a qual não entendia logo na primeira aula.

"Perfeito, a maldita não queria ser obrigada a trabalhar como vice presidente e jogou a bola para mim!" -dei um sorriso de canto com esse pensamento. - "Ela vai ver com quem mexeu!"

-Amamaya-san e Lopes-san, serão os representantes do 3A, Amamaya-san por favor no intervalo apresente a escola a Lopes-san e lhe explique seus afazeres como representante.

-Sim Sensei. -ele disse e sua voz era mais bonita e singela que a de qualquer pessoa que eu já tivesse ouvido.

-Kagami-san troque de lugar com Lopes-san, ela ficará melhor ao lado de Amamaya-san que a ajudará de agora em diante. -a menina que tinha me indicado começou a se levantar, e agora foi minha vez de sorrir maligna.

"Chupa projeto assombração de quinta" -me levantei e esperei que ela chegasse a onde eu estava para poder ir para meu novo lugar.

Fui até minha nova carteira e sentei, e antes mesmo que eu percebesse o garoto de cabelos verdes já puxava sua cadeira juntando-a com a minha, e ficamos lado a lado. O professor já tinha começado a explicar o que veríamos naquele ano, e ele colocou o livro de álgebra ali em cima, e então eu puxei o meu da mochila.

-Você deveria parar de sorrir. -ele disse com a voz que parecia ser cantada.

-E por que eu deveria fazer isso? -sussurrei para ele que não tirava os olhos do quadro.

-Parece que seu sorriso está debochando de algo. -ele explicou enquanto anotava o que estava no quadro.

-Não de algo, mais de alguém, Kagami. -eu podia jurar que ele estava sorrindo também.

-Se você quiser se dar bem por aqui terá de ser mais indiferente. -ele me explicou. -Passar despercebido. -eu peguei meu caderno e comecei a anotar também.

-Eu sou brasileira, jamais passaria despercebida. -agora sim eu podia ver um largo sorriso em seus lábios. -E no mais, eu vim ao Japão para fazer amizades de verdade, e não faria isso sendo invisível.

-Nisso eu tenho que concordar. Sou Shun Amamaya, é um prazer lhe conhecer Lopes-san.

-O prazer é meu Amamaya-san, mais por favor me chame de Anna. -ele enfim virou aquelas esmeraldas para mim, e me sorriu enquanto negava com a cabeça.

-Só se você me chamar de Shun. -apertei a mão que este me oferecia.

-Claro Shun-san, mais me diga, eu li nas regras da escola que era proibido pintar os cabelos. -ele me olhou confuso.

-E é, Anna-san. -foi minha vez de o olhar confusa, então olhei dele para o cabelo e ele pareceu entender pois engoliu em seco.

-Então por que você pinta? -ele ficou mais branco do que já era e me olhou ameaçadoramente.

-Quem é você?

-Eu acabei de me apresentar...

-Não brinque comigo, diga o que quer aqui na minha escola, o que quer comigo? -ele apertou meu braço por baixo da carteira chegando mais próximo como se estivesse me explicando algo.

-Ei me solte, do que você está falando? -ele me olhou no fundo dos olhos e ao perceber meu desespero me soltou murmurando um "desculpa"?

-Qual a cor dos meus olhos? -ele tinha novamente se virado para o quadro e mordia o lábio inferior, e eu começava a questionar sua sanidade.

-Verde. -e ele inspirou profundamente como se tentasse se acalmar.

-Poderia não comentar com ninguém sobre isso até podermos conversar? -ele me olhou sério e eu tentei me afastar, se ele já tinha surtado no meio de uma sala inteira, quem dirá quando estivéssemos sozinhos.

"Vá de reto satanás, eu que não vou ficar sozinha com você" -o sorri amarelo afirmando.

Não conversamos mais depois do ocorrido e as aulas transcorreram tranquilas com Shun ao meu lado, ele conversava animadamente com algumas pessoas da sala, e entre uma aula e outra me apresentou algumas, mais não conversamos diretamente.

Quando a hora do almoço chegou, me aprecei em sair da sala (vulgo correr), o que não foi lá a melhor das ideias, já que eu não conhecia a escola e precisava chegar ao refeitório para comprar meu almoço.

-Perdida? -sua voz aveludada me fez arrepiar de medo, como ele tinha me encontrado?

-Estou procurando o refeitório. -disse me virando para ele que me sorria calmo, e acabei suspirando mais tranquila, ele não parecia querer me fazer mal.

-Eu posso lhe levar lá, mais você perderá um bom tempo na fila. -eu iria argumentar que precisava almoçar. -Como tenho que lhe mostrar a escola que tal almoçarmos juntos, eu tenho bastante comida.

Ele levantou a sacola que trazia e pude ver que ali provavelmente teria almoço para umas quatro pessoas.

-Eu não sei, não quero incomodar...

-Por favor, me deixe fazer ao menos isso para me desculpar pelo que aconteceu lá na sala. -ele me olhou preocupado, e eu me vi assentindo.

-Ótimo, vamos para os jardins, lá tem várias mesas para almoçarmos.

Shun foi na frente me mostrando as instalações, e ele parecia bem animado e apesar de no começo eu me sentir mal com a situação esse sentimento foi passando e dando lugar ao de curiosidade. Quando percebi já estava ao lado dele fazendo várias perguntas sobre aquele lugar e ele calmamente me respondia tudo.

Paramos na ultima mesa do jardim próximo ao muro, e como quase todas as outras, esta também ficava em baixo de uma árvore que me parecia velha.

-Não se preocupe, a Sakura vai florescer no final de janeiro, e até podemos comer aqui sem petalas caindo na comida, o que acha?

-Tudo bem por mim. -eu me sentei de frente para ele que começou a abrir as marmitas em cima da mesa.

Como eu tinha imaginado, tinha muita comida ali, deuses como aquele garoto franzino comia tudo aquilo.

-As vezes meu irmão vem me visitar, então eu sempre trago mais comida comigo, para caso ele apareça.

-Sorte minha não. -ele me sorriu e me entregou os hashis de madeira e um guardanapo grande.

-Por favor sirva-se do que quiser, é o mínimo que posso fazer para me desculpar pelo meu comportamento agressivo com você.

-Se você for me preparar o almoço todos os dias eu não me importo que me aperte de novo. -ele me olhou perdido e no fim começamos a rir. Mas ele parou de repente e me estudou por um momento.

-Se eu trouxer seu almoço todos os dias você promete não comentar com ninguém sobre minha aparência? -eu parei de tentar pegar um sushi e o olhei incrédula, ele estava vermelho de vergonha e eu fiquei sem entender o que realmente ele queria dizer.

-Como assim, do que você está falando? -esse garoto era mais estranho do que eu.

Shun se sentou a minha frente e olhou para o chão, e começou a respirar fundo.

-Kamui-san pode vir aqui por um minuto? -um garoto que vestia uma roupa do que deveria ser o time da escola se aproximou de nos.

-Shun-san quanto tempo, como foi as férias? -ele perguntou enquanto se aproximava, mais quando me virei para analisá-lo melhor este enfim pareceu notar que eu não era japonesa pois pareceu travar no lugar.

-Muito bem Kamui-san obrigado, esta é minha colega de sala Lopes-san, eu estou apresentando a escola a ela, mais acabamos entrando em uma conversa amigável sobre cores de cabelo e olhos, e chegamos em um impasse, você poderia nos ajudar? -eu fiquei boquiaberta, mais não falei nada apenas observei onde aquilo chegaria.

-Claro, no que eu puder.

-Bom, eu estava dizendo a Lopes-san que o olhos castanhos dela são bem mais claros que os meus, e que meu cabelo preto é tão igual ao de qualquer outro japonês, diferente dos delas que tem um tom quase loiro, ou seja, eu não me destaco na aparência em nada, sou um japonês comum, você não concorda? -ele ficou vermelho e me olhou de esgueira antes de responder.

-Eu devo concordar com o Shun-san, ele é tão comum quanto qualquer um de nós Lopes-san, nunca se destacaria se não fosse pelas notas -eu fiquei olhando de um para o outro sem saber o que falar, aquilo era algum tipo de brincadeira? -Bom, eu tenho que voltar e almoçar, mais foi um prazer conhecê-la Lopes-san.

-O prazer foi meu. -me vi dizendo olhando significativamente para Shun, Kamui despediu-se de Shun também e saiu.

-Agora você entende o que quero dizer, eu... -me levantei revoltada e já e a saindo da mesa quando esse me segurou.

-Por favor me largue. -o pedi, mais apesar de esta me segurando firme este não me machucava. -Eu já entendi o proposito da brincadeira, e não gostei, então por favor me deixe ir. -disse entre os dentes e ele suspirou mais não me soltou.

Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer outro movimento Shun puxou uma adaga só Kami sabe de onde e a girou na mão, não consegui nem sentir medo quando esse a girou na não e cortou o braço que que me segurava, e quando o sangue começou a jorrar e eu pensei em gritar ele já estava com a mão em minha boca.

-Olhe para o meu braço. -ele me pediu gentil, e eu tentei limpar as lágrimas que se formaram em meus olhos e me foquei em puxar seu braço para tentar estancar o sangue.

-Mas, o quê? -eu me deixei sentar no banco enquanto este se aproximou mais de mim. Eu vi o corte se cicatrizando imediatamente em seu braço. -Eu, eu, eu não entendo.

-Eu sou Shun Amamaya, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Virgem, e você Anna Lyana Lopes, foi destinada a mim pelos deuses.


	2. Noiva!

-Eu sou Shun Amamiya, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Virgem, e você Anna Lyana Lopes, foi destinada a mim pelos deuses. -ele se ajoelhou em minha frente e beijo minha mão enquanto discretamente guardava a adaga atrás de si.

Fiquei abrindo a boca e fechando como um peixe fora d'água sem conseguir formular um pensamento, uma frase se quer.

Lógico que eu sabia quem eram os cavaleiros, quem nunca tinha ouvido falar dos famosos cavaleiros dos deuses, principalmente os cavaleiros de Atena que a pouco mais de 3 anos tinham nos salvado das ideologias de Poseidon e Hades, e que por intermédio dessa lutaram para salvar a humanidade da tirania de outros deuses.

"PQP, isso só pode ser brincadeira!" -quase verbalizei isso, até que focalizei minha vista no seu braço que ainda tinha uma mancha de sangue, mais nenhum ferimento.

-Eu... eu... eu estou confusa... -foi a única coisa que consegui pronunciar, e Shun se levantou.

Notei que algumas pessoas nos observavam, e pareceram abismadas com a cena, mas Shun não pareceu se importar, pois calmamente se sentou a minha frente e pegou um bolinho de arroz para comer e me ofereceu outro, que peguei mecanicamente.

-Sinto muito, eu não queria ter te contado dessa forma, mais você começou a ficar chateada e eu acabei falando tudo de uma vez. -ele me sorriu e mordeu seu bolinho e eu fiz o mesmo. -Quando você me perguntou sobre a cor do meu cabelo eu fiquei preocupado, achei que você era alguém que tinha vindo lutar comigo, mais quando me olhou assustada eu percebi que não era bem assim. -ele me estendeu a marmita com sushis fritos e me sorriu. -Então se você não era minha inimiga só podia ser a pessoa escolhida para mim.

-Escolhida para você, tipo uma parceira? -perguntei já me imaginando como um tipo de ajudante.

-Quase, você está mais para minha noiva. -engasguei com o final do bolinho enquanto ria, e ele me estendeu um copo com chá, e eu peguei, enquanto sorvia esse me obriguei a olha-ló, e vendo que este estava sério eu gelei. -Isso é sério?

-Me desculpe, mais quando Mu me colocou o feitiço para que eu parecesse um japonês comum ele me avisou que apenas dois tipos de pessoas me enxergariam, os inimigos de Atena que possui um cosmo maior, veriam através do feitiço, e você, a pessoa com quem eu deveria me casar. -enfiei uns sushis na boca o olhando perdida. -Eu entendo que isso tudo esteja acontecendo muito rápido para você, mais preciso que saiba que a partir de agora você é minha noiva.

-E a parte que eu preciso concordar com isso, onde fica? -perguntei petulante.

-Você foi destinada a mim pelos deuses, mais cedo ou mais tarde vai entender, até lá eu só preciso tomar conta de você. -ele deu de ombros me sorrindo.

-O que você quer dizer com tomar conta de mim? -eu me arrependi de perguntar no momento que ele me sorriu inocente.

-Vamos morar juntos a partir de agora.

-Não mesmo. -quase gritei me levantando.

-Sua vida corre risco, no momento em que toquei em você sua energia se misturou com a minha, e qualquer outro cavaleiro reconheceria você e te mataria para me atingir. -ele explicou sério.

-Acabamos de nos conhecer, como minha morte atingiria você Amamaya-san? -aquilo era loucura.

-Todas e qualquer morte machuca Anna-san, mais saber que alguém morreu por minha causa não é algo que eu deseje presenciar novamente. -ele me fitou e eu me senti mal pelo que disse. -Sem falar, que apenas uma pessoa é destinada para cada cavaleiro, se você morrer...

-Você não poderá se casar. -completei e ele afirmou. -Mais não podemos morar juntos, se alguém da escola descobrir poderemos ser expulsos.

-Se formos noivos isso não será um problema. -eu pretendia retrucar, mais o sinal anunciando o fim do almoço soou e apenas o ajudei a juntar as marmitas para depois o seguir até a sala.

Novamente ele estava sentado ao meu lado, mais nenhum de nós parecia querer conversar, apenas assistimos as aulas. Eu passei um bom tempo tentando entender o que diabos estava acontecendo ali. Tudo que eu queria era um ano de estudos no Japão. Claro que eu amava o Japão por causa dos animes, mais nem nos meus melhores sonhos eu poderia esperar encontrar um cavaleiro de ouro e que este estaria destinado a se casar comigo. Acabei rindo sozinha pela loucura toda.

Se eu disser que prestei atenção nas aulas eu estaria mentindo descaradamente, mais diferente de mim Shun pareceu não só ter prestado atenção como também ter anotado tudo. E quando o sinal do fim das aulas soou eu me levantei para organizar minhas coisas.

-Lopes-san que tal irmos para um karaokê para você conhecer-nos. -um dos garotos da turma se aproximava enquanto falava, ele era um pouco maior do que Shun, e tinha uma cara que eu só conseguia associar com barata.

-Desculpe Ameda-san, mais Anna-chan virá comigo, temos que acertar as coisas do nosso casamento -Shun me puxou para si pela cintura e eu me vi sem ter o que responder, a sala inteira parou com sua frase, e todos agora nos olhavam.

-Então Shun-kun, ela é a sua namorada misteriosa. -Kagami olhava para ele com certo ódio e depois para mim como se me medisse em comparação a ela.

-Ela mesma, a Anna queria me fazer uma surpresa vindo para minha escola esse ano. -ele sorria como se me ter ali fosse algo grandioso. -Nossos pais querem que nos casemos o mais rápido possível, então temos que correr com os preparativos. -ele se aproximou beijando meu rosto, e não tive como não ficar vermelha. -Me desculpem roubá-la assim, mais realmente precisamos ir.

Eu não consegui pronunciar uma palavra se quer, e apenas o segui para fora do colégio.

-Onde você está morando? -ele me perguntou ainda com a mão em minha cintura.

-Ali. -apontei para um prédio no fim da rua, ao qual eu tinha conseguido alugar com o dinheiro da bolsa.

-Vou te deixar na sua porta e vou pegar o carro, enquanto isso arrume suas coisas. -eu o olhei de esgueira. -Não me olhe assim, agora todos sabem que somos noivos, e realmente não é seguro para você ficar sozinha.

Eu resolvi não contradizer, e apenas fiz como ele me pediu. Assim que cheguei em casa voltei a empacotar as poucas coisas que tinha trazido do Brasil, e antes mesmo que ele batesse na porta eu já tinha terminado tudo.

Quando ele entrou eu me dirigi ao quarto para pegar minhas malas, mais ele pediu licença e as carregou por mim, e me pediu para segui-lo. Eu tentei argumentar que precisava conversar com a senhoria e pagar pela quebra de contrato, mais ele me pediu para esperar no carro que ele resolveria tudo.

Um eclipse preto estava estacionado na frente do meu prédio, e quando Shun se dirigiu para ele abrindo a mala eu empaquei, onde eu estaria me metendo. Depois de guardar as malas ele abriu a porta e me pediu para esperar ali, eu fiquei quietinha e em menos de 5 minutos ele estava de volta com a senhoria acenando de longe feliz para nós.

-Podemos ir? -ele me sorriu galante.

-Na verdade eu... -aquilo tudo era uma loucura, mais o que eu poderia fazer? -Podemos sim. -ele me analisou calmamente e sem dizer mais nada, deu partida nos tirando dali.

Não sei quanto tempo passou, mais deixei minha mente divagar enquanto ele dirigia para sabe-se lá Kami onde. Eu podia jurar que ele me olhava discreto mais não deixei nenhuma abertura para conversas, apenas encostei minha cabeça no banco do carro e me encolhi ali.

-Chegamos. -ele parou o carro em frente a uma casa de madeira envidraçada, era tão linda que ao sair do carro eu me vi admirando-a, e só então me dei conta de que estávamos no meio da floresta e aquela era a única casa ali. -Você esperava uma mansão não? -ele disse rindo enquanto pegava as malas no carro..

-Na verdade eu não tinha parado para pensar nisso, mais já que falou, eu provavelmente esperaria algo assim. -ele abriu a porta e eu me vi babando com o interior da casa, era tudo muito lindo.

-Esse é seu quarto, tem um banheiro ali, e a cozinha fica depois da sala, meu quarto é esse da frente. Vou preparar algo para jantarmos, se você quiser conversar estarei na cozinha, mais imagino que queira tomar um banho primeiro. -assenti entrando no quarto e ele me deixou sozinha ali.

Peguei uma roupa qualquer na mala e me dirigi ao banheiro, mal olhei para a banheira e fui direito para o chuveiro após tirar a roupa, jogando-me ali, nada como um banho para nos fazer raciocinar direito.


	3. Família!

Deitada em minha cama com os olhos fechados numa forma de me obrigar a pensa, mesmo com um sorriso nos lábios que a dias não sai da minha face, eu me obrigo, eu sei que preciso. Fazem quase quatro meses agora que estou morando com Shun, e acho que não preciso dizer que estou adorando. No começo foi estranho, até porque foi tudo muito rápido, mas Shun é do tipo de pessoa alegre e que gosta de conversar, e talvez por isso eu tenha me acostumado a viver com ele sem problemas.

Admiro o anel em meu dedo, e consigo me lembrar nitidamente daquela primeira noite em que vim morar aqui, a memória é tão nítida em minha mente que poderia jurar que a situação tinha acabado de ocorrer, apesar de saber que tudo aconteceu a meses atrás.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eu tinha passado o que me pareceram ser horas de baixo do chuveiro, e depois de pensar e pensar, cheguei a conclusão de que eu no mínimo era retardada, pois quem diabos aceitaria uma situação como aquela de bom grado.

"Há nem vem, o cara é lindo, do que diabos você está reclamando?" -minha consciência nada pura gritava.

Claro que eu percebi que o cara é lindo, mais é apenas isso, isso é tudo o que sei sobre ele, além do que ele me contou. Um cavaleiro de ouro, puts eu nem perguntei a que Deus ele serve, vai que ele seja um servo de Hades?

"Tá viajando na maionese, você sabe muito bem que os servos de Hades são chamados de espectros! E ele falou algo sobre os inimigos de Atena, e te proteger deles, então é provável que ele seja um dos cavaleiros dela, um herói kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" -minha irritante consciência gritava, então bufei batendo em minha cabeça.

Que droga, o que eu faria agora, como lidaria com isso? Eu enfim estava longe de casa e da minha família lunática, tudo que eu queria era me divertir em um lugar que não houvesse ninguém me dizendo o que fazer ou como me comportar, e no primeiro dia de aula eu acabo noiva? Sério isso produção? PQP, eu só queria ser livre, é pedir demais?

Esmurrei o criado mudo, e no mesmo momento pude ouvir batidas suaves na porta, minha vontade era de o mandar para o quinto dos infernos, mais pude ouvir sua voz calma me avisando que o jantar estava esfriando, e meu maldito estomago quase me engoliu me lembrando que eu mal havia comido algo hoje. Mordi meu lábio inferior e me dirigi a porta abrindo-a e dando de cara com ele que me sorriu coçando a nuca envergonhado.

-Desculpe incomodar, mas se ficar muito frio não vai ter o mesmo gosto, yakisoba só é bom quente. -foi inevitável não pular alegre, amo yakisoba.

-Eu que me desculpo por demorar tanto. -ele conteve uma risada e me guiou para fora de casa, passamos pela cozinha e saímos em um jardim, que dava para o que parecia ser um precipício, mas a visão da noite com aquela maravilhosa floresta dava a tudo um ar de beleza selvagem, pura e magnifica.

-Imaginei que você gostaria de jantar aqui fora. -eu apenas balancei a cabeça confirmando, ainda abismada pela beleza do lugar.

-Aqui é lindo. -ele puxou uma cadeira e me indicou para que sentasse, e eu assim o fiz.

-Quando a ultima guerra santa acabou, eu resolvi procurar um lugar calmo para viver, e esse lugar me pareceu perfeito. -apenas assenti e começamos a nos servi.

Foi um jantar silencioso, nada incomodo, apenas comemos admirando a beleza ao nosso redor, a comida estava maravilhosa, eu tinha de admitir, Shun cozinhava melhor do que minha mãe.

"Ai jezuz ela está dando o braço a torcer, não acredito, vai chover" -eu rir com esse pensamento.

-Eu fiz algo engraçado? -ele pergunto inocentemente curioso.

-Não, eu só estava pensando o quanto você cozinha bem. -ele ficou vermelho.

-Obrigada, eu sempre gostei de cozinhar, fico feliz que pelo menos isso eu possa fazer por você depois de tudo. -ele me olhava ainda com as bochechas vermelhas. -Eu sei que as coisas não aconteceram do jeito que você queria, mas elas com certeza aconteceram do jeito que precisavam.

-Uou, isso foi um tapa na minha cara. -eu rir e ele ficou desesperado.

-Não, não, me desculpe eu não quis ofender. -seu desespero só me fez rir mais.

-Tudo bem, eu acho que entendi o que você quer dizer, mas ainda acho tudo isso muito estranho, você não vai fazer nada estranho comigo, não é? -perguntei maldosa e ele se levantou vindo até mim.

-Eu jamais machucarei você novamente, isso é uma promessa. -ele me estendeu a mão e eu a segurei, então ele me ajudou a levantar e assim ficamos frente a frente. -Me perdoe.

-Tudo bem. -eramos quase do mesmo tamanho e a proximidade ao qual estávamos me fez ficar envergonhada, então ele se ajoelhou.

-Sei que é muito cedo, então não vou fazer o pedido oficial, mas gostaria que aceitasse o anel para que pelo menos saibam que nosso noivado deve ser levado a sério. -ele tirou do bolso uma caixinha preta e dela um anel incrustado com esmeraldas. Apenas afirmei e ele o colocou no meu dedo beijando minha mão. -Não vou forçar a você mais do que já o fiz, então daqui em diante tudo será ao seu tempo Anna-chan. -disse ele numa voz suave, e depois se afastou.

"Jezuz apaga a luz, PQP, morri e fui pro céu, esse homem é demais"

-Então, em meias palavras, você só vai me tocar se eu quiser? -perguntei na boa, mais vendo o quão vermelho ele ficou, me senti envergonhada também.

-Éh, é, bem... sim.. bom é... quer sobremesa, eu vou... vou buscar a sobremesa. -ele saiu estabanado entrando na cozinha e me deixando ali.

"Qual é? Foi uma pergunta simples não?" - rir não só com meu pensamento mais com toda a cena, eu não imaginei que ele ficaria tão desconcertado com uma simples pergunta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eu ainda ria todas as vezes que lembrava dessa cena, e de todas as outras que meu jeito aberto de brasileira nos colocou em situações parecidas. Nunca consegui entender como alguém tão inocente tinha se tornado um cavaleiro, alguém que teve de lutar não deveria ter essa amabilidade toda. Mas com a convivência percebi o quão gentil e sincero é o Shun, e isso é que me deixa mais "atrás" com ele, será que ele é realmente assim, ou está apenas tentando me iludir? E daí vem a pergunta do ano, o por que de me iludir, ele não precisa disso, pois obviamente é mais forte que eu, se ele quisesse me força a algo ele faria não?

Shun é fodidamente lindo, e seu jeito inocente acaba o tornando sexy sem que ele perceba, já cansei de ver as meninas suspirarem por ele, e ainda sim toda a sua atenção é para mim, para o meu bem estar, e isso está me enlouquecendo, eu tenho medo de me apaixonar e acabar descobrindo que ele não é o príncipe que imagino, isso me mata, pois cresci com a ideia de que príncipes não existem, apenas homens que iludem as meninas para terem o que querem delas e depois as jogarem fora, eu já vi acontecer, tantas e tantas vezes que não consigo acreditar que ele seja diferente, mais convenhamos que sendo quem é, ele poderia ter todas. Claro que tem o lance de eu ser a escolhida e blá blá blá... E sinceramente eu não entendo bem essa situação, e Shun não conseguiu me explicar direito, na verdade eu suponho que nem ele entenda, tanto que vamos passar o fim de semana na Grécia, onde ambos conversaremos com "Mu", o homem que segundo ele pode me responder melhor.

Me levantei revoltada, não adiantava ficar especulando nada, eu não tinha o que fazer, não podia resolver uma equação sem todas as variáveis, e aquele era o sentido daquela situação, tem lacunas demais para que eu possa ligar os pontos, no fim resolvi que deveria estar pensando no que viria a seguir ao invés de estar perdendo tempo com algo que não poderia resolver agora.

Liguei o notebook e conectei o cabo da internet, respirando fundo para o que viria a segui. Ainda faltavam 10 minutos, e por mais que eu tivesse me preparado para aquele momento ainda sentia um frio na barriga, que só piorou quando Shun bateu na minha porta perguntando se ele podia entrar, o deixei, mais ao vê-lo adentrar o comodo tão bem vestido fez a situação parecer mais real em minha mente, e eu ainda tentaria persuadi-lo mais uma vez daquela loucura.

-Shun, tem certeza que não quer desistir? Já disse que isso não é necessário. -ele me sorriu e se aproximou de mim, segurou minha mão e beijou minha testa carinhosamente.

-Já te expliquei que precisamos fazer isso, ou depois será mais difícil explicar a todos como aconteceu. Precisamos disso para dar veracidade no futuro Anna. -suspirei me afastando dele.

-Diz isso por que não os conhece, eles não aceitarão isso facilmente Shun. -me exasperei, estava começando a me desesperar.

-Não precisa se preocupar Anna, tudo vai dar certo, do que você tem tanto medo? -ele veio até mim carinhoso e segurou minha mão.

-Do que eles possam dizer a você. -ele sorriu, um sorriso magnifico como poucas vezes o fez, era algo tão sincero que acabei sorrindo junto e de alguma forma aquilo amenizou um pouco minhas preocupações.

-Obrigada. -foi tudo que me disse antes de me abraçar, e ficamos assim por um tempo até que percebi que era a hora, então me afastando dele me dirigi para o notebook e iniciando a chamada de vídeo do skipe.

-Lya sua praga ingrata, espero que tenha comprado meu playstation. -gritou meu irmão assim que a conexão se iniciou e não tive como não rir.

-Já o envei sua peste, ele deve está chegando essa semana. -respondi animada, eu e meu irmão sempre nos demos bem, e apesar de ele ser mais velho e já esta casado, era o tipo criança grande.

-Você não deveria ter feito isso filha, seu irmão tem uma família para cuidar agora, não pode perder tempo jogando. -disse a voz irritada de minha mãe antes mesmo que ela pudesse aparecer na tela.

-Ele que pediu mãe, não posso fazer nada. -respondi prontamente.

-Sua mãe está certa Anna, e pelo jeito quatro meses longe a tornaram uma sem educação já que nem a "benção nos pediu", e peça desculpas a sua mãe por respondê-la, não lhe demos essa educação.. -meu pai apareceu na tela já reclamando, deuses dai-me paciência.

-Me desculpem, bença pai, mãe, e não, eu não a quis responder, me perdoe. -apertei minhas mãos fortemente uma na outra.

-Deus a abençoe. -disseram juntos. -Que roupa é essa que esta vestindo mocinha? Não a deixamos ir estudar no Japão para que se vestisse como uma anticristo. -minha mãe quase berrou.

Eu vestia uma calça preta e uma blusa da mesma cor, com um desenho de uma borboleta na frente, e tinha tomado o cuidado de tirar todos os acessórios do corpo, ou seja, eu estava simples, e mesmo assim eles ainda reclamavam. Sim, meus pais eram cristãos fervorosos, e isso sempre foi um problema de convivência entre nós, já que eu acreditava em deuses, princialmente depois do que aconteceu com a "guerra santa", a os quais meus pais se recusaram a acreditar dizendo que era tudo coisa de gente que não tinha Deus no coração.

Uma risada ao meu lado me fez acordar de meus devaneios e pelo jeito não foi só eu que notei.

-Quem está aí com você Anna? -perguntou meu irmão e meu pai me olhou acusador, já minha mãe parecia aflita.

Eu gelei, e me virei para Shun que me sorria. Ele segurou minha mão e veio ficar ao meu lado aparecendo na tela.

-Eu sou Amamiya Shun, é um prazer conhece-lós senhores e senhora Lopes. -ele disse amigável, mais eu podia notar que os olhos de meus pais pareciam se dirigir para nossas mãos entrelaçadas. -Eu vim aqui pedir para namorar sua filha. -eu puxei o ar com força e Shun apertou mais firme tentado me passar confiança. -desde que decidimos conversar com meus pais que Shun vinha estudando português com mais afinco, e talvez o fato dele saber latim tenha facilitado as coisas o deixando apenas um um sotaque engraçado.

-Lya você enfim arrumou um namorado, parabéns monstrinha. -disse meu irmão feliz, e pareceu ser a gota d'água para meu pai que estava inchando, ele começou a gritar, estava vermelho de raiva.

-NÃO MESMO, NEM PENSAR, enviamos você para o Japão para que estudasse, e não para que ficasse de namorico. -gritou ele e minha mãe tentou acalmá-lo.

-Não estamos de namorico, por isso vim pedir sua permissão senhor...

-Não minta para mim rapaz, conheço bem pessoas como você. -disse meu pai, mesmo meu irmão tentando alertá-lo para que parasse. -E você, quero você de volta em casa o mais rápido possível, pensei que podíamos confiar em você sozinha, mais pelo visto...

-Que eu saiba a Anna-chan está aqui por meritos próprios, e não com o seu dinheiro senhor, ela não tem obrigação alguma além, de lhe respeitar, ou seja, ela não tem de ouvir esse tipo de coisa, ela não fez nada de errado para isso. -Shun o cortou, ele assim como eu, provavelmente sabia o que meu pai diria.

-Lya filha, você foi estudar no Japão para ser uma médica de respeito, como pretende conseguir isso se distraindo com um namorado. -minha mãe também cortou me pai, antes que ele falasse de novo, para que ele não dissesse o que sempre quis dizer sobre mim, mas eu sempre soube. Assim como sempre soube, que ela mesmo tentando, não ficaria do meu lado.

-Eu disse a você que não deveríamos tê-la deixado ir Anita, eu disse que ela só queria ser como as outras. -meu pai dizia a minha mãe quase gritando com ela.

-Sinto muito mãe, pai, mais as vezes precisamos abandonar a vida que tínhamos planejado, porque já não somos mais a mesma pessoa que fez aqueles planos. -eu disse e Shun sorriu de lado.

Minha mãe arregalou os olhos e meu irmão sorriu mateiro, ele diferente de mim sempre enfrentou nossos pais, já eu sempre abaixei a cabeça e fazia tudo que me mandassem, mais não dessa vez, dessa vez eu diria o que pensava, dessa vez diria o que queria.

-Escute bem o que vou dizer Anna Lyana Lopes, se você pegar um avião para casa ainda hoje, esqueça que tem uma família. -ele sentenciou e todos ficamos em silencio. -Eu não terei uma filha vagabunda, eu não passarei por essa vergonha.

-Pai, você...

-CALADO LYON, isso tudo é culpa da sua má influencia. -meu pai apontou o dedo para meu irmão, e minha mãe chorava com os olhos suplicantes para mim.

-Um pai deveria amar sua filha e não a tratar-lha como um objeto. -Shun tinha dito revoltado, e aquilo me doeu mais, era exatamente isso que eu não queria que ele presenciasse.

-Sinto muito, mais eu vou ficar. -eu disse num fio de voz.

-Lya filha, volte, quando o intercâmbio acabar o que você fará, não pode ficar sozinha. -minha mãe tentou me persuadir, e ela estava certa, eles eram minha família, tudo que eu tinha, eu dependeria deles novamente quando o intercâmbio acabasse.

-Ela não estará sozinha, se ela decidir ficar eu cuidarei dela. -Shun me abraçou e sua voz estava tão firme e mordaz que todos o olhamos espantados. -Eu pretendo me casar com sua filha senhor Lopes, e não voltarei atrás de minhas palavras.

-Eu não tenho mais filha. -aquilo me doeu, doeu tanto que tive de esconder o rosto no peito de Shun que começou a alisar minha cabeça, e continuei a chorar – só deus sabe quando eu tinha começado a chorar – eu comecei a soluçar e ele me apertou mais forte contra si. -Esqueça de nós Anna, pois a partir de agora nós esqueceremos de você. -ele disse impiedoso.

A chamada foi desligada, mas mesmo assim eu podia sentir o peso que aquela conversa nos deixou, eu não conseguia parar de chorar, minha cabeça já doía como se tivesse sendo comprimida.

-Me perdoe por te obrigar a se afastar de sua família. -ele me pediu triste.

-A culpa não foi sua Shun. Eu sabia que ele reagiria assim, eu nunca uma boa filha para ele. -disse colocando em palavras aquilo que sempre esteve em minha mente.

-Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa Anna, e seu pai um dia vai enxergar isso. -ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça. -E até lá eu cuidarei de você, prometo. -levantei a cabeça o olhando.

-E eu de você. -dei um impulso para frente o abraçando pelo pescoço. -Obrigada Shun.

-Eu que agradeço. -o soltei voltando a ficar sentada, então ele limpou minhas lágrimas e nos fitamos.

-Shun... -eu me aproximei e ele ainda com as mãos em meu rosto me puxou de leve para si e encostou nossos lábios.


	4. Avião!

Ele brincou com nossos narizes tocando um com o outro quando nossos lábios se afastaram e me sorriu ainda fazendo carinho em minhas bochechas.

Eu não sabia o que dizer, não sabia nem se deveria falar algo. O que aquele beijo tinha significado? O que meu coração louco estava querendo me dizer com aquelas batidas nada ritmadas. Não faça isso comigo, não aja assim, eu não quero, eu ainda não posso me apaixonar por ele.

-Está mais calma?

-Sim. -sussurrei e ele ficou envergonhado, talvez enfim se dando conta do que aquele beijo significava.

-Se você quiser eu posso adiar nossa viagem.

-Não. Precisamos ir, e além do mais, podemos não ter outra oportunidade de viajar nem tão cedo.

-Então descanse um pouco, ainda temos tempo antes de precisarmos sair.

-Tudo bem, obrigada Shun. -ele veio até mim e mais uma vez beijou minha testa. -Quer que eu fique aqui com você? -fiz que não.

-Vou tomar um banho e me arrumar, não posso ir para o aeroporto assim.

-Assim como? -ele se afastou confuso.

-Parecendo uma "anti-cristo". -fiz aspas e ele me olhou incrédulo.

-Anna, você está linda, você sempre se vestiu adequadamente. Não deixe que a opinião deturpada dos outros te influencie. -eu sorri.

-Obrigada. Mas eu me referia ao fato de não sair parecendo uma louca. Mais gostei de saber que meu "noivo" me acha linda. -ele ficou mais vermelho que tomate maduro e eu me vi rindo de gargalhar até que ele jogou uma almofada em mim.

Tá me sacaneando, ele pediu guerra, era guerra que ele teria.

Peguei um almofada e bati nele, e ele começou a correr e eu o persegui, riamos feito criança, enquanto pulávamos de um lado para o outro. E só parei quando o ar me faltou, fazia tempo que não corria e ria ao mesmo tempo.

-Acho que agora ambos precisamos de um banho. -eu disse vendo que estava suada, mas ele parecia tão bem, nem um fio de cabelo estava fora do lugar.

"Args diabos de corpo de cavaleiro" -esse maldito nem suou um pouquinho.

-Concordo. -eu o olhei feio e ele riu maroto.

-Sem graça. -retruquei emburrada.

-Teve sim, você que não percebeu "monstrinha". -ele sorriu de lado e eu taquei-lhe a almofada que ainda estava em minha mão, mas ele a pegou no ar ainda rindo.

-Não me chame assim, é ridi...

-Fofo. -ele se aproximou e me puxou pela cintura me fazendo girar com ele. -Você fica fofa brava. -eu fiquei sem reação.

Achei que ele me beijaria de novo, mas este se afastou e foi em direção a porta abrindo-a para sair, mas antes de fechá-la eu pude ver o quão vermelho ele estava.

Tomei um banho relaxante, e enquanto passava um brilho nos lábios para que esse não ressecasse, eu me dei conta que novamente meu rosto estava iluminado de felicidade. Pela primeira vez em minha vida eu não só havia brigado com meu pai como o havia enfrentado, e diferente de todas as outras vezes que ele tinha expressado sua opinião preconceituosa sobre mim, eu me sentia bem, me sentia feliz, liberta, uma liberdade que mesmo quando cheguei no Japão não havia sentido.

Sai do quarto arrastando apenas uma mala, e ao me ver Shun a pegou de mim, fechei a casa e me dirigi para o táxi onde Shun já me esperava. Fomos em silencio para o aeroporto, e Shun em momento algum me deixou ajudar com as malas, então após isso fomos direto para sala de embarque que estava lotada.

Seriam 6 horas de viagem direto,ou seja, não faríamos paradas em outros países iriamos direto Grécia, e só de pensar isso eu já suspirava cansada.

-Medo de avião? -ele segurou minha mão.

-Não, só imaginando o tédio da viagem. -ele riu e percebi o nervosismo implícito ali.

"Não creio" -minha consciência maldosamente gargalhou.

-Você tem medo de viajar de avião. -ele engoliu em seco e me olhou nervoso.

-Receio, eu tenho receio de não poder salvar todo mundo caso algo aconteça. -seu olhar era de dor.

"Táaa... Senti o tapa na minha poke face, dá licença que vou ali no banheiro me enforcar."

-Não se preocupe, nada vai acontecer. E você não é um deus Shun, não pode salvar o mundo. -puxei sua mão e beijei as costas dela. -Mas tenho certeza que você não exitaria em salvar quantos pudesse, e isso é mais do que qualquer um de nos poderia fazer. Você é mais do que eu poderia querer. -ele ficou vermelho e só aí eu me dei conta do que tinha falado.

Ele me puxou para seus braços e encostei minha cabeça em seu peito mais uma vez aquela noite sentindo seu cheiro doce.

-Obrigado. -ele sussurrou em meu ouvido no momento em que nosso voo era anunciado.

Passamos pelo corredor de pessoas e entramos na fila ainda de mãos dadas, e depois de alguns minutos de espera finalmente chegamos em nossas poltronas. Percebi que minha poltrona era ao lado da janela e sorri agradecida a Shun, ele realmente pensava sempre no meu conforto. Eu estava com sono e tudo que eu queria era dormir aquelas 6 horas de viagem, mas menos de cinco minutos depois que o avião decolou um bebezinho começou a chorar. A cada minuto seu choro ficava mais desesperado e agudo fazendo com que alguns passageiros ficassem irritados, então não tendo mais o que fazer me levantei e pedi licença a Shun para sair.

-Onde...

-Fazer o bebê para de chorar. -ele me olhou sem entender e depois fechou a cara, não esperei que ele afastasse e sai com tudo me dirigindo a quase o final do avião.

-O bebê está incomodando os passageiros senhora, terá de dá o remédio para que ele durma. -disse a aeromoça que já estava ao lado da poltrona da mulher.

-Ele já tomou. -ela se explicava desesperada.

-Então dê mais remédio a ele. -a aeromoça disse com raiva.

-Ela não pode fazer isso senhorita, se ela der uma dosagem maior pode acarretar em um envenenamento na criança, a senhorita não gostaria de ser culpada por isso não é? -disse já com raiva. -Posso pegá-lo? -estiquei as mão para a mãe do bebê que me entregou a criança aliviada.

O ninei um pouco e tentei brincar com ele, mais ele apesar de tudo não diminuía o choro.

-Será que está sentindo alguma dor? -a voz calma de Shun ao meu lado me fez perceber o obvio.

-Me desculpe a pergunta groseira, mais a senhora ainda amamenta ele? -ela arregalou os olhos, mas me respondeu fracamente afirmando.

-Shun você tem algodão?

-Não.

-Na cabine tem, se quiser posso pegar um pedaço? -a aeromoça se adiantou.

-Por favor. -a sorri e ela saiu. -Se importa se eu trocar de lugar com ela? -apontei para a mãe do bebê e ele fez que não. -e a aeromoça já voltava com o algodão.

-Vá ao banheiro e derrame algumas gotinhas de leite no ouvido dele e depois tampe com o algodão. -eu expliquei e ela me olhou curiosa, então apontei para a janela. -Ele está sentindo dor de ouvido, e por você está próxima as turbinas ele só vai piorar e não vai se acalmar. Então quando voltar do banheiro por favor, vá para meu lugar, não fará com que ele pare de sentir dor por causa da pressão do avião, mais pelo menos aliviará ao suportável para ele. -expliquei e ela sorriu levantando, então lhe entreguei o bebê que gritava.

-Obrigada. -ela o pegou e foi em direção ao banheiro.

-Como você sabia? -ele me olhava feliz e admirado?

-Eu senti dor de ouvindo quando estava indo para o Japão, provavelmente por minha poltrona ser próxima as turbinas, então imaginei que para uma criança seria pior. -expliquei.

-Então fique com minha cadeira, e eu fico com a dela.

-Não Shun...

-Se a criança volta a se sentir mal, diferente de mim, você saberá o que fazer. -ele se abaixou e encostou os lábios no meu ouvido sussurrando. -E como cavaleiro, eu não tenho problemas com a pressão do avião. -me arrepiei toda e quando ele beijou minha bochecha depois de falar eu apenas abaixei a cabeça afirmando tentando esconder meu rubor, mas quando a moça voltou com a criança eu pude ver que ele também estava envergonhado.

"Esse diabo começa e não aguenta" -acabei rindo sozinha.

Nos despedimos e fui com ela para meu lugar, e em menos de 15 minutos o bebê se acalmou e dormiu. Não que eu tivesse feito algo diferente, pois assim que percebi que ele havia dormido segui seu exemplo só acordando quando a voz do piloto nos mandou ajeitarmos as poltronas que iriamos pousar. Quando me inclinei percebi um casaco cobrindo meu corpo.

-Seu marido veio aqui a algumas horas, e você parecia com frio então ele te cobriu com o casaco dele. -a mãe da criança me sorria amável, e mesmo que ela não dissesse eu reconheceria aquele cheiro em qualquer lugar.

-Obrigada. -agradeci a informação.

Demoramos mais 30 minutos para pousarmos e mais uns 20 para sair do avião, então esperei Shun já no local para pegar nossas malas, e ao vê-lo caminhar em minha direção tão calmamente e sem nenhum amassado, me fez imaginar como deveria está minha cara amassada.

-Obrigada pelo casaco. -ele me puxou com tudo para si.

-Não saia do meu lado, aqui é mais perigoso para você. -ele me abraçava forte. -De nada.

-Desculpe. -eu podia sentir a preocupação em sua voz.

-Não, eu que deveria ter avisando antes. -ele se afastou e segurou minha mão, e pegou o casaco com a outra.

Não demoramos muito para pegar nossas malas. Shun pegou o primeiro táxi que encontrou, e eu agradeci imensamente por isso, pois apesar do fuso horário ser de apenas 7 horas de diferença, eu ainda me sentia mal por isso, sem falar no calor.

-Chegamos Anna. -Shun alisou minha cabeça me acordando.

"Diz que você não babou nele?" -passei a mão no canto da boca e percebi que estava seco. -"Ô gloria!"

Desci do táxi e ele pegou nossas malas enquanto eu olhava ao redor. Deserto, muita areia e um magnifico monumento, o coliseu. Esfreguei os olhos tentando acordar, e limpei o suor que já começava a se acumular em minha testa, e só aí me dei conta da veracidade dos fatos. Eu iria conhecer um lugar que apenas deuses e cavaleiros sagrados tinham pisado.

Shun parecia feliz quando se aproximou de mim, e me apontou uma caverna um pouco mais a frente.

-Temos de ir por ali, a entrada secreta para cavaleiros com "acompanhante", e para alguns soldados menores fica lá. -eu engoli em seco e o segui. -Você está bem, parece um pouco pálida?! -ele parou preocupado.

-Não, estou bem. -ele me olhou de cima a baixo e vendo que eu não diria mais nada, por fim voltou a caminhar.

A caverna era comum, e depois de adentrarmos um pouco começou a ficar escuro, mais ainda tinha uma boa visibilidade, tanto que eu vi a parede a frente antes mesmo de Shun parar.

-Venha, segure em mim. -mordi o lábio inferior mais fiz o que ele pediu, então ele levantou a palma da mão direita e a colocou de frente para mim. -Eu vou manifestar um pouco do meu cosmo tudo bem, não precisa se assustar, você está segura comigo.

-Certo. -segurei mais firme nele e ele me olhou preocupado.

Uma bola vermelha de pura energia surgiu em sua palma e eu podia sentir o calor que ela emanava, mas não era algo que ruim ou que me desse medo, pelo contrário, eu me senti protegida, e o sorri, mas sua face estava triste, tão triste que o apertei mais o fazendo olhar para mim. Ele virou a mão e encostou a bola na parede, e em poucos segundos essa se abriu, emanando uma luz que pareceu nos sugar. Quando enfim consegui enxergar novamente quase cai para trás com a visão daquele lugar.


	5. Doze casas!

Magnifico era com toda certeza um adjetivo vergonhosamente pobre para definir a esplendorosa paisagem a minha frente. Tudo parecia ser feito de ouro, uma cidade estava abaixo de nos, e a nossa frente uma ponte de ouro e metal se seguia até os confins de minha vista. A cima grandes estatuas brancas flutuavam e no meio delas uma maior se erguia em forma de mulher – Atena – e para além disso, o universo, planetas pareciam tão próximos que eu me perguntava como estes não nos atingiam.

–É lindo...

–É. -seu tom de voz estava diferente, eu podia sentir a tristeza ali contida, será que ele não queria está aqui?

–Agora eu entendo o porque de você ser tão bom em astronomia. -ele sorriu de leve.

–Temos que atravessar todas as casas andando. Está vendo aquelas estatuas ao redor da maior?

–Sim.

–Cada uma daquelas estatuas tem uma casa protegida por um cavaleiro de ouro. -ele explicou. -Em épocas de guerra, os cavaleiros de ouro não podem sair de suas casas, e devem protegê-la para que nada nem ninguém ultrapasse sua casa sem permissão.

–E a cidade abaixo, quem a habita? -perguntei curiosa enquanto começávamos a andar pela ponte.

–Há outros cavaleiros, prata e bronze, eu mesmo comecei como um cavaleiro de bronze. Há também os soldados e os serviçais. Todas essas pessoas vivem naquela cidade. -ele aponto para baixo da ponte.

–Sério, e como você fez para subir de nível? -disse brincando, mas me arrependi quando ele mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou as mãos segurando as malas com mais força, tanto que o ferro da minha se quebrou e está caiu. -Eu disse algo errado? -ele parou e fechou os olhos e ficou alguns minutos assim, e eu apenas esperei calada.

Shun suspirou e abri-o vagarosamente os olhos me fitando, deu-me um sorriso triste e murmurou um sinto muito apontando para minha mala, ele se limitou a pegá-la e voltou a andar.

–Shun? -eu ainda estava parada, então sem se virar ele começou a falar.

–Acho que fomos os primeiros cavaleiros de bronze na história da humanidade a nos tornamos cavaleiros de ouro. -me aproximei dele, sua voz parecia querer quebrar. -Um cavaleiro de ouro alcança o sétimo sentido para lutar Anna, e eu, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki tivemos de despertar esse poder na ultima guerra para lutar por Atena e sobreviver. Os antigos cavaleiros de ouro morreram nos ensinado, para que tomássemos os seus lugares como protetores de suas casas e de Atena. Muitas pessoas morreram, eu matei... -encostei nossas testas e quando nossos olhos se conectaram o beijei de leve.

–Mais calmo? -ele fez que sim, então limpei as lágrimas que escorriam em seu belo rosto. -Me desculpe por fazê-lo falar de algo ruim. -puxei sua mão e sorri. -Vamos que eu estou com sede, e esse calor não esta ajudando.

–Espere. -ele me puxou de volta, e se abaixou. -Sobe nas minhas costas. Se eu te levar correndo chegaremos bem mais rápido.

–Isso é... não, eu acho que nem está tanto calor assim... frescura minha, eu cresci num país bem mais quente... -tentei argumentar. -Kyaaaaaa

Shun me puxou e se levantou me colocando no colo.

–Assim é melhor? -ele me perguntou inocente.

–Prefi... prefiro ir... prefiro ir nas costas. -ele me colocou no chão e pareceu ficar tão constrangido quanto eu.

–Tudo bem. -ele se abaixou novamente e eu enlacei seu pescoço, ele por sua vez segurou minhas pernas por debaixo do joelho me firmando e levantou. -Pronta? -virou o rosto e nossos lábios quase se encostaram.

–Pronta. -disse mais envergonhada do que antes.

–Se segure tá, se ficar desconfortável avise. -me pediu e eu rir mais leve.

–Você que está carregando as malas e a mim. -ele começou a correr.

–Isso não é nada comparado ao treino que tive. -encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro. -E você não é tão pesada.

–Isso é um elogio? -eu ri pelo nariz e pude ouvir sua risada calma.

Eu mal levantei a cabeça quando ele parrou de correr em frente a um enorme salão de ouro.

–Mu de Áries. -Shun falou em inglês, se abaixando para me colocar no chão.

–Sejam bem-vindos a minha casa. -um homem alto de longos cabelos roxos se aproximou de nós.

"De onde diabos esse demônio surgiu?" -minha consciência gritou assustada.

–Gostaria que me liberasse a passagem por sua casa para que eu possa levar minha noiva a casa de virgem. -Shun se aproximou dele e eu fiz uma pequena reverencia.

–É um prazer conhecê-lo senhor Mu, eu me chamo Lopes Anna Lyana, me perdoe por meu inglês ruim. -ele me sorriu cordial.

"Eu avisei para estudar inglês com mais afinco, mais não, quem liga para estudar inglês quando se está no Japão" -se eu pudesse me chutar, o faria com toda certeza.

–É um prazer conhecê-la senhorita Lopes, estávamos a sua espera. -olhei para Shun em uma pergunta muda, mas esse estava concentrado no cavaleiro a sua frente. -Podem passar.

Shun me estendeu a mão e agradeceu a Mu, eu a segurei e ele logo me tirou dali, atravessando aquele imenso salão.

–Eu avisei que viríamos, e Mu prometeu que nós explicaria melhor tudo, mas por hora você precisa comer algo e descansar. -concordei.

Passamos pela casa de Touro, onde o cavaleiro Aldebaran não nos deixou passar sem antes comermos com ele. Segundo ele, eramos os únicos brasileiros ali (eu e ele), e ele não me deixaria ir embora sem me mostrar que ainda tinha a educação calorosa de nosso país, ou seja, nos empanturrar de comida tipica – não que eu esteja reclamando amei comer goiaba e caju depois de tanto tempo – do Brasil.

Depois de me empanturrar, eu mal conseguia andar, e quando Shun se ofereceu para me carregar novamente não me fiz de rogada e prontamente aceitei, dormindo quase que instantaneamente com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro.

Acordei e me vi deitada em uma cama de casal em estilo dossel enorme. Me levantei e percebi que vestia a mesma roupa da viagem, mas estava sem as botas. Coloquei o pé no chão e o levantei quase que instintivamente pois este estava frio. Olhei ao redor e encontrei as malas vazias encostadas a um guarda-roupa de casal, e foi para ele que me dirigi. Minhas roupas e as de Shun estavam organizadas ali, separadas pelas cores. Peguei um vestido rodado branco e abri uma gaveta, e na primeira encontrei minhas peças intimas. E só ai me dei conta de que Shun as tinhas colocado ali. Eu com toda certeza estava com vergonha agora.

O quarto tinha duas porta, então optei pela que ficava ao lado direito da cama e ao abri-lá encontrei o "banheiro", aquilo era uma casa de banho isso sim. Tinha uma piscina redonda e a água parecia borbulhar, uma piscina termal com toda certeza. Tirei a roupa colocando-a no cesto de roupas e pendurei as que tinha levado. Aproveitei o banho relaxante o máximo que meu corpo me permitiu.

Apos me arrumar me dirigi para a outra porta e segui pelo corredor que me levou para uma sala anexa onde encontrei Shun jogado no sofá, esse sorriu para mim e me indicou a cadeira de espaldar a frente dele.

–Você está diferente. -seu cabelo parecia um pouco menor.

–Eu cortei um pouco depois que acordei. Você dormiu bem?

–Tanto que só acordei agora.

–Vamos tomar café? -oi café?

–Claro.

–Depois de comermos teremos de ir ao salão do grande mestre, eles vão nos explicar tudo lá.

O segui para comermos, rezando para conseguir enfiar algo em meu estomago, pois o nevosismo estava me matando. Não que antes eu não tenha pensado em tudo sobre ser noiva de Shun, na verdade agora a ideia me parecia ser até aceitável, mais está ali e o vê utilizando seus poderes tornava as coisas tão mais real que me assustava.

–Shun? -segurei sua jaqueta e me escondi atrás dele, quando este parou para me olhar.-O que ser sua noiva realmente significa? -ele se empertigou e sugou o ar provavelmente desconfortável.

Essa com toda a certeza não seria uma pergunta fácil de responder.


	6. Óbvio!

-Como assim? -ele tentou se virar e eu me escondi mais. -Vão nos...

-Eu sei que vão nos explicar tudo hoje, mais quero saber de você, o que eu significo para você? O que você espera de mim Shun, eu não tenho nada para te oferecer, você é um cavaleiro de ouro... -não consegui segurar o sentimento angustiante que crescia em mim, eu precisava de respostas, eu tinha um medo crescente do que viria a seguir, do que descobriríamos. Shun girou o corpo rapidamente e eu quase cai, mas ele me segurou antes que o pensamento perpassasse minha mente, e me abraçou prendendo-me em seus braços prevendo que eu tentaria escapar.

-Olhe para mim Anna. -eu tentei me esconder no seu peito, não queria olhá-lo. -Por favor, olhe para mim. -ele esperou até que eu criasse coragem para fazer o que ele me pedia.

-Você me ofereceu de bom grado mais do que qualquer outra pessoa nesse mundo. -ele encostou nossas testas. -Me confiou sua vida, e mesmo sabendo quem eu era se dispôs a ficar ao meu lado.

-Mas... -ele se inclinou mais e me trouxe para si.

Ele mordeu meu lábio inferior e quando gemi ele encostou nossos lábios e explorou com sua língua minha boca sem me pedir permissão. Ele e a lento, uma ladino explorando uma caverna em busca do tesouro ali escondido, procurando em suas paredes qualquer resquício de uma pista que lhe indicasse o caminho para o que queria, sem deixar de se sentir euforia pela aventura que se seguia. Ele foi calmo, carinhoso em todos os sentidos, em determinado momento uma de suas mãos foram parar em meu rosto alisando-o como se quisesse senti-lo ainda de olhos fechados, enquanto a outra me apertava firmemente contra si. Eu não lutei, e por que lutaria? Eu o queria, eu queria senti-lo, explorá-lo da mesma forma que ele fazia comigo, conhecer cada parte de si, e me perder na imensidão do seu ser.

Quando ele enfim separou nossos lábios ambos respirávamos com dificuldade.

-Eu acho que me apaixonei por você. -eu não imaginava que meu coração ainda pudesse bater mais rápido do que já batia, mais Shun me provou o contrario disso quando sua frase o fez ficar louco, ensurdecedoramente louco. -Não por ter sido destinada nem nada, mais por ser você Anna.

Ele estava visivelmente envergonhado, mais nem por isso me deixou de sorrir, e em momento nenhum sua voz falhou, pelo contrário, ela parecia mais firme e rouca do que nunca.

"Sexy, deliciosamente sexy" -minha sanidade foi pro inferno com toda certeza.

-Acho que eu também... -minha voz saiu tremida, culpa de meus lábios que tremiam sem parar, como se sentissem falta do calor da boca dele.

Ele me sorriu terno, e fez que sim se aproximando de mim novamente, mais parou de repente.

-Temos "visitas". -disse me soltando, mas quando fiz menção de me afastar ele se colocou a minha frente me impedindo de fugir.

-Shun precisamos ir a sala do grande mestre. -uma voz estridente gritava e eu podia ouvir vários passos, como se muitas pessoas estivessem vindo por ali. -Ai não me bate Hyoga maldito.

-Deixe de escândalos Seiya, Shun não é surdo nem lerdo para você ficar gritando, ele com toda certeza sabe que estamos aqui. -Aldebaran e Mu vinham com mais 3 homens, dois loiros e um moreno, o loiro de olhos azuis penetrantes ralhava com o moreno que caminhava displicente com as mãos atrás da cabeça, todos vestiam um tipo de armadura reluzente, de ouro?

"Não retardada de platina! Esta na cara que são cavaleiros de ouro como o Shun" -queria bater em minha testa pela burrice.

-Bom dia Shun, poderia nos permitir a passagem por sua casa? -perguntou o loiro de longos cabelos crespos, e só aí que eu percebi que Shun estava a minha frente bloqueando a visão deles sobre mim.

-Bom dia Kanon, podem passar, eu chegarei lá em alguns minutos.

-Não esqueça de que a Anna deve lhe acompanhar. -Mu disse num tom sério que me assustou e eu instintivamente me escondi mais.

-E onde está minha cunhadinha, estou louco para ver se ela tem... -o moreno desenhou um corpo esguio no ar e mordeu o lábio inferior, mais antes que terminasse Aldebaran lhe deu um tapa na cabeça. -Parem de me bater, isso doí.

-Mais respeito Seiya, Anna é uma menina ainda, e é a noiva de Shun. -eu ri com a cena, e acabou que isso chamou a atenção de todos para mim.

-Bom dia... -disse tímida, e Shun ria do meu constrangimento. -É um prazer conhecê-los. Senhor Aldebaran e senhor Mu, é um prazer revê-los.

Eles me cumprimentaram e me apresentaram Kanon de Gêmeos, Hyoga de Aquário e Seiya de Sagitário, e percebi que Seiya fez o possível para conter seus comentários sobre mim. Eles saíram logo em seguida nos deixando ali.

-Você precisa comer antes de irmos, vou te deixar na cozinha e vou vestir a armadura.

-Não estou com fome, na verdade acho impossível comer algo com meu estomago embrulhando de nervosismo. -disse sincera.

-Não tem porquê ficar nervosa, eu estarei lá com você, e no mais será apenas uma conversa. Mas se não quer comer tudo bem, podemos ir lá e acabar logo com isso. -ele se afastou um pouco de mim.

-Pode ir colocar a armadura, eu espero aqui. -ele se afastou mais 3 passos e me sorrio maroto.

Um brilho reluzente o envolveu e eu tive de fechar os olhos por que este estava me cegando, mais quando este diminuiu e eu consegui abrir os olhos, meu queixo caiu.

"PQP que homem... Não baba desgraça, não baba, olha a vergonha"

Ele vestia a armadura de ouro e me sorria sapeca.

-Exibido. -cruzei os braços em frente ao corpo e fechei a cara, enquanto ele ria vindo até mim, e sem me dizer nada me colocou no colo.

-Você estava com pressa, e essa é a única maneira de vestir a armadura, ela só responde ao meu cosmo. -ele se inclinou beijando meu rosto enquanto me ajeitava em seus braços, e rir quando sua franja fez cocegas em minha bochecha.

Passamos por todas as outras casas e em nenhuma Shun parou para pedir passagem - já que não haviam ninguém nessas - estavam completamente vazias, o que me fez imaginar que todos já estavam a nossa espera.

Paramos em um tablado de mármore branco onde todos estavam em respectivas pontas, e logo percebi que cada um estava em pé em cima de um simbolo de signo, o signo respectivo de sua casa.

-Bem vinda criança, eu sou Shaka, antigo Cavaleiro de Ouro de Virgem, e atual Grande Mestre. -um homem vestido com uma capa preta estava ao centro, e me dei conta que não o tinha visto antes por causa do rosto da estatua de Atena que flutuava atrás de si. -Peço que fique no centro e se apresente para nós.

Engoli em seco. E Shun me colocou no chão, olhando para todos ao redor.

-Vá, eu estarei no meu lugar, não precisa se preocupar, ninguém aqui ira machucá-la. -mas algo em sua voz me fez desacreditar em suas palavras.

-O que está havendo aqui, para quê essa formalidade toda por uma simples garota? -um homem se postou do meu lado me fazendo pular de susto.

"Quem sumonou esse demônio? Cruzes" -arfei com o susto e tive de me segurar para não fazer o sinal da cruz, Shun ainda me segurava com seu braço.

-Ikki-nisan. -Shun quase gritou animado.

-Ikki de Leão, como sempre atrasado. Siga para o local destinado a sua casa, logo você, assim como todos entenderão a real complexidade dos fatos. -Ikki rangeu os dentes e eu podia jurar que ouvi um rosnado, então quase que imediatamente cada um de nos seguiu para o local a nós designado.

Só havia mais uma pessoa ali a qual eu não havia sido apresentada, o cavaleiro de Libra (reconheci pelo simbolo no chão que designava sua casa), e este me analisava com um olhar de pena, e isso me fez ter ânsia, e nunca fiquei tão agradecida por não ter comido.

-Lopes Anna Lyana, brasileira, 17 anos, terceiro ano do ensino médio. -eu estava tão nervosa que não sabia o que dizer, falei em inglês, talvez por todos ali terem usado essa linguagem.

-Senhorita Lopes, você foi a única a enxergar além do feitiço imposto ao cavaleiro de virgem, sabe o que isso significa? -Shaka se aproximou, e seus longos cabelos loiro quase arrastavam no chão, mão não tirava o brilho esplendoroso daquelas cascatas loiras que eram tão belamente banhados pelo sol. Quanto mais ele se aproximava mais eu me via perdida em sua fisionomia esguia, mais nada me perturbou mais do que seus olhos sempre fechados.

-Que eu fui a escolhida para ser a noiva de Shun. -disse o que para mim era mais que óbvio.

-O óbvio é a verdade mais difícil de se enxergar criança. -ele parou a minha frente e colocou a mão em minha cabeça fazendo um pequeno cafuné, e eu me arrepiei com o pensamento de que aquele homem poderia ler minha mente. -Você foi escolhida pelos Deuses para seguir ao lado de um cavaleiro, não necessariamente ao cavaleiro a quem encontrou. -meu estomago despencou. -Você é uma das poucas humanas que nasceram com o dom de carregar um filho de um cavaleiro, você foi moldada pelos Deuses e como tal não é obrigada a servi a nenhum, e por isso todos a querem. Entende o que isso quer dizer? -eu chorei em um silencio angustiante. -Por nossas leis, o Cavaleiro que a encontrou é o cavaleiro com quem ira viver se assim você desejar, mais você não poderá mais atravessar os portões para Terra, não poderá mais sair do santuário. -eu me afastei dele. -Sua existência poderá trazer guerras, pois os outros cavaleiros serventes a outros deuses a irão querer para si. -meu corpo tremia e me vi me abraçando com a falta de possibilidades a minha frente.

-Eu não entendo... por que? Porquê assim? O que eu poderia oferecer além de vê-los como realmente são? -ele me sorriu como se fosse exatamente isso que ele esperasse que eu perguntasse.

-Você tem um poder que nem um de nos nós possuí, nem mesmo os Deuses. Seus olhos podem ver através de qualquer magia, ou seja, você poderia ser usada como arma de guerra, encontrando não só cavaleiros, mais seus lugares de treinamento e até as portas que levam aos Santuário de outros Deuses, dando a chance para que cavaleiros os matem em seus sonos de descansos ou eternos. -Wow foi a primeira coisa que ouvi, seguidos de suspiros e puxadas de ar daqueles ao meu redor. -Quando enviamos os cavaleiros de ouro para a Terra não tínhamos o real intuito de encontrá-la, até porque sua existência não passava de uma lenda, mas agora devemos fazer o possível para evitar que você caia em mãos erradas. Por isso espero que entenda que a partir do momento em que entrou aqui você fez sua escolha, pois daqui jamais poderá sair...

-NÃO... -gritei e sai correndo sem rumo.


	7. Meus medos!

Mal dei cinco passos quando senti uma dor em meu pescoço e tudo escureceu.

Senti o cafuné em minha cabeça, e o colchão fofinho em que estava deitada, me remexi curtindo o carinho em minha cabeça manhosamente, mas ao me lembrar do que tinha ocorrido me obriguei a abrir os olhos, rezando para tudo aquilo não ter passado de um sonho ruim.

Safiras me fitavam penetrantes, e ao ver sua face preocupada a me analisar eu sentia minhas esperanças se esvaindo. Shun tentou algumas vezes me falar algo, mais parecia perdido em uma batalha interior para conseguir encontrar as palavras certas.

-Eu quero ir embora. -me peguei dizendo antes de ponderar o que aquelas palavras significavam. O impacto delas sobre ele foi imediato, seus olhos me fitaram suplicantes e uma cara de dor surgiu em seu rosto.

-Não pode, não podemos...

-Você prometeu, prometeu que voltaríamos para o Japão. -ele fechou os olhos me impedindo de ver o que minhas palavras causavam nele. -Vai quebrar essa promessa também?

-Também? -sua voz estava límpida, não me dando indicio de seus sentimentos.

-Você me prometeu que nada de mal me aconteceria lá, e que me protegeria. -disse acusatória. -Mas me diga, o que houve para que eu acordasse aqui?

-Eu desacordei você, quando virou as costas para o Grande Mestre e tentou fugir. -ele me olhou impassível. -Ele poderia mandar te prender pelo que fez, então agi antes que qualquer um deles, e te trouxe em segurança para casa.

-Essa não é minha casa. -ele estreitou o olhar felino. -E você quebrou sim uma promessa Shun, você me machucou.

-Eu não tinha escolha Anna, por Atena, entenda a situação em que estamos.

Me levantei sentando em cima de minhas pernas em uma forma japonesa perfeita, e ele fez o mesmo sem tirar os olhos felinos de mim. Estávamos quase no meio da cama, nos analisando, um esperando que o outro começasse aquela guerra, em que eu sabia plenamente que não haveria um vencedor.

-Eu vou ter de viver o resto da minha vida aqui? -olhei ao redor enquanto falava e ele suspirou.

-Sim.

-Você não poderia me levar para Terra? Você cuidou de mim lá por quatro meses, por que não poderia fazer o mesmo agora? -ele respirou contido.

-Eu não sabia dos riscos, eu apensas achava que era arriscado para você, e se fosse só você eu poderia te proteger. -ele não me olhava.

-Shun... Eu não entendo... -mordi o lábio segurando o choro.

-Pessoas morreriam por sua causa Anna, eu teria de entrar em uma guerra, matar novamente... Sangue seria derramado pelo simples capricho de você querer viver longe daqui. -apertei fortemente minhas mãos, cravando as unhas na palma desta. -Eu jamais permitiria que isso acontecesse, jamais permitiria que você fizesse isso. -aquilo me doeu, não o contexto, mais a forma como foi dito, como se ele repudiasse a minha existência, como se me repudiasse. -A única coisa que você pode escolher agora é com quem quer viver. Nenhum de nós tem o direito de te rejeitar, escolha com quem de nós você quer casar... -não o deixei terminar e com toda a minha raiva bati em sua face.

-NÃO ME TRATE COMO UM OBJETO SHUN. -eu gritei enraivecida, mesmo tendo o batido com toda a minha força não foi o suficiente para fazê-lo virar nem um milimetro do rosto, nem mesmo uma marca ficou ali.

-Eu não a estou tratando como um objeto Anna, não me compare com seu pai. Estou apenas lhe apresentando os fatos, cabe a você decidir o que quer fazer. -ele continuava indiferente.

Ficamos em silêncio, eu o olhava mortalmente, mas ele nada me disse, em momento algum mudou sua postura. Quando resolvi que aquela conversa não nos levaria a lugar nenhum sai daquela posição para me sentar confortável, mas ao me apoiar na mão senti uma dor quase que insuportável.

-Aii, droga. -a mão que eu o havia batido estava com o pulso inchado. -Ótimo, era só o que me faltava.

-Deixe-me vê! -ele pediu já puxando meu braço. -Parece que você torceu, vou pegar umas faixas.

Não disse nada, apenas observei-o sair e depois de um tempo voltar com as bandagens. Deixei que ele fizesse um tala em meu braço impedindo-me de mexer a mão, em momento algum nos olhamos ou fizemos menção de querer conversar, acho que ambos estávamos felizes por termos algo que nos ocupasse. Quando ele acabou, me mostrou uma cartela de analgésico os colocando em cima do criado mudo.

-Se precisar de mais alguma coisa é só pedir, vou buscar algo para você comer. -eu nada disse, nem mesmo o olhei, apenas me deitei novamente.

Escondi meu rosto no travesseiro e deixei as lágrimas silenciosas enfim rolarem pelo meu rosto. Patética, era assim que eu me sentia, uma completa idiota que deixava sempre os outros tomarem as rédeas da minha vida. Foi sempre assim, primeiro com meus pais, depois com Shun e agora o "Grande Mestre".

A quem eu queria enganar, eu não estava nem aí por não poder sair daquele lugar, lógico que era angustiante saber que viveria em um lugar desconhecido por mim, mais eu poderia aprender a viver, e na Terra eu não tinha mais ninguém esperando por mim, não deixei ninguém que fosse ao menos se preocupar com meu aparente sumiço. Eu estava agindo como uma criança mimada, eu sabia que tudo que estavam fazendo era para minha própria segurança. Se eu fosse sincera comigo, admitiria que todo o meu choro era pela forma de como Shun havia me tratado, de como ele foi indiferente comigo.

-A comida está aqui, deveria comer enquanto está quente. -eu não o ouvi entrar, mais também não lhe dei atenção continuei ali escondida pela escuridão que o travesseiro proporcionava aos meus olhos.

Ouvi quando depois de alguns minutos ele saiu do quarto, e nem assim me dignei a me mexer, tudo que eu queria era ficar ali pensando "na morte da bezerra" como diria minha falecida avó.

"Você está mais para jumenta"

\- "Nem vem, o que porra você queria que eu fizesse?" -conversar comigo mesma tinha virando uma mania desde a minha infância. Já que eu não tinha amigos, só me restava a mim mesma para brincar e fofocar, talvez por isso eu seja tão bipolar.

"Que perguntasse o que ele queria, se algo havia mudado. Ele mesmo disse que estava se apaixonando"

\- "Você viu como ele agiu. Ele me tratou como se eu fosse algo ruim." -me exasperei sentindo uma dor no peito.

"Você estava agindo como uma idiota, o que queria que ele fizesse? Que estendesse o tapete e beijasse o chão para você passar? Pqp Anna, você queria começar uma guerra por puro capricho"

\- "Ele me olhou como se tivesse nojo de mim. Me deixou escolher quem eu quisesse como se não se importasse a mínima comigo"

"Ele só disse a verdade, a escolha é sua, não dele."

\- "Não, se ele sentisse algo por mim ele teria dito, ele que me trouxe aqui, foi com ele que convivi durante meses. E em nenhum momento ele me deu brecha para rejeitá-lo. Talvez por que achava que eu tinha sido destinada a ele, e agora que sabe que não é bem assim, viu a oportunidade de se livrar de mim."

"Eu não sei..."

\- "Ele me disse que eu poderia escolher quem eu quisesse que não seria rejeitada, mas pareceu querer ao máximo se excluir, ele... ele não sente nada por mim."

"Então tudo se resumi a ele?"

\- "Sim!"

Mais uma vez minha consciência tinha me alertado para a verdade, mais enxergar isso não me ajudava em nada a decidir o que eu queria, o que eu faria. Então me deixei ficar ali deitada, e com o tempo comecei a pensar se realmente havia alguma necessidade de levantar dali.

Minha vida era um estorvo para todos que me cercavam, sempre tinha sido, eu nunca contradizia, apenas seguia o fluxo ao qual meu barco era direcionado, então pela primeira vez eu me peguei pensando. Valeria viver? Se sim, pelo quê eu viveria? Que metas eu tinha?

"Parabéns Anna, na única vez que te dão chance de decidir sobre seu futuro você pensa em morrer. Quer que eu vá buscar uma gilete para você cortar os pulsos?" -bufei indignada.

-"Merda de vida!"

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali perdida em meus pensamento e divagando comigo mesma, sei que cochilei e acordei algumas vezes, sei que a comida foi levada embora e outra foi posta em seu lugar. Sei que meu pulso doía. Mais era isso, isso era tudo que eu sabia.

Um peso afundou a cama ao meu lado, e depois de alguns minutos senti aquele cafuné gostoso em minha cabeça novamente, aquilo só fez a angustia dentro de mim explodir.

-Por favor, como algo Anna. -fiz que não. -Fazer greve de fome não vai te levar a lugar algum...

-Me desculpe por está sendo um estorvo para você Shun. -eu estava triste e não esconderia isso dele, não esconderia de ninguém, o que eu tinha a perder agora?

-Você não é um estovo Anna. -havia preocupação em sua voz.

-Não minta para mim Shun, você me odeia agora, por ser quem sou, e pelo que eu posso causar.

-Anna de onde você tirou isso? -me virei para ele criando coragem para olhá-lo.

-Você mesmo disse. -ele parou o cafuné e dirigiu sua mão ao meu rosto fazendo um carinho suave ali.

-Quando eu te disse isso?

-Você me mandou escolher qualquer um...

-Você tem o direito de escolher qualquer um, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não te quero, que eu não faria de tudo por você...

-Mas você odeia o que represento, o que minha existência pode causar Shun. -me exasperei e tentei voltar a esconder meu rosto no travesseiro, mais ele foi mais rápido e segurou meu rosto pelo queixo e se aproximou de mim quase colando nossos corpos.

-Esculte bem o que vou dizer Anna, por que só direi uma vez. -seus olhos brilhavam num verde vivo, como se uma lanterna se acendessem dentro deles. -Não importa o que sua existência seja, eu vou protegê-la de qualquer um e de você mesma, nem que para isso você venha a me odiar. E se por esse motivo você decidir não mais ficar comigo eu vou aceitar, mais não vou deixar que ninguém te faça mal.

-Shun...

-Está vendo aquela porta. -ele apontou com a cabeça, mais em nenhum momento tirou seus olhos de mim, e só continuou quando afirmei. -Ela está aberta, se desejar não mais viver comigo tire o anel e saia por ela, mais se sair, saiba que não poderá mais voltar. -engoli em seco, ele não estava sendo frio, não estava sendo grosso, mais ainda assim eu me arrepiava com cada palavra. -Se ficar. -respirou fundo. -Se ficar, eu farei o impossível para que sejamos felizes.

-Por que? Se for só uma paixão e depois você acabe percebendo que eu não sou quem você realmente queria? Antes você achava que eu era destina a você, mas agora...

-Em nenhum momento eu duvidei que você estivesse destinada a mim Anna. -ele me sorriu e aquilo encheu meu coração de esperança.

-Como você afirma isso com tanta certeza Shun?! -ele me puxou para baixo de si, colocou um braço de cada lado de mim e se apoiou nos cotovelos, e nos joelhos que também circularam meu corpo.

Eu estava presa com ele por cima de mim, mais sem encostar. A única parte de seu corpo que me tocava eram seus lindos e exóticos cabelos verdes. Suas safiras ainda tinham um brilho incomum, e fitavam cada movimento meu.

-Por que eu nunca me senti assim por ninguém. Na verdade eu sempre achei que não merecia. E depois da guerra eu tive certeza disso, eu tenho sangue demais em minhas mãos e minha alma está manchada de um jeito que você não pode imaginar Anna. Mas você é alguém que está destinada a viver com alguém como eu. Por isso me perdoe, mais eu não consigo me arrepende do que sinto por você, não consigo não te desejar. -ele aproximou mais seu rosto do meu. -Então por favor, enquanto eu ainda posso me conter. -suas lágrimas agora se misturavam com as minhas em minha bochecha. -Se não me quiser, vá. Vá enquanto ainda pode. Porque nesse momento eu mal consigo conter meu egoismo, meu desejo sobre você.


	8. Nem tudo é como queremos

Enlacei seu pescoço o puxando para mim e o beijei com desejo e vontade.

-Eu só quero você Shun, mais tenho medo. -sussurrei enquanto ele mordia meu lábio inferior. -Tenho medo de não sermos felizes.

-Você me aceitou e eu aceitei você, então vamos construir nossa felicidade todos os dias. Se formos sinceros, nossas vidas terão alicerce que não darão brechas para que nada dê errado.

-Obrigado. -enlacei sua cintura o trazendo completamente para mim, e sentindo cada parte do seu corpo quando esse se virou e deitou ao meu lado.

O beijei exigente, passei meu braço com o pulso machucado por baixo de sua cabeça, e o enlacei com uma perna me encaixando nele. Parei de dar atenção a seus lábios e fui brincar com seu pescoço dando leves mordidas ali, mas não imaginei que isso o faria gemer de modo tão sexy.

Senti sua ereção pela primeira vez e só aí dei-me conta que ele vestia apenas uma calça de moletom e uma blusa fina. Ao perceber que eu tinha notado sua nova condição, Shun tentou se afastar constrangido, mais minha perna ainda o segurava firme e se ele não quisesse me machucar não sairia dali.

-Você quebrou uma promessa comigo. -ele me olhou perdido e eu sorri maligna. -Então eu acho que devo punir você.

-Anna... -o calei com um beijo, e comecei a arranhar suas costas, e ele arquejou e gemeu entre o beijo. -Por.. ahh

-Você me deve. -disse entre as mordidas em seus lábios. -Me deixa brincar com você Shun... Me deixa conhecer cada parte de você. -sussurrei em seu ouvido e ele se arrepiou todo.

Por algum motivo eu me sentia mais exitada ao vê-lo cada vez mais constrangido e entregue.

"Kyaaaaa, sadista!" -é, acho que sou mesmo.

Parei de arranhar suas costas e passei a dar atenção ao seu tanquinho, e deuses aquele homem tinha um corpo perfeito. Mas ouvi-lo tentar conter os gemidos era deveras prazeroso, sem falar em sua cara inocente e vermelha.

-Tira a calça Shun... -ele me olhou com uma face tão fofa, em uma suplica muda, ele queria me enlouquecer só podia. -Tira vaiii... -disse em seu ouvido mordendo o lóbulo desse. -ele apertou minha cocha de leve e eu podia sentir sua ereção pulsando loucamente.

Tirei a perna que o enlaçava e ele se ajeitou para retirar a calça, mais me beijou me tirando a atenção dos seus movimentos. Quando ele voltou a se ajeitar ao meu lado, fez menção se puxar meu vestido, então coloquei minha mão entre seus cabelos e o obriguei a me olhar.

-Eu não disse que você podia me tocar. -ele ficou perdido por um momento, mas afirmou retirando as mãos dali. -Bom menino.

Ele vestia uma box branca que se encaixava perfeitamente entre suas cochas torneadas. Não pensei duas vezes ao brincar de fazer o caminho da perdição entre seu umbigo e a entrada de sua cueca, fiz o percusso cinco vezes o vendo respirar fundo a cada vez que eu descia a mão. O beijei para tirar sua atenção como ele havia feito comigo a pouco, e no meio do beijo coloquei minha mão sorrateiramente dentro da boxe abaixando-a com a mão que enfim tinha alcançado seu ponto mais sensível.

-Anna... isso não... -comecei o vai e vem enquanto ele gemia em meus lábios, e eu registrava cada arfar, cada gemido e revirar de olhos que ele dava.

-Quer que eu pare? -acelerei apertando mais ao redor de seu pênis, tomando o cuidado para não machucá-lo, e vi quando ele cravou as unhas no colchão e grunhiu em resposta.

Não demorou muito para seu gozo chegar, e mesmo mordendo fortemente o lábios inferior para não deixar sua voz escapar, um gemido longo sofrego e delicioso pode ser ouvido. Lambi do seu queixo até chegar no lábio que sangrava e o suguei com carinho tentando estancar o sangue que dali escorria. Puxei minha mão e lambi os dedos que continham sua essência provando pela primeira vez o seu sabor, enquanto ele ainda tentava controlar a respiração.

-Estamos quites. -ele encostou sua cabeça em meus seios e eu a beijei, e ficamos assim até ele se acalmar. -Preciso de um banho.

-Eu também. -ele levantou a cabeça e me sorriu lascivo, e só nesse momento percebi o que tinha feito, ficando imensamente envergonhada, não que ele estivesse muito diferente de mim.

Me levantei indo até o guarda-roupas e peguei uma roupa simples, e já e a me dirigindo ao banheiro quando ele me segurou pela cintura.

-Quer ajuda no banho? -perguntou com a voz rouca em meu ouvido.

-Nã.. não. -gaguejei e ele riu.

-Sério que você está envergonhada apenas com isso, depois do que fez comigo? -beijou meu pescoço.

Me desvencilhei de seus braços e corri para o banheiro enquanto ele gargalhava as minhas custas. Tomei um bom banho tomando cuidado para não molhar as bandagens, mais não pude demorar muito por que estava começando a sentir fome.

"Começando o caral... eu podia comer a casa toda fia... Está ouvindo, até suas lombrigas estão te esculhambando" -revirei os olhos.

Sai do banheiro e dei de cara com um Shun apenas de camisa e cueca, com uma toalha e as roupas na mão, ele me sorriu e eu abaixei a cabeça passando por ele notando que ele havia trocado os lenções da cama.

"Eixta lêle, ou lá em casa.. Esse é o genro que mamãe pediu a Deus!"

Sai do quarto e fui para a cozinha, indo direto vasculhar os armário a procura de condimentos, encontrei alguns enlatados e macarrão então fiz uma macarronada e peguei um refri colocando-o na mesa, e antes que eu me sentasse Shun chegou na cozinha.

-Você cozinha? -ele me olhou boquiaberto.

-Sim. -dei de ombros.

-Então por que nunca cozinhou antes? -ele se sentou se servindo, já que eu tinha arrumado a mesa para nós dois.

-Você sempre monopolizou a cozinha e eu sinceramente nunca me importei, amo sua comida. -sorri.

Ele sorriu negando com a cabeça, e nos serviu o refri. Comi até não aguentar mais, me senti uma esfomeada, mais ele não pareceu se importar, e quando fiz menção de ir lavar a louça ele me impediu dizendo que limparia a cozinha já que eu tinha cozinhado, então me sentei novamente na cadeira em que estava antes.

-Shun... -o chamei manhosa e ele virou a cabeça curioso. -Me desculpe.

-Anna, aquilo foi completamente normal, somos um casal, e... -eu fiquei morta de vergonha e o impedi de continuar.

-Por ter batido em você. -disse o mais rápido que pude. -Eu sinto muito. -ele enxugou a mão no pano e veio até mim.

-Quer passear comigo? -me estendeu a mão e eu a segurei ainda sem olhá-lo nos olhos e me levantei.

Shun me guiou por algumas passagens dentro da casa sem falar nada. Senti uma brisa fresca antes mesmo de alcançarmos o nosso destino, sorri sentindo o cheiro de flores.

Um jardim imenso se apresentava a nossa frente, e uma árvore estava disposta no meio deste. Shun tirou a sandália, e eu fiz o mesmo e caminhamos pelos jardim sentindo a grama fresca nos pés. Tinhas fores de vários tipos e cores, algumas eu nunca tinha visto na vida, sem falar no céu estrelado, com aquela gigantesca lua que parecia que se esticasse o braço eu poderia alcançá-la. Fiquei maravilhada com algumas estrelas cadentes que atravessara o céu noturno, e me vi tentada a fechar os olhos e fazer um pedido como sempre fazia quando criança.

-Você não precisava se desculpar comigo, eu mereci aquele tapa pela forma como falei com você. -ele me deu um selinho e eu sorri para ele.

Aquela atmosfera, aquele lugar em si parecia magico. Eu realmente não tinha do que reclamar ao viver ali. Olhei para o jardim e me vi imaginado em um futuro, eu e Shun ensinando nosso filho a dar os primeiros passos ali. Não contive a felicidade que se alastrou em meu ser, eu certamente era alguém abençoada.

-Quando nos casaremos? -ele me analisou por alguns instantes e eu podia jurar que mais uma vez ele estava escondendo seus sentimentos de mim, mais deixei isso para lá quando ele me sorriu.

-A partir do momento em que você decidiu não sair de minha casa, você se tornou minha esposa, mais se você desejar podemos fazer uma festa.

-Não, me desculpe, mais eu realmente prefiro assim, já que não teria nenhum conhecido e tal... Mas tudo bem, a distância e o tempo me farão me acostumar.

-Você pensa que a distância faz esquecer Anna, mas esquece que a saudades nos faz lembrar. -o olhei embasbacada, e ele se abaixou e começou a arrancar algumas flores. -Eu já passei muito por isso.

Ficamos em silencio por alguns minutos, eu ainda tentava absorver o que ele tinha me dito quando este colocou uma coroa de flores coloridas sobre minha cabeça.

-Você tem certeza da sua decisão Anna? Se quiser mudar de ideia eu vou entender.

-Não, eu quero ficar com você Shun. -ele me sorriu e abriu a palma da mão em minha frente, e nesta haviam duas alianças prateadas com umas escritas em grego.

-Não posso te oferecer uma casamento dos sonhos, mais pelo menos quero que seja o mais real possível. -ele puxou minha mão direita com cuidado para não me machucar, e começou a colocar a aliança vagarosamente ali e quando terminou beijou a palma da minha mão sem solta-lá. -Eu Shun Amamiya te recebo Anna Lyana Lopes como minha legitima esposa, e prometo-te lhe ser fiel, e amar-te, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença até que a morte nos separe. -lágrimas escorriam por meus olhos, mas eu não me importei com isso e peguei a aliança em sua mão e ele me estendeu a que eu deveria colocar o anel e eu assim o fiz.

-Eu Anna Lyana Lopes te recebo Shun Amamiya como meu legitimo esposo, e prometo-te lhe ser fiel, e amar-te, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença até que a morte nos separe. -Shun limpou meu rosto e me beijou de leve.

Ouvimos palmas e nos separamos, olhei em direção do barulho, mas não conseguia enxergar direito pos a pessoas estava em meio as sombras da árvore, e Shun se pós protetoralmente a minha frente num piscar de olhos em uma posição de ataque.

-Não saia detrás de mim Anna. -eu gelei quando seus olhos mais uma vez faiscaram como se pudessem iluminar-me, algo ali com toda a certeza estava muito errado.


	9. Fluorescente!

Senti o impacto dos corpos se chocando e como em câmera lenta eu vi Shun parar um chute com seus braços, e se abaixar para evitar um segundo quando seu atacante girou no ar e tentou lhe acertar a cabeça com a outra perna. A pessoa deu um mortal para trás pegando impulso no braço de Shun e se afastou.

Tentei respirar e lá estavam seus punhos se chocando, causando um atrito que levantou uma grande quantidade de poeira e polem no ar. Senti quando um chicote ficou a milímetros do meu rosto, mas Shun o segurou antes que me atingisse e o enrolou em seu braço puxando a pessoa contra si e acertando um chute em seu estomago, e pude ouvir um engasgar quando depois de rolar por metros no chão aquela pessoa tentou levantar. Uma mulher? Longos cabelos loiros, e um corpo tremendamente torneado, protegido por uma minuscula armadura e alguns farrapos nos atacava, seu rosto era escondido por uma mascará prata sem fisionomia.

-Você não deveria está aqui June. -ela esmurrou o chão e abriu um buraco neste. -Se tentar se aproximar dela eu realmente terei de machucá-la.

-Você não é assim Shun, o Shun com quem eu cresci e am... Você nunca me machucaria. -ela levantou e virou sua face fria para nós.

-June você quer matá-la, e isso eu jamais vou permitir. -ele ainda mantinha uma posição de defesa. -Nem mesmo que a toque.

-Por que mudou tanto? Desde que voltou do mundo...

-Saia daqui June, eu não lhe dei permissão para entrar neste lugar. -sua voz soou tão fria que até eu me assustei, e eu vi o quão assustador Shun poderia ser. -Saia e eu fingirei que isso nunca aconteceu, fingirei que você não foi contra as ordens do Grande Mestre e tentou machucar minha esposa.

-Sua esposa? -ela disse com desdém. -Não brinque comigo Shun, ela nem mesmo sabe...

-Saia agora, ou esquecerei que somos amigos e partirei com tudo contra você June. -ele sibilou e novamente um brilho dourado o cercou e a armadura cobriu seu corpo. Dei um passo para trás com medo.

Ela estalou o chicote levantando poeira e destruindo boa parte do jardim, tossi agoniada com a poeira. E mal percebi que ela tinha sumido dali.

-Você está bem Anna? -ele se virou para mim solicito.

-Sim e você? -ele me analisou dos pés a cabeça e estalou a língua no céu da boca em desagrado.

-Sinto muito por isso, eu não queria que fosse assim. -ele tentou encostar em meu rosto mas me afastei assustada e ele recolheu a mão. -Assustei você tanto assim?

-Desculpe, eu só não imaginava que você poderia ser tão assustador. -ri nervosa, e me aproximei dele tocando curiosa a armadura em seu peito. -Quem era...

-June, cavaleira de prata de camaleão. Treinamos juntos na ilha de Andrômeda e acabamos nos tornando amigos. -ele suspirou. -Ela sempre nutriu sentimentos que eu nunca consegui corresponder. -eu continuava a analisar sua armadura sem coragem de olha-ló.

-O que eu não sei Shun? A algo que você está me escondendo? -ele levantou meu queixo com o dedo, e se inclinou sobre mim.

-Eu não sei tudo sobre você Anna, e você com toda certeza não sabe tudo sobre mim. -ele segurou minha cintura para que eu não me afastasse e brincou com nossos narizes num gesto afável. -Mais teremos todo o tempo do mundo para descobrir. Eu não lhe escondi nada, apenas vivi coisas dolorosas que ainda não me sinto pronto para dividir entende? -me beijou demoradamente. -Não importa como eu aja com os outros, você é a única que jamais deverá me temer, por que não importa o que faça "amor". -me colocou no colo. -Eu nunca machucarei você.

Ele me levou no colo até nosso quarto, e me colocou com cuidado na cama. Se afastou um pouco da cama e me deu um sorrisinho de lado e começou a retirar a armadura vagarosamente, quando enfim terminou veio felino até mim, que ri com a cena.

Shun beijou-me jogando seu peso contra mim enquanto me cobria com seu corpo, seu beijo era avido e desejoso, como se ele quisesse me mostrar o quanto me desejava. Suas mãos começaram a passear pelo meu corpo explorando-o e deixando pequenas trilhas acessas por onde estas passavam, era impossível não correspondê-lo.

Ele se apoiou em suas mão e flexionou o corpo sobre mim e me olhou profundamente.

-Eu não... É... é minha... primeira vez. -ele estava completamente envergonhado. -Mais eu nunca quis alguém assim, então... então...

-Eu confio em você Shun. -sorri tranquila.

-Prometo não te machucar amor. -ele beijou meus lábios carinhoso, e deu-lhe uma mordida de leve. -Eu te quero tanto. -gemeu em meu ouvido e eu não tive como não suspirar arrepiada com aquilo.

Shun ficou de joelhos e inclinou o corpo para retirar a camisa.

"Caral... Se fodeu! Deuses, tanta perfeição deveria ser proibido"

Pqp, que corpo era aquele? Todos os gominhos pareciam ter sido esculpidos a dedos. Levei minha mão curiosa e por alguns minutos Shun me permitiu explorar seu corpo, até que se deitou do meu lado e tratou de atacar meu pescoço, e só parou para me ajudar a retirar o vestido, me deixando apenas com o conjunto de lingerie preto, e por uns segundos foi sua vez de admirar meu corpo.

Ele não teve pressa, beijou e explorou lentamente cada parte do meu corpo como se quisesse decorar cada parte deste, e quando a ultima peça de meu corpo foi lentamente deslisada por minhas pernas e sua língua avida brincou com minha parte mais sensível um grito abafado se sobrepôs a nossas respirações descompassadas. Shun me olhou e se inclinou sobre mim.

-Não faz isso Anna. -mordeu meu lábio e seus olhos já possuíam aquele brilho estranho. -Eu quero ouvir cada som do se corpo essa noite. -dedos foram introduzidos em mim e eu gritei pelo susto. -Não me negue isso. -ele começou com movimentos leves.

Depois de brincar com os dedos, ele voltou a me sugar com sua língua a explorar meu intimo me levando a loucura. Um calor estranho começou a me consumir e quando ele parou subindo com uma trilha de beijos por meu corpo miei em protesto. Ele enlaçou uma de nossas mãos e me beijou, e com a outra puxou minha cocha nos encachando, e quando eu percebi uma dor fina e incomoda me fez apertar com todas as forças que tinha sua mão.

Uma gota de suor desceu por seu rosto, e Shun travou a mandíbula, eu não podia imaginar o quão deveria está sendo difícil se controlar daquela maneira. Levei a mão machucada ao seu rosto e tracei uma linha por sua face descendo por seu pescoço e indo até o tronco, o sorri em meio a dor e ele grunhiu se enterrando com tudo em mim. Não gritei, apenas arfei com o ardor daquela nova invasão, mas Shun me distraiu disso quando deu leves mordiscadas em meu seio. Ele me olhou, e quando teve certeza que minha atenção estava nele mostrou-me a mão e lambeu demoradamente dois dedos e calmamente os levou até meu clitóris fazendo uma massagem gostosa ali, e não demorou muito para eu voltar a me sentir quente novamente, e ele começou a se movimentar devagar sem parar de brincar com minha parte sensível.

Ele não teve pressa em aumentar a velocidade, parecia se saciar ao sair e entrar fundo em mim, e diferente do que eu sempre imaginei eu acabei gozando assim, o prazer foi tanto que os dedos dos meus pés se contorceram tanto quantos as juntas do meu corpo, e foi nesse momento que ele aumentou a velocidade prolongando loucamente meu prazer e alcançando enfim o dele.

Seus olhos curiosos vasculharam-me, e apesar de enfim estarem voltando ao verde natural, assim como sua respiração, eu ainda me sentia curiosa sobre o real significado daquilo. Eu sorri tranquilizadora, e ele beijou minha testa antes de deitar ao meu lado e me puxar para si.

-Seus olhos. -ele levantou uma sobrancelha curioso. -Eles parecem fluorescentes as vezes.

-Isso acontece sempre que meu cosmo é "ativado", e eu preciso me controlar mais. -devo ter feito uma cara engraçada porque ele riu. -Quando meu poder começa a se descontrolar e transbordar pelo meu corpo. Isso comum quando entro numa luta. Desculpe por te assustar naquela luta. -fiz que não.

-Eu percebi antes daquilo. -ele iria perguntar algo, mais eu continuei. -Quando nos tocamos mais intimamente, desde a primeira vez, isso sempre acontece. -ele passou a mão no cabelo e me olhou num pedido mudo de desculpa. -Eu não me assustei se é isso que te preocupa Shun, eu só fiquei curiosa. -ele parecia embasbacado com minha declaração e dei de ombros. -Na verdade eu acho isso muito "estimulante". -ri e ele me beijou.

-Você é louca, completamente louca. -ri mais.

-Pena que só percebeu agora, vai ter quer aguentar essa louquinha aqui pelo resto de sua vida. -fiz graça.

-E eu não poderia estar mais feliz por isso. -ele fez carinho no meu nariz com o seu. -Até porque a vida é uma aventura, não uma viagem organizada.

Ri loucamente com essa frase. Shun certamente era o homem perfeito para mim.


	10. Cada dia trás uma nova descoberta!

Deitada no escuro do quarto, com apenas o som tranquilo de sua respiração em minha nuca e o calor de seu corpo no meu a me aquecer, me pego a pensar que mesmo agora depois de tanto tempo casados, eu ainda acordo de madrugada, no mesmo horário que acordaria para ir ao colégio. Sei que nesse momento um sorriso esplendoroso ilumina meu rosto, pois a meses já não sou a mesma menina, a meses que sou uma mulher casada. Não me entendam mal, eu não estou reclamando de nada, eu seria a pessoa mais idiota do mundo se o fizesse, contudo é impossível não lembrar das pequenas coisas que aconteceram no percurso até aqui. A nossa primeira noite de amor e todas as que se seguiram a essa, e a nossa primeira briga de casal, há a nossa primeira briga, como me esquecer de algo tão inusitado, e apesar de no momento eu querer "esganá-lo", tudo que sinto agora com a lembrança é uma imensa vontade de abraça-lo e ama-ló mais.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quando Shun gemeu apertando fortemente minhas nádegas eu sabia, mesmo sem olhar para seus olhos - que geralmente se iluminavam - que ele tinha alcançado seu ápice, e mesmo assim não parei de rebolar sobre seu membro duro, eu queria prolongar o máximo possível aquele prazer, não para ele sinto dizer, mais para mim, porque eu juro, não importava quantas vezes eu o tivesse, eu o desejava mais e mais.

Mas algo sempre me incomodava, desde a nossa primeira vez ele não havia mais tomado a iniciativa de me tocar, não, ele nunca me negou seu corpo ou correspondeu menos as minhas investidas, pelo contrário, ao menor toque meu, ao menor sinal de desejo, mesmo um beijo mais exigente já o fazia me corresponder com prazer, mas era sempre eu que começava algo. Na primeira semana de casados ele mal me tocou, e sempre que o fazia era com um zelo excessivo, e até eu notar que ele precisava de alguma demonstração da minha parte para termos algo mais intimo, foi no mínimo frustrante, não que agora, quase um mês depois eu esteja menos frustrada.

-Ikki vem jantar aqui. -eu disse com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro puxando a ar com força, eu estava muito cansada.

-Quer que eu prepare o jantar? -ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça enquanto eu afirmava na esperança de que se não falasse mais, poderia voltar mais rapidamente a respirar tranquila. -Algo especial?

-Não, ele só disse que a comida dos serviçais era uma "merda". -Shun riu leve enquanto eu saia de seu colo e tentava firmar minhas pernas tremulas no chão. -E sei que ele ama sua comida, apesar de jamais admitir tão abertamente quanto eu. -ele segurou minha cintura me ajudando a manter o equilíbrio, e foi impossível não notar a vermelhidão de seu rosto. -Então, entendendo o pedido mudo dele, eu o convidei para comer aqui, você não se importa não é? -perguntei rindo e ele ficou mais vermelho.

"Tadinho, maldade" -minha consciência me repreendia.

-Não... -disse num sussurro.

Todos os cavaleiros de ouro, sem nem mesmo uma exceçãozinha apareceram na manhã seguinte ao nosso casamento, e vinheram nos parabenizar, e claro trazer os seus presentes. E mais surpreendente do que isso, foi a quebra de paradigmas que eu mesma tinha me imposto sobre eles, pois diferente do que eu esperava eles eram completamente loucos, com a exceção de Mu, todos os outros tem "probleminhas", e imaginem-me perdida no meio de um bando de homens gaiatos e extravagantes. Então sim, eles nos obrigaram a comemorar o dia inteiro, e a bagaceira foi geral, e como meu ilustríssimo amigo e conterrâneo Aldebaram bem frisou, foi uma festa "digna de brasileiros", com direito a várias bebidas e bêbado vomitando o banheiro - vulgo Seiya.

Agora tenho uma opinião bem diferente de cada cavaleiro de ouro, e querendo ou não, eu os cataloguei cada um com um adjetivo; Hyoga é sincero (sempre curto e grosso), juro que posso ouvi-lo dizer um "foda-se" sempre que lhe incomodam. Kanon é estressado, se irrita sempre, aprendi a nunca perguntar algo sem pensar (ainda me pergunto como Seiya não perdeu a cabeça de tantos tapas que leva). Mu é culto, o tipico erudito a quem pedimos conselhos sempre. Dohko a quem fui apresentada naquela manhã como sendo o cavaleiro de libra é calmo (só não o deixe bêbado, ele tem anos de piadas para contar, e isso pode acarretar uma dor no estomago, eu sei bem o que é isso). Seiya, o cínico, puts, nunca conheci alguém tão divertidamente cara de pau, mas amo conversar com ele, e claro, sem contar que Shun parece ter um leve ciúme desse, nada de mais, apenas vive com aquele olhar envergonhado como quando se é pego no flagra observando a conversa alheia. E por fim, mas não menos importante, Ikki, meu amado cunhado, ele sim foi difícil de definir, pois no começo mal falava comigo, mais como uma boa irritante que sou, o infernizei, não só por ele ser irmão de Shun, mais por que ele era muito quieto e frio. Sempre que o encontrava, seja no mercado ou mesmo quando resolvia dar um passeio entre as casas, eu o chamava para comer conosco, e apesar de no começo ele vir mais por obrigação, agora ele vinha mais pela companhia. Por algum motivo ele acabou se apegando a mim, e talvez, eu seja a única pessoa em todo o Santuário com quem ele conversa por mais do que alguns minutos, mesmo que na maioria das vezes ele só me escute falar feito uma matraca. Então no fim eu defino Ikki como sendo carinhoso, não, ele não é como Shun que demonstra seu amor, na verdade, Ikki sempre esconde por detrás de uma muralhara fria todos os seus sentimentos, mais eu sei, na verdade é só observa o cuidado que ele tem com o irmão e com tudo que faz, o carinho implícito a sua volta.

-Vou tomar um banho e volto para te ajudar no almoço.

Sim eu estava atacando meu delicioso marido na cadeira da cozinha.

-Tomarei também, mais fique no nosso quarto que irei para o de hóspedes. -concordei animada saindo da cozinha logo apos e me dirigindo para o quarto.

"Um banho gelado, porque pqp que calor!"

\- "Calor é, seiiii"-ri enquanto entrava no banheiro.

"Kyaaa, tarada! Eu estava me referindo a temperatura atual sua ninfomaníaca" -gargalhei e dei graças por está sozinha ou me achariam uma louca.

Depois de tomar banho, vesti uma saia e uma regata preta (realmente estava calor), resolvi que preferia ficar descalça e me dirigi saltitante para a cozinha, mais me controlei ao ouvir risadas, e mesmo sem querer acabei "fechando a cara" antes de adentrar o local.

Sim, eu sabia quem era, e sim eu não gostava de sua presença em "minha" casa.

-Sério Shun? -sua voz parecia idolatrá-lo.

-Sim June, depois é só deixar dora e pronto. -Shun virava algo na frigideira (pelo cheiro era peixe), e June estava em cima dele, estava tão colada que seu seio encostava de leve no braço dele. -eles riam leves.

"Teremos piranha para o jantar?"

Shun estava sem camisa e seus cabelos assim como os meus estavam molhados, me dando a entender que ele tinha acabado de sair do banho também.

-Estou atrapalhando? -ambos se viraram para mim, mais diferente da loira que tinha a mascara no rosto me impedindo de ver suas feições, Shun possuía uma cara de surpresa ao me ver ali.

-Não, Shun só estava me explicando como deixar o peixe mais dourado sem queimar. -olhei para ele que confirmou e ambos se olharam e sorriram como se tivessem um segredo.

-Não sabia que precisava ficar sem camisa para assar peixe. -levantei uma sobrancelha desafiadora, e Shun ficou pasmo. -Não é educado receber visitas assim. -aponte para seu corpo, e ele sorriu envergonhado.

-Anna, quando a June chegou eu havia acabado de sair do banho, e já que ela estava aqui eu a convidei para almoçar conosco, e aproveitei para lhe ensinar algumas coisas, já que ela nunca foi lá a melhor das cozinheiras. -eles riram.

-Não se preocupe, eu não me incomodo de vê-lo sem camisa, crescemos juntos lembra. -sua voz estava tão animada que eu tive de me segurar para não partir para cima dela.

-Sei bem disso, mais ainda sim é desrespeitoso. -sibilei olhando diretamente para ele. -Ou será que eu deveria receber as pessoas aqui sem camisa também?

-Anna, deixe de... -ele deu um passo a frente e eu me virei para sair.

-Estou vendo que não precisa da minha ajuda, com licença. -sai pisando firme e o ouvi se desculpar e me seguir.

Entrei no quarto e bati a porta com tudo, mas essa logo foi aberta de novo.

-O que deu em você? -ele perguntou aflito.

-O que deu em mim? Tá me sacaneando Shun? -virei exasperada e o olhei firme. -Sério que eu tenho tanta cara de idiota assim?

-Por Atenas, do que você está falando? -ele passou a mão no cabelo nervoso. -Nós somos só amigos, e...

-O INFERNO. -gritei. -Ela estava quase se jogando em você.

-Você está vendo coisas. Estávamos apenas conversando, e...

-Você ainda a defende? -rir com escarnio. -Quer saber. FODAM-SE. -ele deu um passo em minha direção.

-Pare com isso agora. -sibilou frio, me encarando com raiva contida.

Me virei e sentei na cama ficando de costas para ele.

-Anna eu estou falando com você. -seu tom frio me angustiava mais eu não voltaria atrás.

-Eu não tenho nada para falar com você. -disse tentando soar calma. -Mas me faça um favor. Vá para o inferno e leve sua diaba particular com você.

Ele pisou duro vindo em minha direção, mais parou e deu meia volta.

"Ann Shun" -eu estava sendo maldosa? Estava, e daí?

\- "Ele mereceu!"

"Mais você pegou pesado!"

\- "O quê? Ela estava dando em cima dele descaradamente."

"Você viu as coisas assim, mais e ele?"

\- "Ele? Para ele aquilo era uma conversa de amigos. Em que mundo aquilo era uma conversa de amigos?"

"Não estou dizendo que você está errada, apenas que se quer delimitar um território precisa avisar ao dono, ou seja, você precisa dizê-lo diretamente, e não ser uma completa idiota."

\- "Eu fui idiota? Ele trouxe a louca que tentou me matar para dentro de minha casa e fica de conversinha com ela na cozinha, sem camisa, e quer que eu aceite isso de boa?"

\- "Primeiro a casa é de vocês e ele pode trazer quem quiser. Segundo, eles são amigos e ela já te pediu "desculpas" por tentar te matar -legal isso cara. Terceiro, você foi idiota por mandá-los se foder, não ela, não ele, mais ambos. Então trate de engolir esse seu orgulho idiota e seja mulher para ter uma conversa clara com seu marido, e não ficar emburrada como uma pirralha chata"

Tá depois desse chá de "simancou" eu resolvi ficar quieta. Sai da cama e fui para a mesinha de estudos e comecei a ler um livro. Não, eu não iria jantar com eles, eu ainda queria enfiar uma faca na loira, e provavelmente minha presença só iria piorar as coisas entre eu e Shun, e convenhamos, depois de como eu o irritei seria melhor dá um tempo a ele.

Parei de ler aquele livro de contos quando minhas costas começaram a doer, então fui para o guarda-roupas e coloquei uma camisola de algodão, e me dirigi a minha penteadeira, e foi nesse momento que ele entrou no quarto. No primeiro momento ele olhou para cama, e não me encontrado lá vasculhou o quarto ainda da porta, e quando me viu travou a mandíbula e entrou. Pegou uma roupa e a trocou, e eu me peguei perguntando em qual momento ele tinha vestido a camisa.

"Ele realmente não saiu sem camisa do quarto? Cara isso que é moral! CHUPA JUNE!" -eu comemoraria depois, por hora precisava concertar as coisas entre nós.

Shun fez menção de ir para a cama, contudo eu me levantei e toquei seu braço.

-Shun... -mordi o lábio, e ele esperou, mais não me olhou diretamente. -Meus pais me ensinaram desde cedo...

-Seus pais? -ele disse quase num tom de deboche e aquilo me machucou, e instintivamente me afastei dele. -Desculpe. -ele passou a mão no cabelo com raiva e eu respirei fundo.

-Meus pais me ensinaram desde pequena que um casal não deve ser deitar com raiva um do outro, nem nunca sair de casa sem um beijo desejando um ótimo dia. -ele enfim me fitou. Agente nunca sabe se vamos acordar na manhã seguinte, nem se quando saímos iremos voltar. Então esses pequenos gestos nos impedem de nos arrependemos pelo resto de nossas vidas por algo de momento. Por isso por favor, eu gostaria de seguir ao menos esse ensinamento deles. -ele suspirou, e fez que sim.

Sentei na ponta da cama brincando com os dedos e esperei que ele sentasse também para começar.

-Acho que te pedir desculpas não ajuda em nada nessa situação. -ele me olhava impassível. -Mas mesmo assim eu vou fazê-lo... Sinto muito por ter gritado com você, e por ter te mandado se foder e ir para o inferno. -disse constrangida e seus lábios se comprimiram num meio sorriso. -Mas não irei me desculpar por ter agido daquela maneira na cozinha. -ele bufou. -Não é certo que você ande sem camisa pela casa quando temos visitas. O que eu não quero para mim eu não faço com os outros, certo?

-Certo e eu sinceramente não discordo disso. Só que entenda Anna, em nenhum momento eu pensei que você se ofenderia tanto por isso, e sinto muito mesmo por faze-ló, mais isso não é desculpa para a forma como você tratou a June. -ele apertava uma mão na outra.

-Ela estava quase se jogando em cima de você, como você reagiria se fosse o contrário?

-Eu não tiraria conclusões precipitadas com toda certeza, por que eu confio em você. -ele me respondeu tão calmo que me senti mal. -Eu jamais trairia você, eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa, além do mais eu sempre vi a June como uma irmã.

-Mas ela não pensa assim sobre você. -bufamos juntos. -Eu não gosto dela, ponto.

-Você nem a conhece. -ele jogou. -Nunca a deu uma chance de se aproximar. June não daria em cima de um homem casado Anna, eu conheço o caráter dela. -me controlei para não xingá-lo por me vir com uma desculpa tão esfarrapada. -Porquê você está tão insegura? Porquê não acredita em mim? Por acaso eu lhe dei algum motivo para isso? -ele perguntou sincero.

"EITA DR DO CARALH... Pera que vou buscar pipoca!"

Respirei fundo. Ele estava certo, eu estava insegura. Mais como eu diria a ele isso, como eu diria que tinha receio de que ele não me desejasse. Eu não aguentaria olhar em seus olhos e vê-lo se sentir culpado por não me desejar.

-Olhe para mim Anna, olhe e me diga o que realmente está acontecendo. -ele segurou minhas mãos e só ai me dei conta que essas tremiam. -Lembra que prometemos ser sinceros um com o outro para que esse casamento desse certo.

-Sim... -senti as lágrimas mesmo sabendo que eu não devia chorar.

-Eu fiz algo tão ruim assim? -ele perguntou quase em desespero. -Ei... Me diga o que está acontecendo Anna. -comecei a chorar -Deuses... -ele me puxou e me abraçou. -Por favor Anna, me conte... -ele esperou que eu me acalmasse antes de me solta e me fitar angustiado.

-Você não me deseja. -afirmei respirando fundo e ele pareceu confuso. -Eu não sinto que você me deseja como mulher.

Ele me olhou e ficou abrindo e fechando a boca sem conseguir formular uma frase.

-Eu não estou reclamando nem nada, já que você cumpri seu papel e sempre bem... -fiquei envergonhada.

-Por Atena, de onde você tirou isso? -ele apertou minhas mãos nas suas. -Anna eu... eu te desejo... te desejo loucamente. -ele estava vermelho. -Por que você pensa que não... que eu não te desejo?

-Você nunca tenta nada além de me beijar. -pronto, eu disse.

-Me desculpe. Droga Anna, eu realmente sinto muito... Me perdoe por ser um completo covarde e fazer você passar por isso. -Shun puxou minhas mãos e beijou carinhosamente suas costas. -Depois da nossa primeira vez. -ele olhava fixamente para nossas alianças. -Eu fiquei com medo de te machucar, de não me controlar e acabar te machucando. Eu não tinha me dado conta até você me contar sobre meus olhos, então eu não sabia o que fazer.

-Ô... -foi tudo que consegui dizer.

-Eu tenho medo de machucar você Anna, porque... -soltei minhas mãos das suas e dei um peteleco em sua testa e ele ficou me olhando sem entender aquilo.

-Baka. Se tivesse me dito antes eu não pensaria tanta besteira. -ele murmurou um desculpe abafado. -Você não vai me machucar Shun! -sentenciei.

-Você não...

-Isso com toda a certeza acontece com todo cavaleiro. Você só começa a realmente a se descontrolar quando está gozando, o que é uma reação normal do seu corpo, assim como os meus olhos se dilatam e ficam mais escuros, os seus brilhas mais fluorescentes. -eu rir de seu constrangimento. -Se não fosse assim, não sobraria uma esposa nesse Santuário. -ele ainda me olhava preocupado. -Se dúvida façamos um teste. Você não se controla e se eu sentir qualquer dor, por mínima que seja, eu te paro, tudo bem?

-Anna. -ele parecia ainda ter medo.

-Só saberemos se tentarmos. -me aproximei o beijando. -Eu confio em você amor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Desde aquele dia as coisas não foram mais as mesmas. Não, eu não fiquei amiga da sonsa da June, mais por Shun eu a suporto educadamente, eu tento juro. Ikki me infernizou por dias para saber o que eu tinha feito para que Shun ficasse com tanta raiva, segundo ele, o irmão olhava para a comida como se essa tivesse ofendido sua mãe – palavras dele. Eu ri muito. Com Shun as coisas ficaram mais profundas, ficamos cada dia mais ligados um ao outro. Sempre conversamos, sobre tudo, e apesar de no começo termos vergonha e até um pouco de receio, no fim adquirimos confiança mutua para se abrir cada dia mais. Mesmo assim eu sei que tem muita coisa sobre ele que eu ainda não sei, muita coisa que como ele mesmo diz, não está pronto para falar e depois da nossa ultima conversa eu aceito isso tranquilamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Deixa vai Shun... -pedi fazendo bico.

-Não me olhe assim Anna. -ele cruzou os braços insatisfeito.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor vaiiiiii. -pulei agarrando sua cintura, e ele segurou firma a única peça que escondia sua intimidade de cair, a toalha.

-Anna isso não vai dar certo. -ri marota.

-Se você deixar prometo que te deixo fazer o mesmo comigo depois. -o virei para mim, e vi um leve sorriso se formar em seu rosto, e em poucos minutos suas bochechas ganharam a coloração avermelhada, e eu sabia que enfim tinha ganho aquela disputa. -Quando, onde e como você quiser gatinho. -sussurrei em seu ouvi, então ele se afastou e sentou na cadeira.

-Tudo bem. -disse tão baixo que eu mal ouvi, mais gritei em comemoração enquanto ele passava a mão pelo rosto envergonhado. -Mais eu não vou sair de casa. -confirmei feliz.

Corri para nosso guarda-roupas e escolhi a roupa para ele, sim, toda essa confusão era por que eu encasquetei que queria ver Shun vestido de uma forma mais dark e com o cabelo em estilo Samurai, ou seja, preso em um rabo de cavalo, e porque hoje? Simples, hoje iriamos fazer um pique-nique em baixo da nossa árvore para comemorar a chegada da primavera, e claro, eu tinha uma surpresa para ele, por isso precisava de um tempo sozinha na cozinha.

Terminei de arrumar seu cabelo e quando ele começou a trocar de roupa eu escondi o pequeno embrulho saindo de fininho do quarto, e após fechar a porta corri para a cozinha e encontrei a cesta que Shun havia preparado para levarmos, e escondi o embrulho preto no meio desta. Não demorou muito para Shun chegar e pegar a cesta sorrindo, e ambos nos dirigimos para o jardim que agora estava mais florido do quê antes, tinham até algumas borboletas ali, e eu podia ouvir alguns pássaros também. Forrei o chão para que nos sentássemos, e Shun começou a retirar as coisas da cesta. Meu coração batia descompassado pela ansiedade, sem falar que olhá-lo com aqueles cabelos e aquela roupa de menino roqueiro era de dar água na boca.

-Foi uma boa ideia não sairmos hoje, eu realmente entendo o porque de você querer está aqui, mais deveríamos ter convidado os outros. -eu tinha sido firme em passar aquele tempo a sós com ele, não só para vesti-lo, claro. -O que é isso? -ele pegou o embrulho e me olhou curioso.

-Um presente para você. -sorri abertamente, e ele me olhou confuso. -Abra. -ele encostou as costas na árvore e eu sentei no meio de suas pernas ficando de lado para ter uma boa visão de seu rosto, eu não queria perder nada daquilo.

-Quando você comprou isso? -ele perguntou desconfiado.

-Ante ontem, eu vi numa loja do mercado e enquanto você achava que eu estava no banheiro, eu entrei nela para comprar. -sorri sapeca enquanto ele fez uma careta de desagrado. -Desculpa mais eu queria fazer uma surpresa para você Shun.

Ele por fim tirou todos os papeis que cercavam a caixa e a abriu, meu coração batia loucamente, e quando a caixa foi totalmente aberta ele me olhou sem entender, e pegou o presente com cuidado e os colocou na palma da mão. Os sapatinhos verdes mal cabiam em sua mão de tão pequenos, e quando esta tremeu eu soube que ele tinha entendido.

-Anna... -ele respirou com dificuldade, lágrimas começaram a cair e ele me cercou com a outra mão, e com um cuidado tocou minha barriga.

-Eu queria que você fosse o primeiro a saber. -disse baixinho e levei minha mão a barriga também.

-Desde... quando? Descobriu... tempo... Anna -ele gaguejava e eu sorri leve sentindo minhas lágrimas também caírem por meu rosto.

-No mesmo dia que comprei os sapatinhos. Eu já desconfiava por isso quis ir ao médico para confirmar. -ele beijou meu rosto. -Estou com sete semanas agora, então ainda vai demorar um pouco para você me vê redondinha. -ambos rimos.

-Estou ansioso por isso. -Shun alisou meu rosto e me olhou com tanto carinho que fez meu peito se encher de um sentimento maravilhoso. -Obrigado... Anna eu não sei como te agradecer, você nem imagina como está me fazendo feliz agora. Eu não sei se riu, se choro. Tenho vontade de correr e gritar para todos saberem e ao mesmo tempo quero ficar aqui e curtir apenas com você. -ele ria e chorava e mesmo assim me beijou, foi tão brusco que nossos dentes bateram de leve nos fazendo rir ainda mais entre o beijo.

Ficamos nos curtindo assim por alguns minutos, até que ele me ajeitou entre suas pernas encostando minhas costas em seu peito, e em nenhum momento ele parou de fazer carinho na minha barriga.

-Eu não conheci meus pais, sempre fomos eu e o Ikki, e ele sempre cuidou de mim como pode, e me protegeu de todos, tanto que quando eu fui escolhido para treinar na "Ilha da Rainha da Morte" ele trocou seu papel comigo, e eu acebei indo para a "Ilha de Andrômeda". -respirou fundo e entrelaçou sua mão na minha. -Aos treze anos eu voltei para Grécia como um cavaleiro, com a ideia de que veria meu irmão e de que tudo ficaria bem, ledo engano. -ele encostou sua testa em meu ombro descansando a cabeça ali. -A partir do momento em que pisei na Grécia as coisas só pioraram, e eu perdi as contas de com quantas pessoas lutei, de quantas vezes Ikki teve de me salvar pelo simples fato de eu não querer matar o inimigo enquanto ele não exitaria em tirar minha vida. E por eu ser assim, eu... eu fiz... eu sou... -suas lágrimas molharam meu ombro e eu o sentia tremer todo.

-Tudo bem Shun, eu estou aqui, estamos, somos uma família agora. -ele me abraçou forte, e chorou bastante.

-Eu não quero essa vida para essa criança Anna, eu quero vê meu filho crescer como uma criança feliz, sem preocupações, sem guerras e sangue.

-E ele será Shun, nós dois garantiremos isso. -ele beijou minha bochecha.

Ficamos ali a tarde toda, conversando e trocando leves caricias, depois resolvemos preparar um jantar e chamamos nossos amigos para contar a novidade. E novamente foi aquele alvoroço. A euforia foi geral, tanto que o pobre do meu marido foi sacudido por todos, e ficou vermelho a noite quase toda por causa das piadinhas.

"Apressadinho você não, em menos de 4 meses de casados, quem te viu quem te vê em Shun" -Seiya disse e Shun não sabia onde enfiar a cara quando todos rimos, eu me sentiria mal depois por rir dele, mais a sua cara de vergonha naquele momento foi impagável.

Todavia o que me deixou mais feliz naquela noite foi quando todos começaram a se despedir e Ikki me puxou para um canto e sussurrou para que apenas eu ouvisse.

\- "Obrigada por fazer meu irmão sorri de novo, e por nós dar uma família" -e antes que ele fugisse eu o abracei.

\- "Eu que agradeço por me aceitarem entre vocês, e cuidarem tão bem de mim"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Bom dia amor. -ele disse rouco em meu ouvido.

-Bom dia. -ele alisou de leve minha barriga que agora já estava visível, e eu sorri com esse seu habito matinal, e me virei para ele, brincando com nossos narizes o fazendo rir.

 ** **Na plenitude da felicidade, cada dia é uma vida inteira.****


	11. Relativo!

-Bom dia. -ele alisou de leve minha barriga que agora já estava visível, e eu sorri com esse seu habito matinal, e me virei para ele, brincando com nossos narizes o fazendo rir. -Tô com fome. -fiz bico e ele sorriu e o mordeu.

-Manhosa. -Shun fez menção de levantar e eu o empurrei de volta para cama e subi sentando em cima dele.

-Você não me perguntou o que eu queria comer. -fiz aquela cara e rebolei em cima de seu membro que já estava duro.

Eu vestia apenas uma blusa de manga longa verde, que pertencia a ele, o que o fazia morder os lábios desejoso ao me olhar. Ele me apertou com cuidado quando sentei em cima de seu membro começando a cavalgar vagarosamente para que ambos curtíssimos o máximo possível aquele prazer. Mas quando aumentei o ritmo Shun me ajudou e ditou a velocidade das estocadas me levando a loucura.

Eu estava um pouco ofegante ainda, então ele me carregou até o banheiro, e em meio as nossas brincadeiras infantis tomamos banho. Eu ria enquanto ele desajeitadamente secava meus cabelos, por que ele mais bagunçava do que secava, o pior eram que os seus ainda pigavam tanto que uma poça começava a se formar atrás de si.

-Shun, aconteceu algo? -ele me olhou curioso. -Você recebeu uma carta ontem e só me falou que teria uma reunião hoje com os outros cavaleiros de ouro. -dei de ombros e peguei a toalha de suas mãos e passei a enxugar seu cabelo. -Só que já faz algum tempo que você e os outros parecem mais agitados, sem falar que o Ikki saiu a mais de uma semana.

-Ikki sempre sumia assim... -ele pareceu ficar cauteloso.

-Se não quiser, ou não puder me dizer é só falar, eu vou entender. -ele sorriu triste para mim e puxou minhas mãos de sua cabeça e beijou as costas destas calmamente.

-Ikki sempre sumia assim, e eu já tinha me forçado a aceitar que isso fazia parte da natureza dele, mas sim, agora eu também estou um pouco preocupado, porque desde que te conheceu ele não saia mais, e não acredito que faria isso agora que está grávida, não sem um bom motivo, conheço meu irmão o suficiente para saber o quão superprotetor ele é com quem ama. -ele brincou com uma mexa do meu cabelo bagunçado. -Por isso eu também estranhei quando ele sumiu. E aquela carta que recebi me "convidando" para a reunião de hoje com o Grande Mestre não me ajudou em nada a ficar menos preocupado. Sim Anna, eu realmente acho que algo muito errado está acontecendo.

-Será que Ikki está bem? -perguntei aflita.

-Ei.. -ele segurou meu rosto entre as mãos e beijou de leve a ponta do meu nariz e sorriu tranquilizador. -Estamos falando do meu irmão, o homem que carrega o titulo de imortal, e que é conhecido por ser o mais forte dentre os Cavaleiros de Ouro. Por isso não se preocupe, seja lá o que esteja acontecendo ele vai dar um jeito de voltar.

Shun me beijou de leve e depois alisou minha protuberante barriga.

-Me prometa que não saíra de casa enquanto eu estiver fora. -o olhei apreensiva. -Eu sei que nada vai lhe acontecer no Santuário, mas eu ficarei mais tranquilo se tiver certeza que estará em casa Anna, por favor.

-Não sairei, pode ir tranquilo Shun. -sorri e ele me largou mais sereno.

Aquela não seria a primeira vez que Shun iria para uma reunião como Grande Mestre me deixando por algumas horas sozinha, mais era a primeira que ele me pedia para não sair, até porque todos não se cansam de dizer que enquanto eu ficar dentro do Santuário estarei segura.

"Algo está cheirando mal nessa história toda"

\- "Eu também acho!"

Fomos nos arrumar, cada qual perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos. Shun esperou paciente para que eu me arrumasse e fomos para a cozinha e preparamos o café juntos, para depois nos sentarmos e comermos.

-Eles estão vindo amor. -ele me abraçou por trás e beijou meu pescoço, então parei de lavar a louça e me virei para ele. -Anna... -o beijei de leve e toquei nossos narizes.

-Vá tranquilo Shun, vou ficar no quarto lendo até você chegar, prometo. -ele suspirou afirmando.

-Bom dia Anna, Shun. -disseram quase em uníssono, e eu sorri para eles me afastando um pouco de Shun.

-Bom dia gente.

-Shun, está na hora, podemos ir? -Mu vinha com Shaka e Aldebaram. -Seiya, Hyoga e Dohko já devem está nos esperando também.

-Vamos. -foi tudo que ele se limitou a dizer e quando eles passaram por nós ele beijou minha testa e alisou minha barriga. -Volto o mais rápido que puder. -fiz que sim e ele se virou indo embora.

Fui para o quarto como o prometi assim que terminei de arrumar a cozinha, e peguei um livro para ler. Quando percebi que não estava com concentração suficiente para isso, resolvi fazer "algo de futuro" e fui bordar as fraudas do enxoval do bebê, pois apesar de não sabermos o sexo - decisão nossa – queríamos tudo pronto para quando este chegasse.

Contrariando toda e qualquer expectativa que eu tivesse de ficar no quarto até Shun chegar , não tive opções quando senti uma enorme vontade de comer, sabia que deveria está quase na hora do almoço então me resignei ao voltar para a cozinha e preparar um lanche, e tal foi minha surpresa ao perceber que não estava sozinha ali.

-O que faz aqui June? -perguntei cismada, e ela olhou primeiro para minha barriga e depois para mim.

June depois de descobrir sobre minha gravidez raramente aparecia, e lembro como se fosse ontem sua cara de espanto quando um Shun todo feliz lhe contou a "novidade".

-Bom dia para você também Anna. -disse de mal humor. -Encontrei com Shun e ele me pediu para ficar aqui com você até que ele voltasse. -deu de ombros e sentou em uma cadeira, e eu fiquei patetamente ali em pé ainda tentando assimilar tudo aquilo. -Deveria se sentar, não deve fazer muito bem para você ficar em pé por tanto tempo.

-Vou preparar o almoço, gostaria de algo em especial? -ela me olhou com uma pergunta muda. -Eu não vou envenenar a comida se é isso que quer saber. -ela riu pelo nariz.

-Não, é só que é a primeira vez que me convida para comer aqui, mesmo que implicitamente. -eu peguei algumas verduras na geladeira e uma vasilha, depois me sentei na cadeira a sua frente para começar a cortar.

-Você está aqui, mesmo que a pedido do meu marido para que eu não fique sozinha, então é o mínimo que posso fazer. -falei tranquila. -Eu também recebi educação sabe! -afirmei e ela me olhou incrédula e depois acabamos rindo juntas.

-Em que posso te ajudar? -ela perguntou apontando para a vasinha de verduras que eu descascava.

Preparamos o almoço, e eu realmente devo admitir, June é uma desgraça na cozinha. Comemos uma salada com arroz e bife ao molho vermelho, e o mais estranho era que eu estava me acostumando com sua presença ali, mesmo que nenhuma de nos perdesse a chance de dá uma "corte" na outra quando tínhamos chance.

"Isso, compactue com o inimigo"

\- "Mantenha os amigos perto e os inimigos mais ainda"

"Menina esperta, quando crescer eu quero ser igual a você" -revirei os olhos.

Shun chegou pouco depois com os outros, mas nenhum deles demorou ali, mesmo June mal esperou Shun chegar para se despedir – não antes de agradecemos a ela – e ir. Ele almoçou quieto, sua aparência não demonstrava nada e isso me preocupava, ele não é do tipo que esconde seus sentimento.

-Quer ir a praça hoje a noite? -ambos caminhávamos para a sala.

-Tem algo de especial hoje lá? -a praça da cidade era sempre movimentada e animada, as pessoas sempre se juntavam lá para comer e conversar, sem falar que era um dos lugares mais arborizados da cidade.

-Não, apenas achei que você gostaria de sair um pouco de casa. -sorri terna.

-Obrigada! Mas tem que ter sorvete. -disse rindo.

-Tudo que quiser. -sentamos no sofá e o olhei pelo canto do olho.

-Então a noite promete... -ri maliciosa.

Shun deitou a cabeça em meu colo e jogou as pernas folgadamente no sofá deitando por completo ali, e eu me limitei a faze-lhe cafuné, então ele fechou os olhos apreciando o carinho.

-Ikki saiu em uma missão de investigação. -ele me disse ainda de olhos fechados. -Segundo o Grande Mestre foram ouvidos relatos de pessoas estranhas rondando algumas das entradas para o Santuário.

-Alguém sabe como chegar aqui? Achei que ninguém além dos cavaleiros de Atena soubessem o caminho.

-Durante a guerra, alguém nos traiu contando aos espectros como entrar aqui. Muitos morreram por causa disso. Até onde sei não sobrou nenhum espectro, mas não sabemos se essa informação não foi passada para outros. -ele tirou a mão do rosto e abriu os olhos, levando a mão até meus rosto fazendo carinho ali. -Não se preocupe, mesmo que consigam entrar, nunca chegariam a nossa casa. -ele afirmou tranquilo ainda fazendo-me carinho. -E de qualquer forma, isso é só uma suposição amor, nada foi confirmado ainda, só fomos avisados por puro "protocolo".

Pensando por esse lado ele tinha razão, mesmo que invadissem o lugar teriam de enfrentar os cavaleiros de prata e bronze, e mesmo que por um milagre passassem, Mu e Aldebaran cuidariam deles. Posso afirmar sem nem mesmo pestanejar que como Shun, eles dariam a vida para não deixar ninguém passar por suas casas, não só por mim, mais acima de tudo por serem Cavaleiros de Ouro de Atena, e aquela era sua função ali não?!

A tarde passou rápido, e agora eu quase pulava animada enquanto nos dirigíamos a cidade. Shun me segurava pelo ombro, me apertando contra si, e eu sorria boba quando as pessoas na rua acenavam para nós.

O Santuário estava mais para uma grande metrópole, e mesmo agora depois de tantos meses eu não conhecida todo o lugar, mas as pessoas que moravam perto das doze casas (serviçais e cavaleiros de prata com suas famílias), em sua maioria já me eram conhecidas, e sempre que podia eu caminhava entre eles para conversar.

Sentamos em um banquinho da praça, e eu sorri ao vê algumas crianças brincando no parquinho ali perto, e Shun alisou minha barriga de leve.

-Logo teremos esses risinhos em casa. -ele sorriu orgulhoso. -E se ele puxar a você não vai querer parar quieto.

-Eu só espero que não puxe a você. -Shun ficou quieto, e retirou a mão de meu ventre, mas continuou olhando para este. -Por que se sim, terei de brigar para poder ficar com ele no colo já que todos vão querer segura-ló. E quando crescer, vou ter de espantar as meninas da minha porta ou você terá problemas com os meninos. -ele riu leve.

-Eu não terei problemas com isso, tudo que desejo é que ele ou ela seja saudável e feliz. -ele levantou. -Vou comprar os sorvetes, menta e creme com passas? -sorri balando as pernas em frente ao banco.

-Com bastante cobertura de leite condensado e...

Shun me agarrou com força levantando me e girando-me, e tudo que ouvi foi um ganido de dor do meu marido quando ele cambaleou comigo.

Gritos, choros e correria, eu mal conseguia focar em algo quando fui girada novamente sentindo o atrito do corpo de Shun no meu.

"Que porra é essa?"

Shun me encostou em uma árvore e se pós protetor a minha frente, e só aí eu me dei conta do caos ao nosso redor e a situação em que estávamos. Cercados, era essa nossa situação, cinco homens vestidos com armaduras escuras, quase pretas, riam maliciosamente para nos, enquanto Shun ofegava a minha frente.


	12. Eu te amo Eu te amo mais!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ninguém se importa com as sombras em um dia ensolarado, mas todos - e sou redundante aqui ao dizer, sem exceções, procuramos desesperadamente uma pequena luz nas sombras de uma noite sem lua.

Sempre ouvi que quando estamos prestes a morrer toda a nossa vida passa diante de nossos olhos, sinto-lhes dizer, mas essa é a mais irrelevantes das mentiras. Pois, pelo menos comigo não foi assim, pois, naquele momento toda a minha mente, meus nervos e certamente cada minuscula célula do meu corpo procurava desesperadamente uma forma de sobreviver.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pessoas lutavam por todos os lados, e tinha fogo se espalhando pelas árvores, contudo não tive tempo de prestar mais atenção ao meu redor quando os homens investiram contra Shun, e mais uma vez o brilho dourado o cercou e sua armadura o revestiu.

-Saia da frente cavaleiro, não nos obrigue a ter que machucá-lo, só queremos a garota. -disse o único homem de cabelos azuis, sua voz era excessivamente grossa.

-Ninguém tocará um dedo nela. -Shun disse frio.

-Seu corpo pode ser o do nosso mestre, mais ainda podemos acabar com você, sabemos que só precisamos não matá-lo, não é Pervel? -o mais baixo sibilou, e os dois da ponta direita investiram contra Shun que bloqueou seus ataques.

Não senti o corte em meu rosto, só me dei conta de que algo estava errado quando senti uma dor fina e o sangue em cima de meus olhos.

-Ai. -foi um milésimo de segundo, eu nem consegui acompanhar, quando Shun virou para olhar o que tinha acontecido comigo, e nesse momento ele provavelmente deixou a guarda aberta e foi atingido por dois socos o fazendo se desequilibrar e cair. -SHUN... -medo, todo meu corpo tremia, e quando meu pulso foi puxado e girado com brutalidade eu grite de dor.

Um cara de cabelos excessivamente vermelho me sorria malignamente enquanto me puxava para si, mais esse sorriso foi tirado de si quando Shun apareceu em sua frente e deu-lhe uma cotovelada em seu nariz e me puxou pela cintura, mas o homem que me segurava não me largou e puxou meu braço com tudo, e quando Shun me girou recebendo um ataque direto nas costelas, nos três fomos lançado longe pela força do golpe. Quando o homem largou enfim meu pulso eu já gritava pela dor intensa em meu ombro, que provavelmente estava deslocado, pois o impacto fez com que rolássemos no chão e na primeira virada meu pulso ainda era puxado para trás.

Eu sentia todo meu corpo, parecia que cada célula me alertava, como se um sinal vermelho soasse em minha mente, o sangue em minha cabeça parecia ridiculamente pequeno se comparássemos ao resto do meu corpo, mas quando a dor em minha barriga me fez ficar sem folego tudo ao meu redor pareceu parar.

Shun lutava incansavelmente a minha frente, eu não sei em qual momento esse se levantou, mas quando ele bloqueou um chute e segurou a perna do oponente dando impulso para jogá-lo em cima do cara de cabelo azul que se aproximava eu vi o quanto ele também sangrava.

Eu me contorci com a dor em minha barriga e usei todo meu alto controle para não gritar quando a dor em meu ombro me atingiu.

-Se a garota morrer, não terá serventia para nenhuma de nós Cavaleiro de Atena, e nem para vocês. -o mais baixo disse.

-Pervel teremos de lutar mais a sério, ou acabaremos perdendo a única chance de encontrar e libertar novamente a alma de nosso mestre. -disse o ruivo.

-Vamos acaber com isso. -disse o loiro. -Mas não podemos mata-ló.

Os cabelos de Shun já estavam colados em sua nuca de tanto suor, ou será sangue?

Eu estava começando a ter dificuldades para respirar e uma agonia se apoderou de mim. A dor já tinha passado do limite do meu alto controle a tempo, e apesar disso eu ainda me mantinha consciente para o que estava ao meu redor. Eu sabia que estava perdendo meu bebê, compreendia que se isso continuasse por muito mais tempo eu também morreria pois o sangue que escorria por entre as minhas pernas juntamente com as outras escoriações pelo meu corpo não me negavam isso, mas acima de tudo eu entendia que se gritasse, Shun se desconcentraria novamente e estaria acabado.

O corpo de Shun brilhou e uma luta mais brutal aconteceu ali, minha vista estava começando a embaçar, mas tenho certeza que mesmo que não estivesse tão machucada, ainda assim não conseguiria enxergar o que aconteceria ali.

-Não vai encostar nela. -o homem de cabelo vermelho estava caído a minha frente, e Shun estava com os joelhos em sua costela, o ruivo sangrava e seus olhos estavam brancos, sem íris, sua boca tinha um filete de sangue escorrendo e o chão abaixo de si tinha uma leve cratera, como se o peso de sua queda ali tivesse afundado o chão. Estava morto.

Foi nesse ínfimo segundo, com ele ainda sobre o corpo do ruivo, que nossos olhos se conectaram, e eu podia ver o desespero dele sobre mim, pois ambos sabíamos quais eram nossas chances ali. "Eu te amo", foi o que eu quis dizer e podia jurar que antes de se virar e bloquear mais um ataque daqueles monstros sobre si ele tentou me dizer, "Eu te amo mais". Mais tenho certeza que esse era meu subconsciente tentando me fazer sentir algum alivio em meio aquele caos.

Uma chuva fina começou a cair e eu já não sabia se os espasmos no meu corpo eram causados pelo frio ou pela perda de sangue, eu ainda ouvia o choque de seus corpos contra o dele naquela luta infernal, e o gosto de sangue em minha boca era a única prova que eu tinha de que meus lábios estavam bem fechados, já que meus dentes estavam tão bem cravados neles os fazendo sangrar.

Shun caiu próximo a mim, mais quando o de cabelo azul se aproximou este já estava a sua frente o chutando para longe de mim, e mesmo cambaleante ele se manteve de pé em uma posição de defesa. Tenho certeza de que se eu não estivesse ali ele não estaria tão machucado, provavelmente já teria vencido a luta.

"Ele vai morrer" -mesmo naquela situação eu não podia deixar de achá-lo lindo ali em pé em meio aquela chuva.

\- "Eu vou morrer, mais essa ultima cena dele é mais do que eu poderia pedir" -deitei no chão frio e molhado a procura de alivio para a dor, mesmo sabendo que isso era impossível. - "Se eu morrer agora, ele com toda certeza sobreviverá".

"Não seja idiota Anna, Shun está dando a vida dele por vocês, pense no seu bebê também."

\- "Ele... ele está morrendo..." -eu queria poder chorar mais do que já fazia, por que aquela dor, não só a fisica, mais a do meu coração não parecia acabar, só aumentar.

"Então não seja covarde, não desista."

\- "O que DIABOS eu posso fazer?" -eu perderia meu bebê e o homem que amo, e simplesmente não podia fazer nada além de chorar.

"Sobreviva, lute por sua vida assim como ele está lutando pela de vocês!"

\- "Mas meu filho... Eu não quero perder meu filho!" -a chuva aumentou e eu já estava completamente molhada, e com um esforço descomunal me virei e coloquei a mão em cima da minha barriga.

"Faça o que puder para viver, faça valer a pena a vida que ele está oferecendo por você, não se entregue como uma covarde"

-Mamãe não... cof cof cof... mamãe não te viu. -respirei fundo por causa da dor e fechei os olhos. -Não te segurou no colo... ahhh... não, não te ninou a noite, e nem teve tempo de dizer que te ama mais do quê a ela mesma. -apertei o chão juntando um punhado de terra nela. -Mas saiba meu amor, que assim como seu pai eu daria a minha vida se isso o fizesse ficar seguro. -mordi o lábio novamente fazendo a ferida ali se aprofundar e sangrar muito mais, contudo consegui me impedir a tempo de gritar quando um novo espasmo me atingiu e dessa vez senti como se minhas costelas fossem despedaçadas. -Mesmo não te conhecendo... sei que você sabe o quanto te amamos...

Quando abri meus olhos novamente, dei de cara com a armadura dourada, as costas de Shun, eu podia o ouvir ofegar de tão alto que era sua respiração, ele estava sem folego.

-Eu não vou deixar você morrer Anna. -ele disse num folego só. -Nos não vamos morrer aqui.

Eu queria poder responder, queria poder ao menos sorrir, mais já tinha feito mais esforço do que meu corpo me permitia, manter-me acordada era o meu único objetivo agora, pois enfim meu corpo pareceu me dar um descanso, a dor parecia longe, eu ainda a sentia, como sentia a chuva forte lavando as feridas e o sangue de meu corpo, mas tudo parecia tão longe agora.

-Desista cavaleiro, você não é páreo para nos quatro, você mal se aguenta em pé.

-Três. -ouvi Shun dizer em meio a um grito de dor. -Você demorou demais Ikki.

-Cuide da Anna, a partir daqui eu assumo. -a voz de Ikki parecia trovejar e quando me senti ser erguida o vi de relance, mesmo meio embaçado eu o distingui com erguendo com um braço só o cara loiro.

-Anna. -Shun me chamou enquanto me encostava em seu peito, e dessa vez não consegui não gritar de dor quando meu ombro foi encostado em seu corpo. -Me perdoe. -levei a mão ao seu rosto usando um força que eu nem sabia existir e toquei ali, onde havia sangue e lágrimas misturadas.

-Obrigada amor... -puxei o folego com força. -Eu te amo Shun. -ele encostou nossas testa tomando cuidado para não me machucar mais. Shun chorava chegando a soluçar.

-Eu te amo mais... -sorri...


	13. Devastada!

Dizem que quando sofremos uma grande perda o mundo perde a cor, mais uma vez eu sinto em lhes informar, isso é mentira, uma mentira nada bonita sinto dizer.

Sentada em uma cadeira de rodas em frente ao tumulo pequeno de nossa filha, com Shun e Ikki a ladear-me, cada um ao meu lado e assim como eu perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos e dores, com um belo sol estava malditamente a banhar-nos, com certeza zombando de nós em seu esplendor.

Um pouco mais a frente de nós algumas pessoas choravam copiosamente, e uma mulher já havia saído carregada - provavelmente desmaiada – por um homem que imagino ser seu marido. Ela estava aqui antes de mim chegar e chorava a perda do filho mais velho. Mas diferente daquela família a minha -e me incluo também – não chorava, apenas estávamos ali a deixar nossas flores e fazer nossas orações, que no meu entender era uma ação completamente infundada já que os mortos estão mortos, nenhuma daqueles flores faria diferença, pois eles jamais sentiriam seu cheiro ou as veriam murchar, assim como jamais saberiam que estivemos ali.

Shun e Ikki estavam vestidos com suas armaduras de ouro, desde o ataque a quase um mês agora, que todos os cavaleiros estavam em alerta, e somente hoje eles haviam sido liberados de saírem de suas casas para ir ao cemitério. Shun não tinha nem mesmo uma marcar em seu corpo que mostrasse que havia lutado e quase morrido para me proteger, Ikki parecia um pedestal de tão duro que estava, enquanto eu, eu parecia um trapo velho, toda remendada. Minha clavícula tinha deslocado, e estava presa com um gesso que me amarrava do braço ao peito e pescoço, meu rosto tinha tantos arranhões que parecia que eu tinha brigado com um gato, um curativo grande em minha testa escondia uma ferida profunda que até poucos dias estivera ligado por alguns pontos. Havia também uma bota de gesso em meu pé esquerdo e tive que ficar no hospital por vários dias por causa da perda de sangue.

-Podemos ir? -Shun me perguntou acordando-me de meus desvaneio. -apenas mexi a cabeça afirmando.

Com Ikki a nossa frente e Shun empurrando a minha cadeira, saíamos vagarosamente do cemitério infantil, que tristemente estava cheio. Dezenove crianças haviam sido mortas naquele ataque ao Santuário, cinco meninas incluindo a minha filha e catorze meninos. Sim eu soube naquele mesmo dia que esperava uma menina, Sakura, foi o nome que escolhemos em meio ao choro da perda.

"Sakura Lopes Amamiya" foi a única coisa em que me dignei a ler em seu tumulo antes que esse me sumisse de vista, pois nenhuma das outras palavras escritas ali importava, nenhuma bela frases sobre sua pouca existência ou quem "era" me confortaria.

Eles andavam devagar, e eu sabia que isso era por minha causa, eles faziam de tudo para que eu não sentisse uma misera dor, tanto que eu havia aprendido nesses últimos dias a me esconder por trás de uma mascara, já que a menor cara feia que fazia Shun correria para meu lado preocupado.

Pessoas chorosas passavam por nos e mesmo aquelas que não choravam apresentavam um semblante triste, mais ainda assim prestavam seus respeito aos dois Cavaleiros de Ouro (e consequentemente a mim), não só por sua classe, mais acima de tudo, por que de alguma forma todos ali sentiam sua dor, todos ali perderam alguém. Como aquele era o primeiro dia que todos haviam sido liberados de suas obrigações como cavaleiros, a cidade estava apinhada, e assim como nos, todos quiseram prestar suas lamentações e honrarias a seus mortos.

Passamos pela casa de Áries e de Touro, e como antes, seus respectivos cavaleiros se curvaram para mim, em um pedido mudo de desculpas, o que eu sorria negando. Claro que eu sabia que assim como eu Shun e Ikki, eles se culpavam, e por mais que eu dissesse que eles não tinham culpa alguma, estes sempre ainda assim me pediam perdão. Como Cavaleiros de Ouro, era sua obrigação como tal protegerem suas casas, ou seja, durante o ataque nenhum dos cavaleiros pode sair de sua casa para nos ajudar, e Ikki que vinha seguindo nossos atacantes a algum tempo, só pode nos dar auxilio por que assim como Shun estava fora de sua casa antes do ataque, não que eu duvide que mesmo que ele estivesse em sua casa ele não sairia para nos auxiliar, ele com toda certeza preferia morrer a ficar parado em sua casa apenas esperando sua vez de lutar enquanto outros morriam.

Ikki ficou na casa de Leão, sua respectiva casa enquanto nós seguimos para a casa de virgem, nossa casa. Mas uma vez me dei conta de como o dia estava lindo, e quando uma brisa fresca brincou com meu rosto me fazendo sentir o cheiro de flores, eu me irritei, me revoltei, em como tudo poderia parecer tão belo ainda quando tudo que eu via eram rostos em dor e desespero. Os Deuses com toda certeza gostavam de brincar com a vida dos mortais.

Shun beijou o topo da minha cabeça e saiu detrás de mim e se ajoelhou a minha frente, puxou minhas mãos e as prendeu entre as suas.

-Você está bem? -o sorri, ambos sabíamos que era algo mecânico, falso em todos os sentidos, mais ainda sim era automático a forma que meu corpo reagia a ele.

-Sim, foi mais fácil do que eu imaginava. -ele me deu um sorriso triste e beijou minhas mãos as depositando novamente em minhas pernas.

-Foi. -ele se limitou a me dizer, e voltou para trás de mim e empurrou a cadeira de rodas para que entrássemos novamente em casa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nove meses, esse foi o tempo necessário para que meu corpo estivesse totalmente curado, claro que marcas no mesmo seriam sempre visíveis, como uma lembrança daquele dia, (isso era até ridículo de se pensar), como se as feridas em meu coração me deixassem esquecer de algo.

Eu estava no jardim tirando a neve de frente da bancadinha, Shun estava na sala conversando com June que tinha vindo visitá-lo e eu apenas tinha arrumado uma desculpa para deixá-los sozinhos. Na verdade, desde nossa ultima conversa eu havia me prometido que não atrapalharia mais sua vida, e que faria o possível para que ele fosse feliz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eu chegava em casa após três meses enfim pude tirar o gesso, estava acompanhada de dois cavaleiros de prata que tinham sido designados a me levarem ao médico já que os cavaleiros de ouro tinham sido convocados para uma reunião, lógico que eu sabia que Shun nesse momento já estava em casa, pois ao passar pelas casas que antecedem a nossa fui recepcionada por seus respectivos cavaleiros. Desde o ocorrido que todos os cavaleiros me liberam passagem por suas casas, eu não precisava solicitar passagem, podia ir e vir sem problema, mesmo que estes não estivessem ali.

Agradeci aos homens pela companhia e proteção e entrei em casa, Shun estava no sofá com a cabeça virada para cima observando atenciosamente o teto, tão sereno, tão belamente sereno que me senti mal por estar ali e o vê sair daquela posição para me olhar.

-Está tudo bem? -era sempre sua primeira pergunta ao me vê, já tinha virado uma rotina que a muito já tinha deixado de estranhar.

-Sim, o médico me disse que meu pé estar 100%. -ele me olhou com uma acusação implícita ali e eu bufei. -Só terei de fazer fisioterapia por um tempo, mas o osso já está curado. -ele levantou e me segurou pela cintura e me ajudou a sentar no sofá.

-Sinto muito não ter podido ir com você. -ele disse numa voz cansada e eu neguei.

-Não foi nada demais, e você tem outras obrigações além de mim. -ele me olhou feio, e bufou.

-Eu já pedi para você parar com isso Anna. -passou a mão no cabelo provavelmente se segurando para não brigar comigo.

Desde que sai do hospital que Shun havia começado a cuidar de mim, claro que no começo isso foi imprescindível para minha recuperação já que eu não podia fazer nada sozinha, mas mesmo depois e até agora ele continua excessivamente cuidadoso, tanto que já brigamos mais de uma vez por isso. Eu me sentia uma completa inútil, um peso morto que ele tinha que carregar pelo resto da vida.

-Ikki e Seiya irão sair em missão. -ele começou cauteloso.

-Então enfim sabem quem começou o ataque e exatamente o porque. -eu disse mesmo já tendo uma ideia da verdade.

-Sim. -foi tudo que me disse e eu o fitei seria, ele teria de me contar tudo, ou eu não o deixaria em paz, ele mordeu o lábio e ficou apreensivo, e levou um tempo me olhando, por fim suspirou cansado e segurou minha mão firme. -Não se culpe por favor Anna. -respirei fundo. -O ataque foi provocado pela união de alguns deuses menores, que deram alguns de seus soldados e cavaleiros a um grupo de espectros sobreviventes da ultima guerra. O acordo foi que eles entregariam você aos outros deuses depois que você os ajudassem a encontrar Hades. O acordo só foi feito por que os únicos que sabiam como entrar aqui eram os espectros, e os Deuses menores almejavam possuir seu dom como arma de guerra. -mordi o lábio inferior sentindo a cicatriz fina ali. -Não sabemos como eles descobriram que você estava aqui, e por isso Ikki e Seiya sairão, não só para descobrir isso como também para acabar com todos que saibam como entrar aqui.

-Não estou surpresa, sempre soubemos que a culpa do que tinha acontecido tinha sido minha. -ele apertou minhas mão e eu as soltei das dele. -Não importa o que me diga, eu não vou me esquecer nunca mais de quem sou, eu não vou mais me iludir com uma felicidade passageira, e me perdoe, sinceramente me perdoe Shun por te arrastar para isso. -o olhei triste.

-Anna...

-Eu não quero envolver mais ninguém nisso, não mais, nunca mais. -apertei as mãos enfiando as unhas nas pernas, eu precisava lhe dizer minha decisão, mesmo sabendo que isso o faria sofrer e me odiar, sem falar que com o tempo ele se arrependeria amargamente de ter se casado comigo.

-O que você quer dizer com isso Anna, eu não estou entendendo. -se virou completamente para mim no sofá.

-Eu não quero mais ter filhos Shun.

-Anna... -ele mal conseguiu pronunciar meu nome.

-Você quase morreu para me proteger, e...

-Aquilo foi uma fatalidade, Ikki e Seiya não deixarão sobrar nenhuma poeira daqueles que sobreviveram. -ele argumentou. -Nunca mais seremos atacados daquela maneira, sem falar que todos estamos mais do quê alertas agora amor.

-Nada nos garante que a informação não foi falada a outros, sem falar que agora que sabem da minha existência outros Deuses com toda certeza tentarão me ter. -o olhei firme. -Eu não quero envolver uma criança nisso, pois nem mesmo você pode lutar enquanto protege duas pessoas. -ele me olhou magoado. -Eu não quero...

-Eu já entendi. -disse frio. -Se é isso que você "quer" tudo bem, quem sou eu para...

-Shun...

-Não Anna! Eu não concordo com sua decisão e apesar de você não querer discutir o assunto comigo eu vou respeitar sua vontade, se é assim que você quer que as coisas sejam, assim será. Apenas me dê um tempo sim. -fiz que sim e ele se levantou me deixando ali.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Desde então não conversamos mais como antes, não, ele não deixou de cuidar ou se preocupar comigo, mesmo agora ele ainda é extremamente cuidadoso, como se a qualquer momento eu fosse quebrar.

Eu sabia que estava fazendo com que fossemos infelizes, eu sabia que não estava cumprindo com meu papel de mulher já que apesar de ver o desejo nos olhos do meu marino eu havia me fechado pare ele de tal forma que este não ousava me tocar. E por isso que em uma ideia louca eu o deixei só com June, como sempre fazia ultimamente quando ela vinha aqui. Eu queria que ele encontrasse em outra o que eu não podia mais oferecer, já que estava quebrada de uma forma que eu não achava que um dia pudesse concertar.

"Devo te chamar de idiota agora, ou só quando você se arrepender dessa burrice!"

\- "Me deixe em paz!"

"Não Anna, você está sendo mais estupida do que o normal"

\- "O que infernos você quer que eu faça?"

"Quero que pare de empurrar seu marido para outra, como se ele fosse algo descartável. Sun não é um objeto Anna"

\- "Eu não estou fazendo isso."

"Não, então me diga! Por que enquanto vocês eram um casal feliz você não o deixava ficar com ela, mas agora que algo de ruim aconteceu você o empurra para outra. Ele não é um brinquedo para você só pegar quando quer ou quando está feliz."

\- "Eu só quero que ele seja feliz como antes!"

"Você é a mulher dele, e não June. Não jogue suas responsabilidades para outra!"

\- "Eu..."

-Anna. -Shun me agarrou por trás e beijou meu pescoço. -O que você está fazendo?

-Tirando a neve do batente. -ele inspirou fundo e me soltou.

-Já disse que não precisa fazer isso. -ele brigou tomando a pá de minhas mãos.

-Desculpe é que eu estava um pouco entediada. -ele me olhou como se me estudasse.

-Se estava entediada por que não ficou na sala conversando conosco, achei que tinha dito que estava com dor de cabeça. -senti meu rosto esquentar por se pega na mentira.

-Desculpe, eu só não queria atrapalhar a conversa de vocês. -disse displicente me virando. -Vou preparar algo para jantarmos.

Preparei o jantar e coloquei as coisas na mesa e até então Shun não tinha aparecido, então fui o chamar, procurei em toda a casa e nada dele, então me decidi pelo único lugar que faltava, o lugar onde o tinha visto pela ultima vez, nosso jardim.

Ao chegar lá me surpreendi ao vê-lo ali no escuro, quase na mesma posição que o tinha deixado, ele olhava fixamente para o horizonte agora escuro, iluminado apenas pela beleza de uma noite de lua cheia.

-Shun. -toquei seu ombro que estava frio, mas nada me preparou para a visão de seu belo rosto banhado de lágrimas. -Shun o que houve? -ele balançou a cabeça negando e se virou novamente.

Me pus a sua frente e segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos limpando e esquentando ali.

-Por favor Shun, me diga o que está acontecendo! -pedi aflita e ele fixou os olhos em mim.

-E porque eu deveria Anna Lyana Lopes Amamiya? -fiquei estática, era a primeira vez que ele me chamava pelo nome completo.

-Exatamente por ser Anna Lyana Lopes Amamiya, sua esposa. -disse firme, e ele deu um leve sorriso de escarnio me assustando.

-Agora você lembra que é minha esposa e quer conversar comigo? -ele me perguntou ainda com aquele sorriso nos lábios e eu o soltei me afastando.

-Do que você está falando?

-Não se faça de sonsa Anna, ambos sabemos o que quero dizer, não querer conversar comigo tudo bem, não se sentir bem ou se sentir destruída também é completamente aceitável, por que eu também me sinto assim, apesar de que gostaria de dividir isso com você para que pudéssemos seguir em frente do jeito certo, mas juro que realmente entendo, e que esperaria até que estivesse pronta para isso, não importando quanto tempo levasse, por que é isso que um marido que ama sua esposa faz. -ele me olhou firme. -Mas ter minha mulher duvidando do meu caráter é algo que eu não posso aceitar, é algo que não consigo, juro que não consigo por mais que pense, eu não consigo entender.

-Shun. -ele me segurou pelos ombros.

-Eu casei com você Anna, mesmo que para você aquilo possa não ter validade, mas para mim, para mim você é e sempre será minha esposa.

-Eu nunca pensei que nosso casamento não teve validade Shun.

-Se é assim por que não me respeita mais como seu marido? -ele me apertou, e eu me senti mal por ter feito-o se sentir assim, ele não merecia mais isso, não merecia alguém como eu. -Por que está me jogando para June, como se eu fosse o tipo de homem que não respeita minha mulher, por acaso eu alguma vez a desrespeitei? -fiz que não e abaixei a cabeça envergonhada.

-Me desculpe. -ele me abraçou.

-Eu entendo que esteja confusa, que esteja triste e magoada, mais Anna eu estou aqui, eu vou sempre estar aqui, não importa o que aconteça.

-Eu...

-Eu Amo muito você Anna, e isso não vai mudar, mesmo que você queira.

-Eu também amo você Shun. -ele levantou meu rosto pelo queixo para si e as primeiras lágrimas já escorriam do meu rosto, as primeiras desde a morte de Sakura.

-Eu sei que como eu você se sente culpada pelo que aconteceu, mas Anna, me deixe te ajudar, me deixe ficar ao seu lado, por que Deuses eu preciso de você. -ele colou nossos lábios e meu coração acelerou como a muito não fazia.

-Eu só queria que você fosse feliz Shun, eu achei que ela poderia...

-Ninguém pode me fazer feliz mais que você, mesmo agora todos os meus pensamentos são voltados para você, eu não vou te deixar mais assim, eu pretendia te dar todo o tempo e espaço que precisasse, mais sinto muito, eu não vou deixar mais as coisas assim. -ele me colocou no colo e saiu comigo. -Eu vou te mostrar o quanto te amo, vou te mostrar todos os dias para que você nunca mais se esqueça o quanto te amo, ou se quer ouse sonhar em deixar de me amar...


	14. Tudo para te ver sorrir!

Ele me carregou até nosso quarto e me depositou na cama sentada, se ajoelhou em minha frente e me beijou calmamente, mas quanto as coisas começaram a esquentar ele se afastou e aquilo pareceu tão difícil para ele como foi para mim. Shun se dirigiu ao guarda roupas e retirou umas roupas minhas de lá e voltou-se para mim.

-Tome um banho e vista isso. - o olhei confusa. -Vamos viajar. -dizer que meu queixo caiu parecesse desnecessário já que imagino que isso era obvio.

-Shun não podemos, você sabe...

-Você não confia mais em mim? -ele alisou meu rosto e seus olhos demonstravam a tristeza que sentia.

-Não é isso, é só que é perigoso, eu não quero que você se machuque tendo que me proteger de novo, e além do mais o grande mestre proibiu minha saída terminantemente você sabe, eu não quero que você tenha problemas por minha causa Shun. -ele se sentou ao meu lado na cama.

-Primeiro eu não estarei sozinho, eu não sairia com você se não tivesse certeza de que posso te proteger, e segundo, já falei com o Grande Mestre sobre nossa saída, na verdade eu falei diretamente com a própria Saory.

-Com Atena. -ele me sorriu travesso.

-Sim, e ela concordou que o melhor para nós era sairmos um pouco daqui. -pulei em seu pescoço e ele riu, assim como eu.

-Onde vamos? -ele beijou meus lábios num selinho terno e negou.

-Surpresa, você só vai saber quando desembarcamos, vamos no avião particular de Saory. -wow informação demais. -Não precisa se apressar, vou avisar a todos que partiremos ainda hoje. -o olhei interrogativa. -Eu só planejava sair daqui a alguns dias, mais acho que não dá mais para te deixar aqui.

Ele me roubou mais um beijo e me empurrou de leve para o banheiro. Tomei um banho bem demorado e vesti a roupa que ele escolheu para mim. Eu estava alegre, isso era inegável, mais ainda sim me sentia estranha em sair dali, mesmo que não me sentisse tão segura como antes, aquele ainda era o melhor lugar para manter-me.

-Quando sai do banho Shun ainda não tinha voltado, mais havia um bilhete na cabeceira da cama.

"Irei resolver tudo para sairmos amor, por favor arrume nossas malas!" -li em voz alta como se isso me fizesse as coisas soarem menos estranhas.

Achei melhor parar de especular e resolvi fazer o que ele havia me pedido, e antes que eu terminasse ele voltou, beijou minha cabeça, pegou uma roupa e foi direto para o banho. Mas não demorou e já saiu belamente arrumado e perfumado, e apesar da sua beleza me vi segurando o riso ao vê-lo de terno e com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo.

-Preciso dizer que isso está cada vez mais estranho? -perguntei e ele riu negando, pegou as malas como uma mão só e me estendeu a outra.

Saímos do quarto chegando a sala rapidamente, e deferente de como foi com Shun eu não consegui segurar a risada ao da de cara com Ikki em nossa sala vestido da mesma forma que Shun, e como o irmão seus cabelos também pressos em um rabo de cavalo.

-Que bom que ao menos essa roupa ridícula serviu para te fazer sorri. -ele falou debochado e eu ri mais os fazendo me acompanhar.

Depois que consegui me recuperar da minha crise de riso Ikki pegou a sua mala e todos seguimos para fora de casa, e descemos as escadas, caminhamos pelas casas e o estranho era que nem Aldebaran e nem Mu estavam ali mas logo minha dúvida foi sanada quando encontrei todos ali, eles me sorriam animados.

-Cuide-se pequena. -Dohko me abraçou de leve.

-Traga-me algo gostoso. -disse Seiya ao meu ouvido quando me abraçou e eu sorri.

-Aproveite a viagem Anna e não esqueça de nós. -eu abracei Aldebaran o cavaleiro com o coração tão grande como seu tamanho.

-Obrigada Aldebaran, por tudo. -ele me sorriu envergonhado e me abraçou desajeitado, fazendo os outro rirem.

-Não dê trabalho pirralha. -Kanon se limitou a dizer.

-Também vou sentir sua falta Kanon. -o abracei e ele bufou.

-Cuidem bem dela. -Hyoga falou para Shun e Ikki que assentiram ficando sérios enquanto ele bagunçava meu cabelo. -E você cuide deles. -eu assenti, e nos abraçamos.

Shun me colocou no colo e saiu correndo comigo, e só parou quando atravessamos a ponte e chegamos a mesma passagem pela qual entramos ali, e estranhei quando vi que Mu nos seguia. Ikki abriu a passagem e como da primeira uma luz nos engoliu e quando abri meus olhos estávamos do lado de fora.

Não preciso dizer que quase chorei de felicidade e alivio por está ali, não é?

-Se aproximem. -Mu ordenou e Ikki e Shun (comigo ainda no colo) se aproximaram dele, e este colocou uma mão no ombro de cada um e num piscar de olhos estávamos em um morro. -Por favor cuidem-se. -nos afirmamos e ele sumiu, e quando Shun se virou meu coração quase parou.

-Resolvemos que era mais seguro se o Mu nos teleportasse diretamente para...

-Estamos em João Pessoa! -eu afirmei puxando o ar com força, eu conhecia aquela praia como a palma de minha mão, eu havia brincado muito naquela praia.

-Entrei em contato som o seu irmão quando o Ikki me falou que ele estava te procurando, e eu prometi que a traria até ele. Disse a ele sobre nossa filha, mais ele acha que moramos no Japão e que sofremos um atentado. -Shun me explicou sério, e eu fiquei meio perdida com tanta informação.

-Por que não me disse que meu irmão me procurava?

-Não sabíamos se conseguiríamos te tirar de lá, então achamos melhor não te dá mais motivos do que você já tinha para sofrer. -ikki falou e algo em sua voz me fez acreditar que não importava o que acontecesse, eles teriam me tirado de lá.

Eu deveria está muito ruim para que eles tivessem que me tirar de lá, o quanto eu não os tinha preocupados, aqueles dois que já sofreram mais do que qualquer um, que assim como eu sofreram pela perda de Sakura. E ainda assim, estavam ali em pé, estavam ali por mim, tentando a todo custo fazer algo por mim.

-Obrigada, a vocês dois. -eu sorri verdadeiramente como a muito não fazia e meu coração se encheu de uma alegria que eu nem mesmo cogitava em sentir novamente. Eles se olharam e sorriram também.

-Precisamos ir, acho que não escureceu a muito tempo. -Ikki disse olhando para o céu.

-Para onde vamos? -Shun me colocou no chão mas segurou minha mão firmemente e cada um ficou de um lado meu.

-Temos reservas em um hotel aqui perto. -ele se limitou a me dizer enquanto descíamos o morro.

Eu não achei que fosse tão próximo, mal descemos o morro que dava acesso ao farol e já estávamos em frente ao Green Palace, e eles logo adentraram comigo.

-Boa noite senhores e senhorita em que posso ajudá-los. -a mulher falou num inglês fluente e Shun se adiantou, ela sorria maravilhada pala ele.

-Temos reservas, está no nome de Amamiya Shun. -a mulher prontamente se adiantou digitando o nome dele no computador e seu sorriso vacilou um pouco.

-Amamaiya Shun e Amamiya Anna um quarto de casal e Amamiya Ikki quarto de solteiro. -ela acenou para um homem que veio com um carrinho sorrindo para nós. -Sejam muito bem vindos a João Pessoa o senhor Carlos levará suas malas e os acompanhará até seus quarto, o jantar vai até as 20 horas, aqui estão suas chaves, e espero que aproveitem a estadia aqui no Green Palace. -ela sorriu entregando as chaves a Shun e Ikki.

-Obrigada senhorita, Suenia. -Shun disse lendo seu nome no crachá.

-De nada. -ela quase suspirou. -Que desperdício senhor. -ela falou baixinho em português.

-Eu não acho. -a respondi séria também em português e a mulher ficou completamente sem graça e Shun riu contido.

-O que eu perdi? -Ikki perguntou enquanto entravamos no elevador.

-A recepcionista parece ter gostado de vocês. -fechei a cara e Ikki olhou para Shun que fazia o possível para não rir então dei-lhe um cotovelada. -Pare com isso.

Shun tinha escolhido para nós um suíte na cobertura e Ikki ficou no quarto a baixo de nós. Combinamos que iriamos apenas deixar as coisas no quarto e desceríamos para jantar já que não o tínhamos feito antes, e assim o fizemos.

Foi um jantar divertido, já que eu comia feito uma "draguinha" o meu tão amado Cuscuz com ovo e carne de charque, e quando Shun se engasgou com a comida por eu dizer que carne de charque era carne de burro (uma história que o povo do interior sempre conta), eu e Ikki quase nos engasgamos juntos de tanto rir dele.

-Podemos fazer um passeio na orla? -perguntei animada enquanto saiamos do salão de refeição do hotel. -A orla a noite é muito bonita nessa época do ano. -estávamos a três dias do natal.

-Você é nossa guia aqui. -Shun me disse e pulei animada.

-Então vamos. -saí arrastando os dois e saímos do hotel, e caminhamos pela orla até o busto, foi uma caminhada de no máximo dez minutos, mas eu estava maravilhada como as coisas continuavam as mesma por ali, enquanto eu havia mudado tanto.

Estava tudo lindo, as árvores como sempre estavam enfeitas com belos piscas-piscas dando um ar romântico ao local.

O cheiro de maresia me fazia relembrar os bons tempos de brincadeiras com meu irmão e meus amigos ali. Shun me abraçou escondendo meu rosto dos transeuntes quando lágrimas começaram a descer pelo meu rosto. Eu o abracei forte tentando não soluçar, eu queria ter levado minha filha ali, queria tê-la visto brincar na areia da praia fazendo castelinhos que mais parecem montanhas, queria brincar com ela na água e dizer que tivesse cuidado e que não fosse afoita.

Shun alisou minha cabeça com carinho e se inclinou sussurrando em meu ouvido.

-Estamos aqui com você, somos a sua família, então chore se é isso que quer, mais divida conosco sua dor. -eu levantei o rosto e ele limpou minhas lágrimas. -Ou nada disso terá sentido. Não guarde tudo para você amor.

-Eu queria nossa filha aqui. -ele me fitou carinhoso. -Sei que idiotice... -ele me beijou de leve.

-Nunca mais repita isso está me ouvindo? -ele disse gentil colocando um dedo em meus lábios. -Sentir faltar e desejar que nossa filha estivesse aqui não é idiotice, é respeitar sua memória. Eu também gostaria que ela estivesse aqui, na verdade assim como você e meu irmão, eu todo dia acordo desejando que ela estivesse conosco. -mais lágrimas caíram e ele calmamente as limpou.

-Obrigada amor. -disse chorosa.

Ficamos assim por um tempo até que eu me senti melhor e ele me beijou leve. Nos separamos e Shun ficou envergonhado ao perceber que algumas pessoas nos encaravam.

-Não ligue, eles só estão curiosos por ver estrangeiros, e não por que nos beijamos, brasileiros não ligam quando os outros se beijam, é uma coisa bem natural.

-Percebi. -Ikki resmungou e eu percebi que vários casais estava ali e acabei rindo do meu pobre cunhado.

-ANNA. -alguém gritou e mais rápido do que eu pudesse piscar os dois estavam a minha frente, mas quando percebi os empurrei para o lado passando entre eles que me olharam curiosos, mas eu conhecia aquela voz. -Anna é você mesma? -uma moça de cabelos castanhos encaracolados e olhos mel tão conhecidos por mim se aproximou.

-Dayse? -minha colega de classe se aproximou cautelosa de nós.

-Anna quanto tempo, como está? -ela se aproximou e me abraçou, e os dois se afastaram um pouco.

-Estou bem Dayse e você? -sorri sincera, era bom vê um rosto conhecido.

-Estou bem também, menos cansada agora que estou de férias da uni. -eu sorri. -E você o que faz da vida.

-Estou casada. -ela arregalou os olhos. -Esse é meu marido Shun Amamiya, e meu cunhado Ikki Amamiya. -os apresentei da forma brasileira e apesar de Ikki não entender português se aproximou e cumprimentou Dayse que lhe sorriu. -E que curso está fazendo?

-Química Industrial. -ela sorriu.

Conversei com Dayse por um bom tempo até ela dizer que estava ficando tarde e que precisava ir, então nos despedimos e assim como ela nós voltamos para o hotel, e no caminho Ikki implicava comigo pelo que Dayse os contou sobre mim, enquanto Shun que tinha sido seu interprete apenas nos olhava de esgueira, mais eu tinha certeza que este estava apenas escondendo o sorriso.

-Então você bateu mesmo no menino e limpou o quadro com a cara dele? -eu assenti envergonhada e ele riu.

-Você ouviu o que ela disse? Ele levantou minha saia. -por ser de uma família evangélica eu era a única na escola que usava saia, já que a farda era um short. -E isso foi na quarta série, eu só tinha 10 anos.

-Está vendo Shun, a Anna com 10 anos batia em mais pessoas que você na mesma idade. -agora meu marido ria com vontade também. Estirei língua para os dois que ficaram espantados e depois riram mais.

Nos despedimos de Ikki e fomos para nosso quarto, tomei um banho e depois coloquei uma camisola preta e uma calcinha fina, dirigindo-me logo após para varando. Não demorou para Shun sair do banho e esse veio direto até mim me agarrando por trás e mordendo meu pescoço me fazendo suspirar. Senti sua ereção e ele já e a se afastar quando o segurei e me virei para ele que estava vermelho. Mordi seu lábio inferior e o beijei com vontade.

"É hoje que tiro o atraso! Ô delicia" -Shun estava sem camisa me fazendo suspirar de desejo.

-Anna... -gemeu e tentou se afastar novamente, mais eu enlacei sua cintura o impedindo. -Amor, não precisamos ter pressa.

-Mais eu te quero. -sussurrei em seu ouvido e ele me apertou. -Eu preciso de você Shun.

Seus lindos olhos brilharam em desejo, ele me imprensou na parede beijando com um selvagem desejo a muito contido, e eu já desatava o nó de sua calça e ele rapidamente a tirou me ajudando a tirar minha blusa, me puxou pelas cochas e eu enlacei as pernas em sua cintura, ele parou de me beijar já descendo a boca avida por meu pescoço, só parando para sugar meu seio, e enquanto eu gemia loucamente friccionando nossas intimidades a procura de mais prazer. Eu não sabia em que momento ele havia tirado sua boxer, mas quando ele rasgou minha calcinha e me penetrou naquela posição eu gritei de prazer, deuses como eu sentia falta daquilo.

-Não feche os olhos, quero você olhando para mim. -ele mandou rouco, e aquelo me enlouqueceu.

Shun me estocava com força, mas lento, e a todo momento estava atento para cada reação minha e eu as dele, ele dava leves mordiscadas em meus lábios enquanto eu mal respirava.

-Shun... -gemi rouca. -Por favor.

-Não Anna... -ele foi mais fundo, me fazendo delirar. -Vai ser como eu quiser.

"PQP eu vou enlouquecer mesmo!"

Ele continuo assim até que eu gozasse, mais não me deixou nem me recuperar quando me despregou da parede e me jogou na cama.

-Vira. -eu o olhei incrédula e ele me virou empinando minha bunda para si e me estocando novamente, só que dessa vez mais rápido.

Eu mordi o lençol me impedindo de gritar quando senti um tapa na minha bunda.

-Quem disse que pode esconde seus sons de mim? -eu gemi quase em delírio. -Quero ouvir cada som seu essa noite amor. -ele se deitou sobre mim sem parar de me estocar. Virei meu rosto para ele e nos beijamos, e ele foi mais rápido fazendo nossas respirações e gemidos se misturarem. Shun segurou minha mão e a apertou firme e eu sabia que assim como eu ele gozaria.

Ele não saiu de dentro de mim após gozar e seus olhos ainda me fitavam brilhantes, fluorescentes. Mordeu meu lábio e beijou a pequena cicatriz ali.

-Eu amo tanto você Anna. -saiu de cima das minhas costas e se deitou ao meu lado, me puxando para si enquanto eu ainda tentava recuperar o ar. -Nunca mais pense em desistir de nós.

-Nunca. -ele me beijou novamente. -Deuses você quer me matar.

-Reclame depois que o seu castigo acabar. -eu o olhei sem entender. -Não me olhe assim, você não achou que era só isso não é?

"Eita porra!"


	15. Aniwe

Quando abri preguiçosamente meus olhos aquela manhã, me surpreendi com aquelas iris jade a fitar-me, seus cabelos verdes recaiam em cascatas e escondiam a mão que apoiava sua cabeça, ao perceber-se analisado deu-me um sorriso apaixonado.

-Bom dia amor. -sussurrou rouco, e se aproximou beijando de leve meus lábios.

-Bom dia gatinho. -o sorri também. -Você não dormiu? -ele fez que não.

-Estava observando o quão maravilhosa você é, e não vi o tempo passar.

"AI jezuz"

-Eu te amo. -foi tudo o que consegui dizer e ele me sorriu mais.

-Eu nunca pensei que fosse amar tanto alguém assim, como amo você Anna. -me inclinei um pouco e mordi seu lábio inferior, e nesse momento senti um leve incomodo entre as pernas. -Você esta bem?

-Você podia ter pegado mais leve comigo. -murmurei ele riu pelo nariz.

-Castigo é castigo. Vem eu te ajudo. -ele foi levantando e me levou consigo.

Tomamos um banho demorado em meio a brincadeiras com a espuma, e como estava um dia ensolarado (como se em João Pessoa 99% do ano não fosse assim), eu quis tomar banho de mar, mas precisávamos comprar roupa para isso, então, mesmo com as pernas ainda um poucos esquisitas descemos até o apartamento de Ikki e batemos na porta. Um Ikki só de toalha abriu a porta para nós, seus cabelos azuis estavam molhados e bagunçados já que o mesmo tentava o secar com outra toalha.

"Alguém me diz de que inferno saiu esse demônio para eu fazer o pecado certo e ir parar lá!"

\- "Os homens dessa família são a desgraça para qualquer mulher sã!"

"Não baba mizerave, tu mal pode andar por causa de um e já estar babando pelo outro"

\- "Eu não, apenas estou admirando a beleza de meu cunhado"

Passei o polegar no canto dos lábios e olhei para o chão constrangida o que fez Ikki rir de mim, e este nos deu passagem para entrarmos.

-Coloque uma roupa leve, Anna quer tomar banho de mar. -Shun falou e Ikki bufou e saiu para se arrumar.

Ele não demorou nem cinco minutos e voltou com uma calça tactel preta e uma regata da mesma cor, e os cabelos levemente penteados.

Descemos para comer e eu me empanturrei de cuscuz com sardinha, já Ikki e Shun preferiram os pães com presunto e queijo, e algumas frutas. Apos isso saímos para comprar as roupas, o que não era problema já que butiques na praia era o que não faltava.

Entramos na primeira butique que encontramos, e a atendente ficou assustada e foi logo se desculpando num inglês com sotaque por não dominar aquela língua.

-Não se preocupe, eu sou brasileira e meu marido sabe um pouco de português. -eu disse amável para a moça que me deu um sorriso de alivio.

Como uma boa pessoa que sou, não deixei Shun e Ikki comprarem bermudas e os fiz comprar sunga com a desculpa de "não chamamos atenção demais". E escolhi um biquini comportado (para os padrões brasileiros) de amarrar verde, e uma saída de praia branca.

Shun pagou pelas compras e eu os levei para uma parte próxima ao busto onde várias pessoas alugavam guarda-sol e claro, já cheguei falando em português e dizendo que morava ali desde criança, era isso, ou o cara tentaria cobrar no mínimo o tripulo do valor normal. Pagamos o homem por mais uma cadeira e depois que esse saiu eu comecei a me despir e Shun e Ikki ficaram constrangidos de repente.

-O que foi? -perguntei e ele negaram e começaram a se despir também.

"Cara eu vou pro inferno, é pecado demais para uma pessoa só senhor"

-Vamos? -Shun me sorriu e segurou minha mão, já Ikki negou.

-Vão vocês, essa água deve estar terrivelmente fria.

-Não, aqui a água do mar é sempre morna, apenas uma correnteza fria mais em baixo quando se vai mais para o fundo, lá pelo lado daqueles barcos. -apontei. -Eu e meu irmão geralmente apostávamos quem nadava até lá. -ele me sorriu ao ver a distância dos barcos para a beira da praia.

No fim fomos os três, e como disse a Ikki a água estava morna, o que o fez sorrir nostálgico? Que estranho.

Os convenci a nadar comigo até um dos barcos (claro que eles não tinham dificuldade), e como não tinha ninguém ali, fiz o que sempre fazia, dei um impulso e subi, gostado do resultado de ter conseguido subir de primeira, e os dois ficaram me olhando incrédulos.

-Você não deveria subir ai Anna. -Shun brigou e eu o estirei língua.

-Você não acha que eu e meu irmão nadávamos até aqui por nada não é? -eles se olharam e deram de ombros e eu revirei os olhos.

-E o que vocês faziam? -sorri gaiata, e Ikki riu divertido quando dei uns passos para trás e peguei impulso para correr no pequeno espaço de proa do barco de pesca.

-IARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU... -dei um mortal e me joguei no mar, sem medo pois sabia que ali era fundo o suficiente para qualquer estripulia que eu fizesse.

Quando imergi um Ikki ria abertamente e um Shun embasbacado me olhava incrédulo.

-Você e seu irmão invadiam barcos alheios quando criança só para pular? -Shun me perguntou com cara de tacho.

-Na verdade a ultima vez que tinha feito isso foi umas semanas antes de te conhecer em uma praia aqui perto... -disse coçando a nuca e Ikki gargalhou mais enquanto Shun negava com a cabeça.

-O que mais vou descobrir sobre você? -ele riu de lado.

-Que eu colei a professora na cadeira com cola "colatudo" conta? -ele abriu a boca e Ikki quase se engasgou com a água em meio a um ataque de riso. -Acho que conta... -submergi envergonhada.

Aproveitamos a manhã inteira na praia rindo e brincando, e eu os fiz provarem garrafinhas, bem como os fiz comer castanha doce, amendoim e claro, ninguém pode ir na praia de Cabo Branco e não comer ostra crua com limão, tempero e vinagre. Shun quase morreu provando a ostra, posso jurar que o vi ficar tão verde quanto seu cabelo, e Ikki adorou os amendoins torrados.

Há a melhor parte, foi uma moça ter pedido ao Ikki para tirar uma foto com ela, nunca vi meu cunhado tão constrangido, e antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa a menina agarrou seu braço e encostou nele fazendo uma "selfie".

-O povo daqui é com toda certeza doido. -ele resmungou enquanto Shun estava vermelho de tanto que continha o riso, diferente de mim que me acabava na desgraça de Ikki.

-Não somos, apenas vivemos o momento, somos um povo realista. Não sabemos o dia de amanhã Ikki, então não nos prendemos a convenções e conceitos retrógrados e estranhos. Somos livres, então por que não aproveitar essa liberdade? -ele e Shun me olharam de esgueira, e eu voltei a rir, quando uma outra moça passou por ele e disse "Esse é o genro que mamãe pediu a Deus". E claro que eu fiz questão de traduzir e explicar a ele.

Os irmãos eram realmente lindos, e o fato de Shun está de mãos dadas comigo e ter uma aliança no dedo só impedia as mulheres de se aproximarem, mas estas ainda sim suspiravam quando ele passava. Shun me abraçou e ele e Ikki fecharam a cara quando uns caras sarados passaram por nós e me olharam de cima a baixo, eu parei e Shun me olhou descrente, então fiquei na ponta dos pés e o puxei para um beijo, o fazendo suspirar aliviado.

-Eu amo você. -disse em português. Quem repararia em um cara marombado e cheio de bomba quando tinha um verdadeiro deus em casa.

Ikki riu da cara dos caras que murcharam na mesma hora. Voltamos para o hotel e após tomarmos um banho fomos almoçar. Os fiz provarem a feijoada com salada, e ambos amaram a iguaria.

-Marquei com seu irmão hoje a tarde. -eu sorri para ele. -Ele pediu para que nos encontrássemos com ele na frente do "Manaíra Shopping".

Eu sorri verdadeiramente feliz e agradecida a eles. Quase enlouqueci Shun e Ikki de tanto que os apressei, e só me acalmei mais quando entramos no táxi e nos dirigimos para lá. Eu o vi de longe, antes mesmo de descer do carro, meu irmão parecia nervoso, olhava para todos os lados e consultava o relógio a todo momento, e se Shun não tivesse me segurado eu teria atravessado a rua sem olhar para os lados. Quando por fim Shun me soltou, eu corri e pulei nas costas do meu irmão o agarrando pelo pescoço.

-Monstrinha sua praga. -ele ria e chorava.

-Lyon... -ele se virou e me abraçou, e eu me senti enfim em casa ali, naqueles braços que tanto me protegeram. -Senti tanto a sua falta.

-E eu a sua monstrinha. -ficamos ali por um bom tempo até que Lyon se afastou e me olhou nos olhos. -Sinto por não ter estado do seu lado quando mais precisou, e mais ainda por ter deixado nossa pai a tratar daquela forma.

-Não importa, eu sei que você nunca me deixaria na mão. -sorrimos e quando ele limpou o rosto eu fiz o mesmo, então ele se adiantou e foi em direção a meu marido que estava parado bem atrás de mim com Ikki.

-É um prazer enfim conhece-ló pessoalmente senhor Amamiya. -ele e Shun apertaram as mãos. -Obrigado por cuidar da minha irmanzinha.

-O prazer é meu senhor Lopes. Esse é meu irmão Amamiya Ikki. -meu irmão e Ikki apertaram as mãos e o explicamos que Ikki não falava português.

-Desculpe pela cena, mas já dizia um grande poeta, saudades é um sentimento que quando não cabe no coração, escorre pelos olhos. -meu irmão sempre adorou poesia e isso foi umas das primeiras brigas dele e do meu pai que achava que isso o tornaria menos homem.

-Imagine, eu realmente fico feliz em vê a Anna realmente feliz, ela sentia sua falta, apesar de nunca reclamar de nada. -olhei para Shun e dei-lhe um sorriso envergonhado e ele veio até mim e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

-Ela nunca foi do tipo que reclama, geralmente a monstrinha só apronta. -pisei no seu pé, e ambos os homens riram. -Viu.

-Vamos deixar vocês um pouco sozinhos. -ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e eu o olhei preocupada, mais ele fez um carinho em minha bochecha. -Não se preocupe, estaremos próximos caso algo aconteça. Só quero que você tenham um momento para curtir seu irmão, sei que sente falta disso. -nunca fiquei tão grata a ele como nesse momento e o beijei com excessivo carinho na bochecha.

-Obrigada Amor. -ele me sorriu fofo, e olhou chamou Ikki, se despediram do meu irmão e entraram no shopping.

-Ele é um bom homem. -meu o irmão os olhava se afastar. -E parece te amar muito monstrinha.

-Sim ele é...


	16. Feliz Natal!

Passar a tarde com meu irmão no shopping foi incrível. Como duas boas crianças que sempre fomos, a primeira coisa que fizemos foi ir direto para a ampla sala de games, e como nos velhos tempos fizemos aquele torneio de The King of Fight nas maquinas (que perdi feio), e depois fomos para o Justdance (lavei minha alma) e para acabar o bom e velho Guitar Hero, que claro, chamou a atenção de várias pessoas (eu na guitarra e meu irmão na bateria). Quando cansamos de jogar fomos comer e eu evitei piamente a loja de sorvete, e fui direto para o Subway, e enquanto comíamos obriguei meu irmão a ir comigo comprar presentes para Shun e Ikki.

Mesmo Lyon sendo quatro anos mais velho do que eu, nos sempre fomos unidos, pois sempre soubemos que só tínhamos uma ao outro. Ele sempre me ajudou a lidar com as loucuras dos nossos pais, e não imagino que tipo de pessoa eu seria se não fosse pelo meu irmão. Mas nosso jeito não era a única coisa que fazia qualquer as pessoa ligar nosso parentesco, já que nos possuíamos os olhos azuis escuros na mesma tonalidade, herdados de nosso pai, bem como os cabelos escuros herdados de nossa mãe, só a nossa tonalidade de pele estava diferente agora (já que eu estava mais branca pela falta de sol).

Quando Shun e Ikki se aproximaram de nós eu soube que tínhamos que ir.

-Anna... -olhei para meu irmão que estava tenso. -Tenho algo para te pedir.

"Lá vem bomba"

Olhei para Shun e Ikki e fiz sinal para que esperassem. Eles pararam exatamente onde estavam e Shun me assentiu.

-Pelo jeito eu já sei que não vou gostar não é? -ele suspirou confirmando.

-A mamãe quer te ver -descruzei os braços e ajeitei a postura o olhando séria, apesar de tudo eu sempre tinha amado minha mãe. -Ela quer se desculpar pelo que aconteceu, e convidou você e sua família para passarem o natal na casa dela. -mordi o lábio, eu realmente queria ir mas... -O pai disse que se quiser será bem-vinda. -meu irmão trincou o maxilar e fiquei abismada. -Parece que o velho também se sente mal, mas não quer dá o braço a torcer.

-Eu não vou prometer nada Lyon, preciso conversar com o Shun. -suspirei e meu irmão me abraçou.

-Tudo bem monstrinha, mais não vá embora sem falar comigo tudo bem?

-Você sabe que eu não faria isso. -ele me largou e depois foi até Shun e Ikki se despedindo deles.

Voltamos para o hotel e eu estava tão perdida em meus pensamentos que me surpreendi quando o táxi parou e nos descemos.

-Podemos sentar ali naquela bancadinha por um minuto, eu gostaria de conversar com vocês? -os dois que já me olhavam curiosos apenas afirmaram e então atravessamos a rua, e eles sentaram no batente da mureta que separava a areia da praia da área de corrida dos atletas. -Meu irmão disse que minha mãe nos convidou para passar o Natal com ela. -fui direta.

-E seu pai? -Shun perguntou estranhamente tranquilo.

-Segundo o Lyon meu pai disse que seriamos bem-vindos. -mordi o lábio inferior, eu queria ir, realmente queria ver meus pais apesar de tudo, mas se Shun fosse contra eu sabia que não teria argumentos para vencê-lo.

-Então passaremos o natal com sua família. -Shun me puxou para si e me abraçou. -Não é todo dia que se tem uma chance como essa não é? -o abracei mais forte.

-Tem certeza de que não tem problema? -ele beijou minha bochecha e sorriu. -E você Ikki?

-Seus pais não podem ser tão ruins, no máximo devem ser mais loucos do que você e seu irmão. No mais, eu só terei de me preparar para mais uma crise de risos.

-Ei, eu e meu irmão não somos tão loucos. -disse indignada.

-Diga isso as maquinas de jogos que vocês tentaram destruir enquanto jogavam, ou o jeito que dançavam...

-Vocês ficaram vendo? -eles se olharam e riram como nunca.

"Gente, cadê o buraco pra eu enfiar a cara em?"

Nunca passei tanta vergonha na minha vida. E claro, eles não me deixariam em paz nem tão cedo.

Os dois dias até o natal se passaram em um piscar de olhos. Eu havia levado Shun e Ikki para conhecerem vários lugares turísticos e não turísticos da minha cidade, e eles se mostraram interessados em ir em qualquer lugar que eu estivesse disposta a mostrar. Comprei presentes para todos os cavaleiros, e bastante doce de mamão com coco para Seiya (espero que ele goste), sem falar que eu não esqueceria da goma para fazer tapioca para Aldebaran.

-Deixa que eu fecho para você Anna. -Shun se aproximou e fechou o zíper do meu vestido vermelho, e beijou meu ombro se afastando.

-Obrigada. -eu estava nervosa e ele sabia disso, então apenas sentou calmamente na cama me esperando terminar de me arrumar.

Fui para o banheiro fazer uma maquiagem leve (odeio isso), e passar um perfume básico. Eu tremia tanto que tinha certeza que se Shun não me segurasse eu certamente sofreria um acidente por causa daquela maldita sandália de salto.

Shun tinha me dado um celular e o número do meu irmão, e este só faltou me deixar surda de tanto que gritou quando eu disse que compareceria ao jantar de Natal. Depois de muita bagunça ele me explicou que deveríamos chegar no máximo ás 11 horas, por que como sempre o jantar seria servido a meia noite.

Eu sabia que não seriamos só nos três de convidados, meus pais geralmente convidavam minha tia Ângela que era tão crente (e rabugenta, fuxiqueira, chata e etc) quanto eles, contudo minha cunhada Diana era a pessoa mais fofa do mundo e eu estava aciosa para a encontrar novamente.

Sai do banheiro e Shun me sorriu.

-Por favor não me deixa cair. -ele se aproximou e me estendeu o braço.

-Nunca. -falou serio e eu o agradeci. Peguei minha bolsa e o saco de presentes e saímos.

Eu vestia um vestido rodado até os joelhos e meus cabelos estavam presos em uma trança lateral, Shun e Ikki estavam usando calças e blusas de linho, só que Shun usava uma blusa preta e Ikki uma azul, ambos tinham optado por prender os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo.

Quando o táxi nos deixou em frente ao condomínio que eu conhecia como a palma da minha mão, eu juro que me deu vontade de voltar correndo para o hotel, mas quando Shun me esticou a mão para me ajudar a sair do carro eu não me vi no direito de me acovardar e aceitei sua ajuda para sair.

Atravessamos em uma caminhada lenta o caminho até a casa de meus pais, e naquele pouco tempo eu já havia visto e até cumprimentado com um aceno de cabeça algumas pessoas ali conhecidas por mim. Pessoas que eu só conhecia de vista, que nunca se importaram com nada mais do que si mesmos, pois aquele lugar de luxo era para pessoas assim, pessoas que queriam manter a "ralé" longe. Como eu odiava aquele lugar.

Levei-os até a casa 9, e quando paramos em frente a porta eu suspirei por alguns minutos antes de tomar coragem para apertar a campainha, e fiz uma nota mental de agradecer a Shun e Ikki por me darem esse tempo.

Quando a porta foi aberta meu coração quase pulou para fora, assim como minha mãe que ao me ver pulou em meu pescoço.

-Anna filha, ô meu deus que saudades de você, como você está? Onde está vivendo? O que tem feito? O que...

-Pare de fazer cena na frente de casa Anita e deixe os convidados entrarem, o que eles pensarão de nós. -abracei minha mãe forte e depois me afastei segurando sua mãe e como Shun sempre fazia comigo beijei as costas destas, deixando minha mãe surpresa.

-Benção minha mãe, pai. -disse o olhando. -Eu estou muito bem, também senti sua falta.

-Venham, entrem por favor. -a todo momento Shun traduzia para o irmão o que era dito, só que em japonês. Entramos e fomos direto para a sala, onde meu irmão já estava com cara feia e Diana parecia triste, já minha tia se sentava confortavelmente no sofá.

A sapa velha, digo, minha tia, continuava do mesmo jeito que me lembrava, gorda feito um bujão de gás e feia como um sapo.

-Mãe, Diana, pai e Tia Angela é um prazer revê-los. -disse educada, e todos me olharam. -Estes são Shun e Ikki Amamaiya, respectivamente meu marido e cunhado.

-É um prazer enfim conhecer pessoalmente a família da minha mulher. -Shun se aproximou educado e cumprimentou meus pais e eu traduzi toda a conversa deles em japonês para Ikki. -Meu irmão não fala português e já me desculpo por não dominar tão bem sua língua também.

Ikki apertou a mão de meu pai e cumprimentou cortês minha mãe, que indicou o sofá para que ele se sentasse, ele a agradeceu com um meio sorriso e foi para o sofá e Shun pegou em minha mão e sentamos ao seu lado.

Diana se levantou e arrastou meu irmão junto e se sentou do meu lado me abraçando.

-Me diga Anna como é viver em outro país? -ambas rimos cúmplices como sempre fazíamos, e eu entendi a pergunta implícita ali quando ela olhou de relance para Shun.

-Maravilhoso, o Shun e o Ikki me ajudaram bastante na adaptação, não sei o que faria sem eles. -me aproximei do seu ouvido e confidenciei só para ela. -Ele é uma delícia. -ambas rimos maldosas.

-Me diga filha onde estão vivendo? Seu irmão procurou bastante por você até achar seu cunhado.-antes que eu respondesse Shun se adiantou me salvando.

-Moramos no Japão, mas como expliquei ao seu filho senhora Lopes, por questão de segurança não podemos dizer onde vivemos.

-Ela é nossa filha, temos o direito de saber onde ela vive. -apertei de leve a mão de Shun.

-Não querendo ser arrogante pai, contudo, o senhor deveria ter pensado nisso antes de me expulsar de casa. -minha mãe abriu a boca e meu irmão e Diana se inclinaram sorrindo perversos, como que se divertindo com a discussão ali.

-Bem que eu disse, eles são uma família de traficantes, olhe só os cabelos deles, aposto que estão escondendo as tatuagens por baixo da camisa. -minha tia os olhava com malicia.

-Hora tia, se queria tanto ver meu marido e cunhado sem camisa era melhor ter inventado uma desculpa melhor.

-ANNA... -minha mãe me repreendeu e meu irmão e Diana ficaram de boca aberta, eu nunca havia enfrentado a desgraça da minha tia, mas não ficaria calada vendo-a caluniar minha família.

-Se desculpe com sua tia.-mandou meu pai.

-Sinto muito pai, mais quem procura acha, ela insultou meu marido e cunhado e eu não ficarei calada diante disso. -falei firme e meu pai me olhou repreendedor.

-Minha família trabalha com analise de dados de grandes empresas, e por isso sempre há pessoas tentando nos encontrar, espionagem industrial, muitos gostariam de por a mão em alguns dos nossos dados, e fariam de tudo para isso. -Shun interviu antes que as coisas esquentassem mais. -Por isso, mesmo vocês sendo a família dela, nos não podemos lhes contar onde vivemos, mais jamais impediríamos a Anna de manter contato com vocês.

Os olhos do meu pai e tia brilharam com a mentira de Shun, e pelo sorriso do meu pai eu podia apostar que ele estava imaginando que eu tinha me casado com um magnata que nadava na grana.

Então até o horário em que o jantar foi servido, eu, Diana e meu irmão engatamos em uma conversa divertida em que colocamos as fofocas em dia, meu pai, Shun e Ikki conversavam sobre "negócios" e minha mãe e tia foram para a cozinha.

Meu pai era dono de uma das maiores construtoras da cidade, e minha mãe tinha largado o curso de enfermagem quando eles se casaram para cuidar da casa, já que meu pai não aceitava que sua mulher trabalhasse - ridículo, eu sei.

-Vamos comer. -minha mãe chamou.

Fomos para a mesa que estava repleta de comida e meu pai fez sua oração, onde todos demos as mãos e agradecemos pelo alimento a mesa. Shun e Ikki provaram de tudo a mesa, e elogiaram bastante a minha mãe que ficou extremamente feliz e os empanturrou mais de comida, e por incrível que pareça foi um jantar tranquilo. Quando o pavê foi servido todos já estávamos mais do que satisfeitos.

-Tenho um presente para você filha. -minha mãe disse e saiu e logo voltou com uma caixa grande entre as mãos. -Eu mesma fiz. -abri e encontrei uma colcha de casal branca toda trabalhada com fitas vermelhas.

-É linda mãe obrigada. -me levantei e beijei seu rosto.

-Que bom que gostou filha.

-Espere eu também trouxe presentes. -fui na sala e peguei minha sacola. -Este é seu. -entreguei seu presente quando voltei. -Pai, esse é seu. Diana, aqui o seu, e pra você Lyon. -entreguei cada um e me aproximei de Shun e Ikki. -Feliz Natal. -eles me sorriram pegando os presentes.

-Não precisava amor. -Shun disse em japonês, e o respondi no mesmo mesmo idioma. -Eu não lhe dei nada de aniversário nem mesmo os parabéns, aos dois. -expliquei envergonhada e triste.

-Anna, não fique assim, presente nenhum nos faria mais feliz do que vê-la sorrir. E nenhum de nos estava bem para comemorar nada. -ele beijou minha testa. -Então esqueça isso sim. -afirmei e abri um sorriso o tranquilizando.

-O quê, seu marido não te dar presentes? -perguntou maldosa a sapa velha.

-Não acho que isso interesse a senhora. -Shun disse com uma cara tão santa que foi impossível não rir.

-Se não respeita os mais velhos, pelo menos respeite a casa em que está seu delinquente. -ela sibilou entre os dentes.

-O respeito dele começa onde o seu termina. -eu rebati.

-Anna, respeite sua tia.

-Deixe Lyan, agora sabemos o porque de Deus tê-la castigado, e pelo jeito continuará a castigando. -algo na forma como ela falou me fez arrepiar.

-TIA. -meu irmão gritou puto, e minha mãe colocou a mão nos olhos.

-Não grite comigo Lyon, eu não disse nenhuma mentira, eu já tinha lhes dito isso pouco antes dela chegar.

-Do que estão falando? -perguntei e Ikki levantou também e segurou Shun que parecia querer partir para cima de minha tia.

-Pare com isso Angela. -falou meu pai.

-Não, todos concordamos que a perda do filho dela foi um castigo de Deus por desobedecer seus pais e viver como uma meretriz na casa dos outros. -eu suguei o ar e minha cabeça girou. Shun me segurou por trás e só de sentir sua áurea eu me arrepiei, nunca o tinha visto com tanto ódio de uma pessoa.

-Eu sempre me perguntei o por que da Anna não gostar de falar de sua família, mas em uma noite, em apenas uma noite aqui eu entendi, eu agora só me pergunto como minha mulher e seu irmão podem ser tão diferentes de vocês? -ele disse entre os dentes. -Por que a Anna não é mesquinha nem preconceituosa, eu nunca a vi jugar ninguém pela aparência e muito menos usar o nome de Deus em beneficio próprio, simplesmente para machucar alguém. -ele me abraçou e eu apertei seu braço e lhe sorri.

-Sabe "Tia", eu sempre quis lhe dizer uma coisa, mais antes eu não tinha coragem, mas que saber. -respirei fundo. -Vá para o quinto dos infernos, mais não esqueça de que quando chegar lá seguir em frente e descer o mais fundo possível, sua velha maldita, por que com toda certeza os demônios de lá ficarão felizes em recebê-la. -todos sugaram o ar estupefatos. -Agora escute bem, da próxima vez que abrir a boca para rogar praga em mim ou falar mal de minha família, reze, agora reze de verdade para que eu não saiba, por que eu juro, eu vou esquecer que somos família e vou fazê-la engolir cada palavra junto com seus dentes podres.

-ANNA...

-Eu sei pai, estou saindo da sua casa agora mesmo. -não olhei para ninguém ali, peguei a mão de Shun e de Ikki e me virei para sair.

Sai de casa feito um furação arrastando os dois e só parei quando tínhamos saído do condomínio.

-Anna.. -Shun começou cauteloso e do nada eu me senti aliviada, tão aliviada que comecei a rir. -Você está bem?

-Deve ser o choque. -Ikki disse preocupado.

-Não gente, eu estou bem, na verdade eu nunca me senti melhor. -eles se olharam em dúvida. -Vejam, eu nunca tinha tinha enfrentado minha família, e hoje eu fiz isso, hoje enfim eu me libertei dessa merda toda. -expliquei e Shun me abraçou. -Obrigado, aos dois por virem comigo e me desculpe pelo que aconteceu.

-LYA... -me virei para o meu irmão que vinha correndo com Diana em nossa direção. -Desculpe...

-Você não tem culpa Lyon. -eu o abracei. -Preciso ir, mas vou manter contato com vocês. -o larguei e abracei Diana.

-Se cuide monstrinha. E Shun por favor cuide bem da minha irmã!

-Nem precisa pedir. -eles apertaram as mãos e depois de nos despedimos eu fui embora.

Quando descemos do táxi eu arrastei os dois para a praia comigo, e fui molhar os pés tomando coragem para ter aquela conversa.

-Sabe, eu não sei como agradecê-los por tudo isso. -respirei fundo e eles pararam atrás de mim e eu ainda assim continuei de costas para eles. -Eu sabia, antes mesmo dos médicos me dizeres, que a Sakura estava morta dentro de mim, e por Atena, como eu me odiei por aquilo, me odiei por sentir a vida da minha filha se esvair aos poucos enquanto eu só chorava. -respirei fundo tentando conter a dor e as lágrimas.

-Quando eu recebi aquele ataque nas costas e rolei no chão com você, eu sabia que não importava o quanto eu tentasse você se machucaria ali, eu sabia que nosso filho sofreria com aquilo, eu sabia que naquela situação o máximo... -eu me virei para ele que apertava as mãos em punho de cabeça baixa. -O máximo que eu poderia fazer era não deixar que te tocassem de novo, mas eu sabia Anna, a cada vez que você gemia que você estava perdendo nosso bebê, e que eu não podia fazer nada para te ajudar, eu, um maldito cavaleiro de ouro, não pude fazer nada a não ser servir de barreira para você, enquanto você definhava. -ele me olhou com o rosto tão molhado quanto o meu e com os olhos fluorescentes cheios de dor.

-Eu tentei chegar a vocês antes do ataque começar, mais eles estavam bem formados e assim que encontrei vocês me arrependi de não voltado antes, se eu não tivesse saído, ou se tivesse estado lá para ajudar as coisas teriam terminado diferente. -me aproximei e segurei na mão de cada um.

-Por meses, eu assim como vocês me culpei pelo que aconteceu, até por que era a mim que eles queriam.

-Quando eu me casei com você eu sabia exatamente quem você era, e foi justamente por isso que aceitei você. -ele disse sério.

-Todos sabíamos os riscos, mas somos uma família Anna, sua família. -Ikki disse.

-Eu estava destruída por dentro, me sentindo uma inútil, por isso quero fazer diferente agora. -eles me olharam curiosos. -Quero que me treinem.

-Anna você não precisa disso, Eu seu que você não confia...

-Não é isso Shun, e sim, eu confio minha vida a vocês, sei que depois do que aconteceu vocês não deixariam nem mesmo uma poeira encostar em mim, mas eu quero tentar sabe, sentir que estou fazendo algo, que não vou ficar apenas chorando em casa, eu preciso de algo para ocupar minha mente quando voltarmos.

-Você sabe que nunca será tão forte nem mesmo comparado a um cavaleiro de bronze não importa o quanto treine não é? -fiz que sim. -Então eu garantirei pessoalmente que você massacre todo o resto. -ele deu um leve sorriso e eu o abracei agradecida. -Vou para o hotel.

Ikki se afastou e me virei para Shun que me observava.

-Você tem certeza disso Anna? -ele parecia calmo. -Quer mesmo fazer isso?

-Sim, eu quero fazer isso. -suspirei. -Eu realmente gostaria que você me deixasse fazer isso, que me ensinasse.

-Eu jamais te impediria de fazer algo que quer. -ele tirou a liga que prendia seus cabelos e esses esvoaçaram belamente. -Eu não vou pegar leve como você amor. -ele tocou meu rosto e me puxou para um beijo. -Não só nos treinos. -mordeu meu lábio.

-Estou ansiosa por isso...


	17. Desenho

Eu sabia que dali em diante eu estaria sozinha, mais sabia que diferente de quando entrei aqui, eu agora era uma pessoa diferente, alguém que com toda certeza pode sobreviver a esse tipo de situação. Sabia que ao fugir dali eu com toda certeza os deixaria loucos, e que eles incansavelmente me cassariam, contudo, não seria tão fácil me achar, eles mesmos garantiram isso.

Quase chorei de felicidade ao sair, mais deixaria isso para quando eu estivesse em um lugar seguro, quando eu estivesse longe o suficiente e fora de perigo, apesar de saber que isso seria impossível, e que pelo resto da minha vida eu viveria fugindo, mas que escolha eu tinha?

"Nós vamos conseguir!"

\- "Vamos sim! Eu não serei nunca mais enganada!"

"Não mesmo!" -sorri com o pensamento e andei adiante.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minha visita ao Brasil não foi a única saída que tive, pois aquela não foi a ultima vez que sai do Santuário ao longo dos anos, já que Shun e Ikki uma vez por ano sempre saiam comigo para que eu mantivesse contato com minha família, ou seja, meu irmão, cunhada e Leandro meu sobrinho gorduchinho que nasceu a pouco, preciso dizer que quero um para mim? Por que eu quero...

Já fazem mais de três anos que voltei do Brasil para o Santuário com Shun e Ikki, e estes não mentiram em não pegar leve com meu treinamento, algumas costelas fraturadas no começo foram prova suficiente para mim disso. Apesar de todo o sofrimento eu sempre dormia com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto, eu me sentia viva, e mesmo quando eles disseram que eu estava pronta eu não me deixei descansar e sempre treinava com um deles para manter a forma. Não, eu realmente não podia lutar de igual para igual contra um cavaleiro, mais tinha aprendido bem com meu marido como me esquivar de um ataque e meu cunhado tinha arduamente me treinado para derrubar qualquer um que desprevenidamente me tomasse como uma pessoa indefesa. Os outros cavaleiros também entraram na onda, Seiya por incrível que pareça, me ensinou a arte de meditar e ouvir o que está ao meu redor, pode parecer idiota, mais foi graças a isso que consegui concentrar meu cosmo (apesar de ser muito pouco e eu precisar de uma concentração enorme). Dohko me ensinou a lutar com armas, ainda que fosse proibido a cavaleiros de Atena lutarem assim, servia muito bem para mim, já que eu não era uma. Aldebaran e Mu se juntaram para me ensinar sobre rastreamento e sobrevivência em diferentes ambientes, e Kanon me ensinou a esconder minha presença, e passar despercebida onde quer que eu fosse. Eventualmente eu já não os vejam como meus amigos, e sim como minha verdadeira família.

O Santuário foi atacado mais uma vez, fazem uns catorze meses agora, mas devo dizer que foi um massacre geral para as tropas inimigas, já que nem mesmo um soldado nosso morreu. Dessa vez o ataque ocorreu graças a um grupo que ficara de tocaia e depois de meses conseguiram achar a entrada para o Santuário, mais devido a forma como foram rechaçados os Deuses entraram num acordo com Atena. Eles não tentariam mais me pegar e Atena não usava meu poder contra ninguém (como se ela quisesse), e assim uma guerra foi evitada. Não preciso dizer o quão revoltada e aliviada eu fiquei com isso. Revoltada por que os malditos poderiam ter feito isso antes e evitado tanta tragedia e aliviada por que agora eu poderia viver tranquila com minha família, mesmo que só há dois meses atrás eu tenha me sentido segura o suficiente para querer recomeçar.

Sobre a minha vida de casada eu só posso defini-la como maravilhosa. Shun era gentil e carinhoso, sem falar que era um romântico incorrigível e um amante excessivamente "extravagante". Sei bem que é um pleonasmo dizer que o amo, mas foda-se, eu o amo com todas as minhas forças, e ele não cansa de demonstrar o mesmo (como se suas palavras não bastassem como prova para mim). Com os anos aprendemos tudo sobre o corpo um do outro, e mesmo assim era sempre uma loucura quando estávamos sozinhos, e contrariando o que sempre me disseram, os anos só fizeram com que nos desejássemos mais e mais. Nossa cumplicidade era tanta que as vezes só precisamos nos olhar para saber o que o outro queria dizer.

Uma coisa engraçada que eu havia notado em todas as vezes que viajei com Shun é que fora do Santuário ele era excessivamente ciumento, não que ele falasse algo ou demonstrasse na frente dos outros, era algo mais sutil, e que claro, depois de descobrir, eu me aproveitava sempre que podia. Se eu mirasse por muito tempo, ou trocasse o menor olhar que fosse, mesmo que por acidente com um homem, a noite Shun me "castigava", se é que me entende, e eu adorava.

"Me juguem!" -ele fica tão gostoso quando está bravo, que eu não resisto.

Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que sinto falta de viver na Terra, até por que, os melhores e os piores momentos de minha vida eu vivi aqui no Santuário, talvez por isso que se não fosse pelo meu irmão e sua família eu não teria motivos para voltar aquele mundo. Estranho pensar isso do lugar em que se viveu a maior parte de sua vida, mas era assim que eu me sentia quando pensava sobre aquele local.

Levar flores ao túmulo de Sakura era algo que eu e Shun - as vezes Ikki também - sempre fazíamos uma vez ao mês, mas constantemente haviam muitas flores ali, me dando a entender que não eramos os únicos a ir lá. Aprendemos a lidar com a perda de nossa filha, com toda aquela dor, não que a ferida não estivesse mais ali, mas, estava cicatrizada finalmente. Havíamos enfim encontrado uma forma de seguir em frente, aprendemos a olhar para a cicatriz e se permitir apenas respeitar seu lugar em nossos corações, já que a Sakura sempre seria alguém importante em nossas vidas - na de todos nós.

-Anna. -sai de meus devaneios e me virei para olhá-lo. -Você poderia me passar o e-mail daquela empresa de milhas, talvez eu precise viajar e Shun disse que eu usasse as milhas dele. -sorri para ele, Ikki estava viajando bastante, e eu sabia que nesse angu tinha caroço.

-Claro, me dê um minuto que vou pegar o celular de Shun, o meu está descarregado. -ri sapeca por ser desleixada.

Shun sempre deixava o celular na bancadinha da cozinha (como se alguém realmente ligasse para ele), então foi fácil de encontrá-lo. Peguei o celular e fui direto para o e-mail, achando logo o que queria, e voltei para Ikki passando o contato da pessoa responsável pela conversão de minhas dos cavaleiros.

Pasmem vocês, mais depois do que houve na Guerra Santa, as despesas de qualquer viagem e até uma grande quantia em dinheiro estava disposta para cada Cavaleiro em cada país. Os próprios governantes faziam questão de que os Cavaleiros visitassem seus países, e qualquer despesa deste era por "conta da casa", descobri isso na minha ultima viagem quando perguntei a Shun sobre como ele fazia para pagar por tudo que consumíamos.

Ikki me agradeceu e saiu apressado após pegar o contato, no mesmo momento eu voltei para dentro enquanto brincava de passar os e-mails de Shun, e eu tinha de admitir, meu marido era bem mais organizado do que eu. Não haviam e-mails de propagandas e nem e-mails não lidos e muitos deles tinham tags. Eu estava tão entretida que nem me liguei em prestar atenção no caminho e sem querer bati na estante de livros, o que consequentemente me garantiu uma dor na cabeça e vários livros caídos para arrumar.

"Parabéns , além de tapada é cega!"

\- "Calada!" -rosnei.

Deixei o celular na bancadinha onde o tinha pego e me voltei para a estante com cara de choro. Só depois de tomar coragem que me aproximei para começar a arrumá-los, o que apesar do meu drama não demorou muito – taquei eles de todo jeito na estante – como eu havia achado inicialmente. Peguei um livro de capa estilizada preto com verde, e apesar de ter uma esquisita estrela presa a frente eu não o teria aberto se um desenho estranho não tivesse começado a escapar de si. Peguei o desenho, era um Shun com capa e um cordão de estrela (a mesma do livro) pendurado em seu pescoço, e uma mulher de longos cabelos atrás de si. Curiosa sem falar no desconfiada, terminei de jogar os livros que tinham sobrado na estante e corri para o único lugar seguro para ler – seja lá o que estivesse ali – o livro, o banheiro.

Tranquei a porta e me joguei na banheira seca, e abri o bendito.

"Amamiya Shun, 16 anos" -era a única informação contida na primeira folha, então passei para a próxima.

"Mas uma vez acordo suado, nada em comum, apenas mais uma noite de sonhos sórdidos. Apesar de já estar acostumado com eles, não posso negar que não sinto-me menos frustrado por suas continuas assaltas as minhas noites, talvez por ter depositados todas as minhas esperanças que estando longe do Santuário e de tudo que este me representa, as coisas enfim poderiam tomar outro rumo. Agora vejo-me aqui, mais decepcionado do que antes.

A razão me diz para voltar a dormir, ainda está bastante escuro lá fora, e uma chuva torrencial agride minha janela. Sei que daqui a algumas horas terei de ir para o colégio, para a rotina que me impus quando sai do Santuário com a desculpa de que queria completar meus estudos, um subterfúgio simples, que me manterá longe daquele mundo por dois anos. "

Uau aquele era o diário de Shun. Um sorriso malicioso se formou nos meus lábios e eu me vi procurando a data do nosso primeiro encontro, quase que implorando para que ele tivesse escrito algo ali, sobre aquele momento. Quase beijei o livro quando encontrei a data.

"Amamiya Shun, 17 anos, 05 de setembro de 2011.

Primeiro dia de aula, não precisei me apressar, pois os dias já faziam isso por mim. Caminhei observando o meu derredor como sempre fazia, e apesar de ser cedo aquelas pessoas já corriam de um lado a outro presas em suas tarefas.

Quando adentrei na sala, vários risinhos animados poderam ser ouvidos, e até uns colegas vinheram me cumprimentar, mais diferente deles, eu não me sentia alegre aquele dia, não me sentia nem remotamente animado com o tão esperado "ultimo ano" no colégio, por que para mim seria o ultimo ano de liberdade.

Me vi entretido em olhar o vento lá fora, e por consequência não prestei atenção quando o professor entrou na classe, nem mesmo quando ele anunciou que teríamos alguém diferente ali, a única coisa que realmente arrancou-me de meus pensamentos foi sua voz, a voz de alguém excessivamente animada. O tom vibrante e o sotaque extremamente repuxado, era como uma zombaria direta ao meu infortúnio, e no momento em que coloquei meus olhos na criatura que se apresentava a turma tive um calafrio, e soube imediatamente que algo ali daria muito errado, como se o eixo que segurasse meu mundo fosse virado, e a ultima vez que senti isso foi quando Hades me dominou. Me pus em alerta no mesmo instante, e não tive como não observá-la. Mais alta que as meninas ali, e com um corpo tão desenvolvido que fazia as japonesas naquela sala a odiarem imediatamente e os garotos a desejarem, eu podia ouvir vários suspiros ensandecidos dos outros garotos da sala. E não me foi uma surpresa quando ela disse que era brasileira, pois aquele povo já era bastante conhecido por seus extravagantes corpos, rostos e peles exóticas, descendência de longas heras de miscigenação.

Assim que ela terminou sua apresentação o professor a mandou sentar no fundo da sala, porém não demorou muito para sermos escolhidos como representantes e está se enviada para sentar ao meu lado. Levantei-me e carreguei minha cadeira para ficar ao seu lado, e peguei meu livro de álgebra e a todo momento a menina de pele avermelhada mantinha um sorriso triunfante nos lábios, assim contrariando todos os meus sentidos, deliberadamente comecei a conversar com ela.

Meus sentidos de cavaleiro foram a mil, e mais rápido do que um pensamento eu já a segurava firme, não permitiria que ela machucasse ninguém ali, mais meu coração quase deu um salto quando seus olhos esbugalhados me fitaram aflitos e no mesmo momento a voz do Cavaleiro de Áries em uma lembrança a muito esquecida me atingiu.

"A uma lenda Shun de Virgem, de que a cada década uma criança nasce com poderes divinos. Poder esse que pode não só vê através de qualquer feitiço, como também quebrá-lo se esta assim desejar. Contasse que se essa criança gerar um filho de um cavaleiro de ouro ou de um igual de outro Deus, essa criança nascerá com o poder de destruir almas imortais.

Se você encontrasse tal criança, por nossas leis teria o direito de desposá-la, mais saiba você que no fim a escolha sempre será dela, e que o infortúnio sempre a seguirá, já que a cobiça por seus poderes a perseguirá."

Aquela menina era a minha oportunidade de acabar com tudo de uma vez só, a chance de destruir a alma de Hades de uma vez por todas, tudo que eu precisava fazer era mantê-la ao meu lado por tempo suficiente para que quando fosse a hora de escolher, ela não se visse com nenhuma saída a não ser a mim.

Um filho com ela, é tudo que eu preciso de si. E estaria acabado!"


	18. Não dessa vez!

Por fim eu a tinha encontrado, e dessa vez não a deixaria fugir, e sobre nenhuma circunstância ela sairia das vistas de meus olhos. Entretanto nesse momento tudo o que eu almejava era entender o motivo que a fez fazer isso, que a fez me abandonar. Foquei meu pensamento nesse raciocínio e sem o mínimo de paciência parei o carro que ela dirigia com um mão, e com a outra soquei seu capô abrindo um buraco ali, destruindo completamente qualquer chance que ela pudesse se quer cogitar de tentar manobrá-lo.

Em um piscar de seus tensos olhos, eu já postava-me ao lado do carro, arrebatando a porta do motorista, jogando-a longe. Ela me olhou horrorizada e tentou se afastar, todavia, o cinto de segurança a impediu. Segurei seu braço com uma certa brutalidade, precisava me controlar ou a machucaria de verdade, mais o desespero desses últimos meses estavam se transformando em pura raiva ao vê-la ali tão bem, não que eu desejasse que ela estivesse mal (até rezava a Atena que cuidasse dela), mais ao menos eu esperava, no meu intimo, que ela não tivesse fugido, que algo houvesse acontecido.

Arranquei o cinto de segurança que a prendia, e a puxei com certa brutalidade para fora do que sobrou do Gol que ela dirigia, e Anna teve dificuldade para se por em pé, mas assim que firmou os pés no chão tentou se soltar de mim e quando eu a compeli contra o carro ela gritou me fazendo parar, desprendendo-me de qualquer sentimento que eu pudesse ter antes.

-NÃO. -eu não conseguia respirar tal era meu choque. -Por favor não me machuque. -eu não acreditei que ela tivesse feito isso comigo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Não me procure!"

Foi essa frase que eu deixei na mesa da cozinha, quando resolvi fugir de madrugada do Santuário. Não, não foi nada fácil sair dali, e minha maior sorte era que eu tinha livre acesso as casas de todos os cavaleiros, ou seja, eu podia passar sem lhes pedir permissão. A pior parte foi atravessar a ponte sem chamar atenção das pessoas, e para isso eu esperei ficar de madrugada. Quando consegui atravessar pela passagem secreta lágrimas teimosas desceram meu rosto, eu ainda me sentia tremendamente triste por tudo, por ele, eu o amava, o amava tanto que tive medo de confrontá-lo, de ouvir de seus belos lábios que eu não passava de uma mera ferramenta para um fim ao qual ele necessitava, ou pior, ouvir uma bela mentira que me faria acreditar nele e seguir nessa mentira para sempre.

Estava amanhecendo quando consegui chegar a rodoviária, então adentrei o banheiro e tirei da mochila a tinta de cabelo que tinha comprado no mercado e pintei meus fios de loiro na pia deste, e eu sabia que estava perdendo um tempo precioso ali, então assim que terminei me dirigi ao guichê e comprei uma passagem para uma cidade praieira. Seriam umas três horas de viagem então apenas coloquei os óculos de sol e adentrei ao ônibus com a maior cara de turista. Meu coração estava a mil quando o ônibus para meu novo destino começou a se mover, eu tinha medo que ele já estivesse a minha procura, e talvez uma parte minha quisesse ser encontrada.

Peguei meu celular e o joguei dentro de um caminhão que passou por nós, com sorte ele seria encontrado bem longe de mim, e isso me daria mais tempo para sumir.

Os Deuses estavam ao meu favor e a viagem foi completamente tranquila, e quando enfim cheguei ao meu novo destino eu respirei fundo, eu precisava ser rápida e conseguir sair dali também.

Eu tinha pouco dinheiro, e precisava sumir dali o mais rápido possível, então minha melhor opção era conseguir embarcar em algum navio transatlântico, e claro, eu já tinha me inscrito para uma vaga de emprego e por ser poliglota foi fácil conseguir o emprego.

Sim, eu havia preparado tudo, em uma semana eu tinha conseguido montar todo um esquema para minha fuga, e tinha estudado arduamente todas as possíveis falhas do meu plano, até por que não seria fácil fugir de tantas pessoas, contudo era preciso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quase quatro meses agora, e nenhum sinal de vida da Anna, possivelmente era esse o motivo que me fez pegar o primeiro avião para o Brasil e me concentrar nessa chance louca que meu irmão tinha me oferecido.

Insano, com toda certeza era essa minha atual situação quando adentrei naquele espaço e os vi sentados calmamente. E a uma pergunta perpassou minha mente tão agitada, como aquela simples garota conseguiria me ajudar, quando nem mesmo todos os cavaleiros juntos conseguiram.

-Ikki. -entrei na lanchonete onde meu irmão e uma garota loira de olhos mel estavam sentados. Ela me sorriu abertamente e me indicou a cadeira a frente.

-Você é tão bonito quanto seu irmão. -eu fiquei constrangido não mesmo instante que as palavras sairam de sua boca, e ela gargalhou chamando a atenção.

-Sem gracinhas Daniela. -meu irmão a olhava mortalmente.

-Calma Ikkito eu... Não me olhe assim, você tem de me proteger e não matar. -ela sorriu ainda mais quando ele fechou a cara, e abriu a mochila que estava seu colo e tirou um notebook de dentro. Me deixando completamente confuso com a situação -Então, Ikkito me disse que você precisa encontrar sua namorada.

-Minha mulher. -corrigi e ela me olhou séria, mais logo um sorriso ainda maior brotou em seus lábios.

-Sua mulher fugiu de você? Ela é louca? -ela começou a digitar tão rápido que eu mal acompanhava seus dedos. -Por que, sinceramente, se um gato como você fosse meu namorado fi, eu te prenderia no quart..

-Menos Daniela, e vamos logo com isso, não podemos ficar expostos por tanto tempo. -ela o olhou feio.

-Preciso de uma foto dela. -eu peguei meu celular abrindo-o, e procurei a foto mais recente que pudesse encontrar, e antes que eu me perdesse na nostalgia daquela foto a menina puxou o celular de minha mão.

Estranhei sua postura, pois com uma mão digitava e com a outra mexia no celular, e mesmo assim ela não parava de sorrir a todo momento.

-Ela com toda certeza teve um bom motivo para fugir. -lhe expus o mantra que eu me dizia desde o dia em que ela sumiu.

-Anna Lyana Lopes. -ela disse, e um sorriso macabro surgiu em seus lábios iluminando seus olhos mel. -Hora, hora, hora, o que temos aqui, parece que as informações dela se cruzam com as de vocês e o governo mantém tudo sobre vocês com segurança nível 1.

-Então não há como achá-la. -me deixei escorregar na cadeira, pois mais uma vez eu me encontrava em beco sem saída.

-Não mesmo delícia, nenhuma segurança fuleira do governo vai me impedir de descobrir isso, agora é pessoal. -ela estalou os dedos e começou a digitar incansavelmente.

-Você acha que pode encontrá-la? -Ikki se ajeitou na cadeira e a olhou, e ela sorriu e deu um tapa no braço dele.

-Deveria me conhecer melhor Ikkito. -ela virou o computador para mim. -Eu já a encontrei. -meu coração deu um salto. -Usei o sistema de rastreie o FBI e raquiei algumas câmeras de segurança de alguns países e usei o sistema deles para encontrá-la, foi bem mais fácil do que imaginei na verdade. -ela deu de ombros.

A câmera gravava uma Anna que pagava ao rapaz do posto de gasolina. Eu fiz menção de falar, mas a moça já me respondia.

-Grécia... -eu fiquei sem saber o que dizer, todo esse tempo ela estava bem ali. -Já configurei seu celular para receber todas as atualizações de localização do carro dela, mas seja rápido.

-Obrigado. -eu mal sabia o que dizer, então levantei da cadeira e me dirigia a ela e a abracei com tudo.

-Gosto mais do seu irmão Ikkito, ele é mais fofo. -Ikki bufou, mas eu pude vê um singelo sorriso, e se não fosse a situação em que eu estava, com toda a certeza tentaria entender o que meu irmão e aquela menina faziam juntos.

Não pensei duas vezes ao ligar para Mu e pedir sua ajuda para chegar até Anna, e ele nem se quer pensou antes de responder que estava a caminho. Assim como eu, todos os outros cavaleiros de ouro ficamos surpresos com sua fuga, e com todas certeza, todos gostaríamos de entender o que tinha acontecido para ela fugir do Santuário.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Por todo esse tempo eu consegui me esconder dele, e por um ínfimo momento eu imaginai que conseguiria fazer isso para sempre. Contudo, quando Shun apareceu em minha frente eu sabia que estava acabado, sabia que não poderia fugir, e mesmo quando ele acabou com o motor do carro me impedindo de fugir, eu no desespero ainda tentei sair pela outra porta e correr, e no momento de aflição me esqueci do cinto de segurança que me prendia, e essa pequena distração me custou caro, pois quando dei por mim ele já tinha arrancado a porta do motorista e me puxava da lí sem dó. Mesmo assim eu ainda me debati tentando desesperadamente me soltar dele. E só parei quando ele me soltou e bati com as costas com força no carro

-NÃO. -ele parou e me analisou surpreso. -Por favor não me machuque. -pedi, e as lágrimas começaram a descer pelo meu rosto por causa do meu desespero.

Ele parecia chocado, e quando meus joelhos cederam pela fina dor em minha coluna ele também se ajoelhou em minha frente e colocou a mão na boca chocado.

Apertei minha enorme barriga e me inclinei para frente e um grito escapou por entre meus lábios, junto ao medo que me dominava, aquilo não podia acontecer novamente comigo, eu não suportaria passar por aquela dor da perda de novo.

-De novo não. -choraminguei, e ele me colocou nos braços.

-Eu não vou permitir que isso aconteça. -eu queria bater-lhe, grita-lhe para que me soltasse, mas sabia que não tinha escolha a não ser deixar que esse me ajudasse.

A dor começou a me dominar novamente e eu apertei seu peito com força, e Shun apenas continuou a correr comigo nos braços, e minha ultima lembrança foi de ouvi sua melodiosa voz, que intimamente eu tanto sentia falta.

-Aguente por favor Anna, eu sei que você consegue.


	19. Alianças ao chão!

Abri os olhos pesados, a sonolência ainda me dominava me impelindo a fechá-los para que voltasse ao mundo obscuro e calmo de onde eu havia acabado de sair. Mas ao leve movimento do meu corpo naquela cama macia tão conhecida por mim me fez ficar mais alerta, e esquecer qualquer vontade que minha consciência tivesse de voltar a dormir.

Eu entrei em pânico com as lembranças das ultimas memórias vividas por mim, e tentei me levantar.

-Não faça isso. -sua voz estava grave e só aí notei sua presença ao meu lado na cama. -O médico foi bem explicito ao dizer que você não deveria se levantar.

Shun estava sentado e seu corpo estava inclinado sobre a cama, onde seus braços escondiam seu rosto de mim, mas pela sua voz eu deduzia que ele estava cansado. Me voltei para a cama e coloquei uma mão na barriga que ainda estava grande, contudo não sentia nada ali e aquilo me preocupou.

-Eu... -as palavras ficaram presas em minha garganta, e ele suspirou se ajeitando ao meu lado e voltando a ficar ereto, e aquele simples movimento pareceu sugar todas as suas forças.

-Os bebês estão bem, contudo você precisará ficar no mínimo uma semana de cama, e não deve se quer andar. Ou pode sofrer um possível aborto. -ele travou o maxilar.

Aquela era a pior situação em que eu poderia me encontrar, eu não queria voltar a viver ali com ele, muito menos grávida, e claro que havia a grande possibilidade de ele está mentindo para mim, mais eu não arriscaria a vida de meus filhos por isso, eu poderia esperar uma semana, e até mesmo um mês se fosse preciso, mais eu não deixaria meus filhos perto dele.

-Vou tomar um banho e depois farei algo para você comer, se precisar de algo é só chamar. -ele não me olhava, e de certa forma isso me deixou inquieta, mas mesmo assim não o respondi apenas fiquei ali quieta. -Por favor, apenas por agora, não faça nada que ponha em risco a vida de vocês.

-Sim. -me vi respondendo, e quis me bater por isso.

Quando Shun saiu do banheiro foi impossível não virar a cabeça em sua direção, e Deuses eu não me lembrava daquele demônio ser tão lindo.

"Olha a baba!" -ele saia sem camisa e vestia uma calça gins, só que esta estava aberta deixando a mostra sua boxer.

\- "Tem como não babar?" -ele ainda estava meio molhado e enxugava o cabelo com a toalha.

"Não, e o maldito sabe disso!"

Me forcei a virar o rosto constrangida quando ele me pegou olhando, mas pude ver um discreto sorriso em seus lábio, contudo, graças aos deuses ele nada comentou e logo saiu do quarto me deixando ali sozinha com meus pensamentos.

Olhei ao meu redor, e o quarto continuava o mesmo que me lembrava, na verdade, parecia que eu nunca havia saído. Fiquei tanto tempo procurando algo fora do lugar que mal me dei conta quando Shun voltou com uma bandeja com algumas frutas cortadas e umas bolachas.

-O médico te indicou uma dieta, mas caso você já esteja seguindo alguma de outro médico deveria me entregar para que eu possa levar a ele e este decidir o que é melhor para você agora. -ele colocou a bandeja na comoda e ajeitou os travesseiros e me ajudou a ficar meio sentada para comer. -Pelos seus exames você também vai precisar de algumas vitaminas, mas precisamos de suas receitas anteriores para ter certeza do que te falta. -ele me entregou a bandeja e eu mordi os lábios, e fiz que não. -Anna isso... -respirou fundo. -Isso é importante para a saúde de vocês.

-Eu não estava fazendo dieta, nem tomando nada. -apertei a bandeja com força. -Eu não fui a nenhum médico. -o silencio no quarto foi torturante, e só de olhar para suas mãos que tremiam fechadas em punho eu sabia o quão irritado ele estava.

-Vou chamar o médico, você pode ficar um tempo sozinha? -fiz que sim.

Me senti extremamente mal com aquilo, eu sabia que havia colocado a vida do meu filho/filha em risco ao não fazer nenhum acompanhamento para a gravidez, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Eu mal havia desembarcado do transatlântico em que trabalhei nesses quase cinco meses, e o maldito já tinha me encontrado. Deuses, eu nunca me perdoaria se algo estivesse errado com o bebê por minha causa.

Me forcei a comer ao menos as frutas, e fiquei brincando com as bolachas, até que Shun entrou no quarto impassível acompanhado de um senhor de jaleco que trazia uma pasta em mãos.

-Senhora Amamiya é um prazer. -ele me estendeu a mão e eu a apertei.

-Senhorita Lopes por favor. -ele me sorriu terno.

-Claro criança, como desejar. -deliberadamente não olhei para Shun. -Bom, vamos falar um pouco do seu caso sim?

O senhor de cabelos brancos ralos, e bochechas rosadas me explicou tudo da forma mais compreensível possível. Eu estava bem na medida do possível, apenas minha pressão tinha estado um pouco alta, e que eu não deveria de forma alguma me estressar (medida que ele obviamente tinha explicado a Shun antes de eu acordar, só isso para explicar a forma como este vinha agindo), ou fazer qualquer esforço. Nada disso me era surpresa, eu poderia lhe dar com tudo o que ele me pedia, mesmo a dieta seria fácil de seguir em qualquer lugar que eu fosse. A única informação que me deixou realmente surpresa foi a notícia de que eu esperava gêmeos, e que Shun optou por não saber os sexo das crianças enquanto eu dormia, algo que me fez o olhar curiosa.

Agradeci ao Dr. Ion, e este se despediu e foi embora nos deixando ali. Eu fiquei nervosa com seu silencio, mas ele apenas se moveu virando-se para mim.

-Quer tomar um banho? -sua voz estava calma e leve, e isso só me dava mais medo, será que ele me machucaria? -Minha presença te incomoda tanto assim? -ele apontou para minhas mãos tremulas.

-Na verdade, você está me assustando. -ele passou a mão nos cabelos de forma nervosa.

-Você acha que eu poderia fazer algo contra você Anna? -ele deu um passo a frente, e isso me fez ficar mais assustada ainda, então ele voltou. -Fique calma, eu nunca a machucaria, achei que já soubesse disso a anos, mas pelo visto... -ele não disse mais nada.

Ficamos em silencio por um bom tempo e ele ficou ali em pé à me observar.

-Estarei na cozinha preparando o almoço, se precisar de algo é só chamar. -ele se dirigiu a porta. -Quando quiser tomar banho é só pedir, mas caso prefira, posso pedir a um dos outros para cuidar de você.

-Ikki. -eu logo me alegrei, eu sei que nele eu poderia confiar, mas quando olhei para Shun que parecia realmente magoado, eu quase me arrependi do que fiz. -Meu irmão está em uma missão fora, deseja que eu fale com o Seiya?

-Não, está tudo bem, obrigada. -me limitei a dizer, eu realmente não me sentiria a vontade na casa dos outros, sem falar que seria no mínimo estranho pedir para qualquer outro além dele me ajudar no banho.

Shun saiu do quarto e realmente só voltou quando trouxe a bandeja do almoço, e devo admitir que sentia falta de sua maravilhosa comida, ele apenas me esperou comer e depois saiu. Passei a tarde ali, e o tédio já estava me matando e minha bexiga cheia estava na fila também. Mas consegui me conter contando mentalmente carneirinhos.

"O quê, cada um conta os carneiros para o que quiser!" -revirei os olhos.

-Quer jantar agora? -ele adentrou o quarto e me olhou, e eu soltei a coberta que apertava.

-Por favor. -ele saiu e voltou um tempo depois com uma sopa de legumes.

Comi o mais rápido que pude e ele me olhou e suspirou, colocou a bandeja na comoda e puxou o lençol que me cobria.

-Já disse que não vou te machucar Anna. -ele me pegou no colo e me levou até o banheiro, e me sentou no bojo. -Você ainda é minha mulher, então não tem do que se envergonhar. -ele se afastou para sair. -Vou pegar sua roupa, me chame quando terminar para que eu possa te colocar na banheira. -comecei a chorar, eu nunca me senti tão humilhada na vida.

Fiz minhas necessidades e quando acabei tentei me inclinar para chegar até o box e me apoiar ali, mais senti uma leve dor e isso me assustou o suficiente para chamá-lo.

-Você... -ele me olhou de cima a baixo e mais uma vez respirou fundo. -Está sentindo dor? -fiz que não. -Anna, está sentindo dor? -ele falou um pouco mais grosso e eu me encolhi.

-Apenas uma fisgada. -expliquei, e ele me colocou no colo e me levou até a banheira onde me ajudou a me despir e a tomar banho.

-Se sentir dor me avise ok? -fiz que sim.

Ele foi cuidadoso, mesmo ao lavar meus cabelos, e eu me vi suspirando quando suas mãos ensaboaram de leve minha barriga.

-Mexeu. -eu me animei ao senti-los mexer pela primei vez naquele dia! -Eles mexeram Shun. -afirmei contente e ele sorriu.

-Eles não mexem muito? -perguntou curioso.

-Na verdade eles são bem agitados, e até fico mais tranquila por saber que são dois sabe, porque antes eu ficava preocupada. -eu tagarelei vibrante. -Mas desde que acordei que não os sentia entende, ai estava preocupada que... -me dei conta do que estava fazendo, e fiquei em silencio, ele me olhou mas novamente não disse nada. Depois de me ajudar a me vestir Shun saiu do quarto e só voltou um bom tempo depois, e claro que eu fingi que já estava dormindo quando ele entrou no banheiro para tomar banho, e depois que saiu, inusitadamente se deitou ao meu lado.

-Nem pense em fugir, todos nós revogamos sua passagem por nossas casas -eu me arrepiei com seu tom de voz. -Boa noite Anna. -agora eu sabia que estava ferrada.

Aquela semana foi completamente estranha, e também devo dizer que foi a que mais tomei banho na vida. Sim, eu tinha me acostumado com ele me ajudando em tudo, e depois daquele aviso, Shun tinha voltado a ser a pessoa carinhosa que conheci, e como os bebês pareciam ficar mais agitados com sua presença eu me via o pedido para me banhar, e usava sempre a desculpa do calor, apesar que ele não parecia se incomodar nenhum pouco com a tarefa.

-Está tudo em ordem senhorita, vamos levantar com cuidado e vê como se sente. -me animei e coloquei os pés fora da cama, e vagarosamente me impulsionei para cima, e sorri ao não sentir dor alguma. -Muito bem, só evite fazer caminhadas longas por enquanto, comece devagar tudo bem?

-Sim, obrigada doutor. - eu estava entusiasmada por poder voltar a andar, e comecei a caminhar pelo quarto, mas meus pés pareciam estranhos e me vi caindo quando Shun me segurou pelo braço. -Vá com calma. -sorri sapeca.

-Obrigado. -Shun apenas maneou a cabeça.

Quando o médico saiu eu quis ir até a sala e ele me seguiu de perto para que eu não caísse, mas consegui chegar lá sem acidentes e já e a me dirigindo ao jardim quando ele se colocou em minha frente.

-Precisamos conversar. -mordi o lábio apreensiva. -Não aja como se não esperasse por isso Anna.

"Na verdade eu não esperava" -quase verbalizei o pensamento, mas ele estava certo, não podíamos adiar isso.

Me sentei no sofá me aconchegando ali, e Shun me entregou umas almoçadas que eu prontamente peguei agradecendo, então ele se sentou no sofá da frente, e ambos ficamos em silencio nos encarando.

-Não tem nada que quer me dizer? -ele perguntou sério.

-Não. -disse cinicamente e ele bufou.

-Sério Anna, depois de tudo você vai agir assim? -ele estava com raiva, imagino que vinha se controlando desde sempre. -Me diga por que raios fugiu daqui? -fiquei em silencio e olhei para o chão. -Anna, eu... -respirou fundo e suspirou se levantando. -Quer saber, esqueça, não vou arriscar brigar com você quando enfim se recuperou. -eu o olhei, e meu coração disparou, ele parecia realmente preocupado, mas essa preocupação era só com as crianças?

-Me dê sua palavra de cavaleiro que me falará a verdade. -ele me olhou incrédulo mais respondeu rápido.

-Eu prometo Anna, te dou minha palavra de cavaleiro de que não mentirei para você, seja lá o que você queira me perguntar. -me dirigi a estante.

Eu não podia deixar as coisas assim, eu precisava saber a verdade, e além do mais ele não me machucaria, não grávida, e de qualquer forma eu estava presa ali até o nascimento dos bebês, então nada me restava além de acabar de vez com qualquer esperança que eu ainda pudesse ter nele.

Shun ficou ainda mais branco quando eu peguei seu diário e abri na página que ele contava como nos conhecemos, e voltei até ele entregando-o.

Ele olhou e tremeu de leve.

-Vai me dizer que o que tem aí é mentira?

-Não -ele me olhou com tanta magoa que me assustei. -Eu escrevi isso Anna, mas me diga sinceramente, você fugiu por causa disso? -fiz que sim, e ele socou a parede ao seu lado com tanta fúria que o reboco voou se chocando em mil pedaços no chão, e eu fiquei tremendamente assustada. -Eu tinha 17 anos Anna, tinha acabado de sair de uma Guerra onde várias pessoas tinham morrida por minha causa e em minhas mãos. Eu tinha pesadelos todas as noites e meus dias era sufocantes, então me diga, como você queria que eu me sentisse?

-Mas você queria usar nosso filho para destruir Hades, e só me queria para isso. -pontuei o obvio aflita, eu não podia estar errada.

Shun riu amargo e trouxe sua mão para si retirando nosso anel de casamento do dedo.

-Sim aquele era meu pensamento naquele momento, e eu me envergonho dele, como me envergonho de minha vida antes dele, mas eu nunca imaginei que com o tempo que fomos casados, e com tudo que nos aconteceu entre nós, você ainda pensasse isso de mim. -ele soltou o anel no chão. -Eu fiz tudo que eu podia Anna, para que você fosse feliz ao meu lado, para que confiasse em mim como seu marido, para te mostrar o quanto te amo. Mais se é isso que pensa de mim, então não há mais nada que eu possa fazer não é? -ele me olhou sentido, e eu fiquei sem palavras, meu coração estava acelerado e eu ainda olhava a aliança jogada no chão. -Sua gravidez é de risco então até as crianças nascerem eu não permitirei que saia do Santuário, mas depois que as crianças nascerem você será livre para ir morar onde quiser com elas, eu garantirei que não lhes falte nada. -ele saiu altivo me deixando ali sozinha.

Me deixei cair no sofá, meu coração parecia comprimido e eu ainda tentava entender o quão tola eu tinha sido, eu tinha magoado a única pessoa que realmente me amou. Não havia desculpas para aquilo, eu simplesmente tirei conclusões precipitadas e em momento algum lhe dei o benefício da dúvida. Comecei a chorar quando percebi que Shun nunca me perdoaria por aquilo...


	20. Sem escolhas!

"As vezes a vida te dá uma chacoalhada tão forte, que parece que a alma muda até de lugar. E na busca de uma nova posição, ela provoca sensações que antes a gente não tinha." -eu havia lido isso em algum lugar na adolescência, mas só agora me fazia sentido.

Seis meses, era o tempo que estava de gestação, ou seja, já faziam quase 3 semanas desde aquela fatídica conversa que tive com Shun, e enganasse quem pensa que ele me tratou diferente depois daquilo, não, ele deu na minha cara todos os dias me mostrando o homem gentil e atencioso que era.

Depois de me "resolver" com Shun me vi na obrigação de me desculpar com os outros cavaleiros (que tirando Seiya me ouviram primeiro e só depois me deram seus respectivos "conselhos").

Shun me deixou livre para perambular pelo Santuário quando prometi-lhe que não atravessaria as fronteiras destes e como os outros cavaleiros tinham novamente me permitido passar por suas casas eu me vi naquela madrugada impelida a andar. Então me levantei e apenas com a luz da lua a iluminar o quarto me vesti (com certa dificuldade), e sai não só do quarto mais da casa de virgem. Antes de sair deixei um bilhete avisando que voltaria mais tarde, para que Shun não se preocupasse.

Deixe-me guiar por meus pés e quando notei eu caminhava em direção ao cemitério, então peguei algumas flores e só parei novamente quando estava em frente ao tumulo de minha filha.

-Sakura minha filha! -levei um bom tempo para conseguir me ajoelhar ali. -Sinto muito não ter vindo mais aqui, mas sei que seu pai não lhe deixou sozinha, já que diferente de mim ele é sensato. -respirei fundo. -Esses são seus irmãos ou irmãs pequena. -alisei a barriga, de forma calma. -A cara do seu pai quando me viu grávida foi impagável, não que tenha sido certo o que eu fiz com ele sabe, mais saiba você que vou me arrepender o resto da minha vida por isso. -eu ria e chorava. -Mas não se preocupe filha, eu sei que seu pai jamais deixará que seus irmãos cresçam sem sua presença, e eu vou amá-los tanto quanto sempre amarei você.

Fiquei ali até o sol aparecer no horizonte, e quando me levantei estava decidida a seguir a diante. Caminhei pela cidade a procura de casas para alugar e visitei algumas pela manhã, almocei e por fim decidi procurar algo que fosse mais confortável e perto de algum lago para as crianças brincarem.

Eu sabia que não deveria permanecer na casa de virgem depois que as crianças nascessem, não que Shun fosse me expulsar de lá, todavia aquilo não era certo para nenhum de nós. Possivelmente foi esse o motivo que me levou aquela decisão. E até tinha gostado de algumas casas de campo.

Já estava noite quando eu resolvi que era hora de voltar, mas como toda criança eu parei para observar o luar da ponte e até me esforcei para me pendurar ali, e sorri quando consegui minha façanha.

-DESÇA JÁ DAÍ! -gritou um homem, e eu me assustei e me desequilibrei um pouco, e este vinha em minha direção provavelmente para me puxar.

-Não ouse se quer tocar nela. -me arrepiei com aquela voz e os olhos verdes florescentes foram a primeira coisa que vi quando este se aproximou de nós, fazendo o homem se afastar imediatamente. -Venha! -ele me estendeu a mão e me ajudou a descer, me pegando pela cintura com a outra mão.

-Me desculpe senhor, só...

-Não se assusta uma mulher grávida. -ele disse ríspido e se afastou me puxando consigo. -Dá próxima vez que for impedir alguém de se jogar de uma ponte tente não gritar. -o homem abaixou a cabeça. -Você está bem Anna?

-Sim. -eu não sentia nada de errado, além da confusão de o vê-lo ali. -Me desculpe por ter demorado a voltar e tê-lo preocupado. -ele deveria estar desesperado já que eu tinha passado o dia fora, que droga.

-Eu segui você desde que saiu de casa.

"Tô passada!"

\- "Pelo menos ele é sincero."

-Me seguiu. Porquê?

-Não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse a você, desculpe.

-Tudo bem. -ele estava certo, eu não deveria andar por aí sozinha nesse estado.

-Se quer minha opinião, eu realmente gostei daquela casinha de campo, a penúltima que você visitou.

-Fico feliz com isso. -foi tudo que me despus a dizer antes de me soltar dele e me afastar.

Caminhamos em silencio, mas parei ao passar na praça e ouvir aquele sino, minha boca salivou na mesma hora.

-O que houve? -ele se virou curioso.

-Nada. -ele me olhou e por fim suspirou voltando a andar, mas não permiti que desse nem três passos, e tremulamente agarrei de leve sua camisa e este se virou preocupado para mim. -Eu... eu quero... -ele segurou meus braços de leva e me olhou terno. -Sorvete. -ele alisou minha cabeça e me abraçou.

-Vamos tomar o sorvete e depois iremos para casa tudo bem? -eu não tomava sorvete desde o que aconteceu com Sakura, e ter um desejo assim me assustava, mas Shun segurou minha mão firme me passando um pouco de coragem.

-Tá. -ele se afastou mais não largou minha mão.

Fomos até uma sorveteria self-service e claro que assim que me senti segura o suficiente me esbaldei em colocar as bolas na casquinha, sem falar nas coberturas e as jujubas.

-Parece sorvete de criança. -ele brincou.

-Ei, eu carrego duas, dê-me um desconto. -ele riu e negou.

-Lembro quando fomos naquela sorveteria no Japão quando começamos a morar juntos, você fez a mesma coisa. -estirei a língua e ele riu mais.

"Tanta coisa para lembrar, e ele lembra logo disso!" -revirei os olhos e me sentei.

Shun tinha apenas uma bola em sua casquinha sabor napolitano, e eu sempre achei aquilo meio simples demais, mais Shun era assim, uma pessoa simples.

Quando ele terminou eu estava quase acabando o meu também, então ele se levantou para pagar e como ele estava demorando muito resolvi me virar para vê o que estava ocorrendo, e me arrependi imediatamente da minha decisão.

Shun conversava animadamente com a balconista. Ela era uma mulher excessivamente bonita, daquelas que fazem agente se sentir o chiclete na sola de seu salto alto. Branca de longos cabelos lisos e ruivos, olhos bem delineados de um cinza fascinante, e um sorriso branco e perfeito que faria inveja ao meu ortodontista. Ela tocou de leve a mão dele e eles sorriram em meio a uma conversa que parecia estar bastante animada, e eu já e a me levantar para acabar com aquele sorriso "colgate" quando ao olhar para sua mão percebi o obvio.

"Ele é livre Anna!"

Livre-arbítrio filha é a capacidade de plantar o que você quiser, e justiça, filha é a de colher exatamente o que plantou. -eu deveria ter escutado mais a minha mãe.

A bile pareceu subir para minha garganta, e eu tive de reunir todas as minhas forças para engolir o sorvete que subia a minha garganta, e me esforcei para não vomitar ali, mas foi impossível impedir as lágrimas de caírem uma atrás da outra.

Eu não tinha nenhum direito de me sentir assim, já que eu mesma havia me colocado naquela situação, eu mesma havia acabado nosso casamento e Shun tinha todo direito de reconstruir sua vida. Vê-lo ali tornou a situação enfim real para mim, pois no meu intimo eu guardava a esperança de que pudéssemos voltar a ser como antes, que quando as crianças nascessem tudo se ajeitaria, contudo aquilo seria errado, eu o tinha feito sofre, eu tinha destruído tudo.

-Anna o que houve? -ele me olhava tremendamente preocupado, e a moça se aproximou de mim com um copo de água, ela parecia ser uma pessoa gentil, seria com toda certeza alguém melhor para ele do que eu fui. -Anna por Atena me diga o que está...

-Me... me leve... -eu soluçava de tanto chorar. Para onde eu o pediria para me levar? Casa, aquela era a casa dele, não a minha, era a casa para alguém que fosse melhor do que eu, por que eu não merecia entrar ali.

-Para casa? Se estiver sentindo dor, eu preciso te levar para o hospital...

-Por favor... me tire... me tire daqui. -ele prontamente me pegou no colo e sem se despedir da ruiva saiu comigo no braço, eu por minha vez não conseguia parar de chorar.

-Anna me diga o que houve, por favor. -eu apenas neguei e quando passamos pela casa de Mu ele nos parou.

-O que houve com ela Shun? -Mu se aproximou preocupado.

-Ela não me diz. -eu o agarrei e comecei a chorar em seu ombro copiosamente.

-Anna o que houve pequena? -Mu alisou minha cabeça e Shun me soltou me colocando em pé e Mu me abraçou.

-Me deixe... por favor Mu, me deixe ficar aqui. -eu tremia em seus braços. -Me deixe ficar com você.

-Claro Anna, mais o Shun... -eu me afastei dele com a mão na boca, ele não me queria ali, eu seria um estorvo para ele também. -Anna, você...

Me inclinei enfim colocando para fora tudo que estava em meu estomago, menos a agustia em meu ser, aquela angustia estava me sufocando, e eu comecei a vê tudo girar...

Acordei no quarto de Shun, minha cabeça doía, então me levantei para tomar um banho, observando o quarto vazio. Deixei a água gelada cair por minha cabeça para que por alguns segundos aliviasse a dor ali, mas essa não conseguia aliviar a dor em meu peito. Vesti um vestido simples e enxuguei meus cabelos vagarosamente, mas quando saí do banheiro ele estava em pé ao lado da comoda e uma bandeja com comida estava disposta ali, não fui capaz de impedir as lágrimas de voltarem a descer por meu rosto.

-Anna, o que está havendo, eu lhe fiz algo? -eu neguei com a cabeça. Lá estava eu o fazendo se preocupar comigo, como eu podia fazer isso como ele? -Você quer mesmo sair daqui? -ele se aproximou de mim. -fiz que não novamente.

Para onde eu poderia ir, onde quer que fosse eu incomodaria alguém, mesmo meu irmão tinha sua família e meus pais me odiavam. Isso só me serviu para entender ainda mais que tipo de pessoa eu era.

-Vou ficar bem, me desculpe Shun. -eu me dirigi a cama e ele me segurou e me olhou analítico, enquanto eu limpava as lágrimas do meu rosto.

-Anna, seja lá o que houve, confie em mim. -ele segurou meu rosto e eu toquei de leve suas mãos as afastando de mim e indo para cama.

-Hormônios de grávida, eu vou ficar bem, só preciso dormir. -menti.

-Ao menos coma algo, você...

-Meu estomago ainda está estranho Shun, desculpe por isso. -ele tinha feito comida e eu a desperdiçaria.

-Não se preocupe com isso, apenas descanse e se acordar com fome me chame ok?

-Obrigado. -ele me cobriu e quando Shun apagou a luz do quarto me deixando sozinha eu voltei a chorar.

Os dias que se seguiram foram ficando cada vez piores, nada parava no meu estomago e eu me sentia mal por está fazendo mal a Shun e aos bebês dentro de mim. Eu não tinha vontade de sair da cama, e passava o dia ali, e sempre que estava sozinha eu me punha a chora, eu estava mofina. O médico me colocou no soro no quarto e se sentou ao meu lado me olhando terno, e depois olhou para Shun atrás de si.

-Você sabe o que tem criança? -eu maneei a cabeça negando, e aquele simples esforço me fez sentir dor nesta. -Você está com depressão senhorita. -vi quando Shun se despregou da parede e me olhou culpado, e eu me pus a chorar por ele achar que a culpa era dele. -Sabe como isso é grave em uma mulher na sua situação? -fiz que sim. -Eu não posso lhe receitar antidepressivos por causa da gravidez senhorita, por isso lhe rogo que tente conversar, eu vou lhe indicar um psicologo para lhe acompanhar, e...

-Eu não quero. -Shun se aproximou e se ajoelhou em frente a cama ficando ao meu lado.

-Anna, você precisa se cuidar.

-Eu não quero Shun. -o olhei chorosa. -Se algo acontecer comigo, eu sei que você cuidará bem deles. -alisei de leve a barriga. -ele com toda certeza seria um bom pai, e seria melhor que as crianças não tivessem um mãe como eu, o que eu poderia oferecer a elas, além de uma família pela metade, que tipo de educação eu as daria?

-Anna não diga isso, por fa...

-Por favor, não me force a isso. -pedi e ele segurou minha mão que estava no soro e a apertou de leve.

-Nunca forçaria você a nada. -o médico suspirou.

O médico ficou comigo até o soro acabar e me aplicou duas injeções, uma de vitaminas e uma para parar os enjoos, e nos fez prometer que se eu voltasse a vomitar iriamos para o hospital.

Eu logo peguei no sono, andava cada vez mais cansada ultimamente, mas acordei quando senti uma brisa frescar tocar meu rosto, e o cheiro de flores invadirem minhas narinas. Abri os olhos e me vi no jardim noturno, com uma manta a me cobrir, e virei me ao sentir um cafuné na cabeça, me deparando com um Shun que me sorria leve.

-Achei que gostaria de ver a lua cheia, você sempre me disse que amava vê-la daqui nessa fase. -em momento algum ele parou o cafuné, então me levantei de seu colo, e me afastei um pouco.

-Obrigado. -eu o estava fazendo se preocupar ao ponto dele se sentir compelido a me tocar.

-Anna. -me puxou para si me abraçando com força, e mesmo quando eu tentei me afastar ele não me permitiu me segurando ali. -Me perdoe por te fazer passar por isso, e ser um completo idiota por não perceber o quanto estava sofrendo.

-Não Shun. -tentei me soltar novamente chorando.

-Me esculte por favor, se ainda assim você quiser se afastar de mim eu... -respirou fundo e eu parei de me mexer, para onde eu iria. -Sinto muito mais mesmo assim eu não permitirei que se afaste. -eu tremi. -Me desculpe eu não consigo não ser egoísta em relação a você. -beijou o topo da minha cabeça. -Eu nunca pretendi te deixar ir embora Anna, e se você não estivesse grávida eu arrumaria outra desculpa para te manter ao meu lado por que eu amo você. -ele me soltou um pouco. -Lembra disso? -apontou para um prato de brigadeiro com algumas uvas em cima, então ele pegou um palito e espetou um uva e a trouxe para mim e não tive escolha a não se abrir a boca e comer a fruta com chocolate, já que ele melecou meus lábios quando não abri, e riu feito criança. -No dia em que me ensinou a fazer isso, foi o dia em que me apaixone por você. E lembro de que já estávamos morando juntos a algumas semanas e de você ter começado a se soltar mais. Você lembra?

-Sim, você estava triste por que o Ikki não tinha aparecido para te visitar como prometeu, e eu te ensinei a fazer brigadeiro para te distrair. -sorri com a lembrança.

-Eu fiquei desesperado, por que era a primeira vez que você cozinhava algo, e quando você não soube acender o fogão eu realmente me perguntei o que você me obrigaria a comer. -o olhei abismada. -Devo dizer que nunca fiquei tão feliz por esta errado. -beijou o topo da minha cabeça. -Eu lembro que sujei o canto da boca e você passou o polegar me sorrindo e me dizendo que eu parecia uma criança fofa se lambuzando todo com doce. E quando você sugou o polegar eu tive de me segurar para não te agarrar ali mesmo, e foi naquele momento que eu soube que estava perdidamente apaixonado por você. -ele colocou outra uva em minha boca e comeu uma também e me abraçou mais contra si quando um vento frio passou ali. -Eu nasci para se o receptáculo de Hades Anna, e se eu tivesse contado a você como me sentia, se eu tivesse contado o que tinha acontecido comigo durante a guerra, nada disso teria nos acontecido.

-Shun eu que não deveria ter tirado conclusões precipitadas e... -ele segurou meu rosto e lambeu minha boca me fazendo inspirar o ar com força.

-Você apenas não confiou em mim amor, mas vendo as coisas por outro lado, como se confiar em alguém que não nos conta tudo não é? -suspirou. -Quando passamos a morar juntos eu parei de ter pesadelos, e quando percebi o que sentia por você eu tentei te segurar o máximo no Japão comigo, para que quando chegássemos aqui você não tivesse escolha a não ser casar comigo. -o olhei curiosa. -Eu nunca verdadeiramente te dei uma escolha Anna, eu sempre te coagi a ficar comigo, por que eu te amo. Eu fui covarde e mesquinho ao te fazer passar por tudo isso, quando o grande errado dessa história toda era eu. Por isso, dessa vez eu quero que pense com cuidado.

-O que você quer dizer? -perguntei num fio de voz.

-Você ainda quer ser minha mulher? -ele me mostrou nossas alianças. -Se aceitar saiba que eu nunca a deixarei sair do meu lado, se não quiser. -sua mão tremeu. -Se não quiser saiba que eu farei de tudo ao meu alcance para que você um dia aceite, por que eu não sei mais viver sem você.

-Shun isso não é bem uma escolha. -ele segurou meu rosto e me puxou para si selando nossos lábios.

-Eu sinto muito amor, mais eu não a deixarei ir. -encostou sua testa na minha, e lágrimas banharam seu rosto. -Eu sempre fui alguém gentil e sempre dei o meu melhor para que os outros fossem felizes, mais você Anna, de você eu não consigo abrir mão, me perdoe.

-Eu sou a escolhida para você não sou. -ele abriu os olhos e eu limpei seu rosto e depois estirei a mão para que ele colocasse o anel ali. -Então eu realmente nunca tive uma escolha a não ser te pertencer. -sorri ao sentir meu coração se encher de felicidade quando ele deslisou a aliança por meu dedo.

-Não, você não tem. Você é a escolhida para mim! -quando eu coloquei a aliança em seu dedo ele me puxou e me beijou ardentemente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Levantei com certa dificuldade da cama, e me pus a andar pelo quarto massageando as costa e a enorme barriga de oito meses.

-O que ouve Anna? -ele coçava os olhos cansados, a dias não dormíamos direito, já que os bebês andavam agitados, e meu corpo doía mais agora.

-Dor nas costas. -ele levantou e foi até o guarda-roupas e pegou um potinho com gel.

-Vêm cá, senta aqui amor. -eu me sentei no meio da cama e ele puxou minha camisola e beijou meu ombro nu. -Já disse para me chamar caso sinta dor.

-Não queria te acordar por algo assim. -ele mordeu de leve o lóbulo da minha orelha, e eu suspirei. -Maldade Shun. -choraminguei.

-Dá próxima vez que isso acontecer, eu vou te castigar de verdade. -ele já e a passar o gel ali quando me arrepiei toda e me inclinei. -Está com frio? -fiz que não.

-Eu acho que a bolsa estourou. -ambos ficamos estáticos por alguns minutos até eu me inclinar com a dor da minha primeira contração. -Shun...

-Calma Anna, respira... -ele me ajudou a me vestir e pegou a bolsa com meus documentos e saiu enfiando várias coisas dentro dela, e minha segunda contração começou quando ele estava me pegando no colo. -Segure-se em mim, me aperte, morda, faça o que quiser amor, mas confie em mim, eu não deixarei que nada aconteça a vocês. -aquilo realmente me fez sentir melhor até que uma nova contração me acometeu e eu apertei seu braço com força.

Por eu ainda estar de oito meses os médicos optaram por uma cesariana, e por incrível que pareça nossas meninas nasceram saldáveis. Um pouco abaixo do peso (o que eu me senti culpada de imediato, mas os médicos me garantiram que isso era normal em gêmeos), mas bem o suficiente para não precisarem ficar na incubadora.

-Elas são lindas. -Shun babava olhando-as em meus braços.

-Elas são a sua cara. -bufei indignada e ele riu. -Isso é meio injusto pequenas. -disse a elas.

-Eu posso? -ele perguntou curioso e eu sorri.

-Claro que não. -ele fez uma carinha triste. -Você deve. -ele a segurou cuidadoso, e a ajeitou em seus braços a embalando, e seus olhos pareceram se iluminar fluorescentes. -Eu vou proteger você pequena, todas vocês. -disse se virando para mim com aqueles belos olhos.

-Eu sei que sim amor.

Fomos para casa três dias depois, e Ikki enfim apareceu para conhecer as sobrinhas e só aí pude me desculpar com ele, mas meu cunhado estava diferente. Todos os cavaleiros apareceram para conhecer as meninas, e só alguns meses depois as levei para conhecerem meu irmão, não sem antes Shun ter certeza de que estávamos seguros.

Shun era um pai babão e superprotetor, e mesmo depois que Aion nasceu quatro anos depois, ele não deixou de ter um super cuidado com elas. Eu me preocupei que elas ficassem mimadas com os mimos dos tios, mais quanto mais elas cresciam mais mostravam que isso seria impossível.

Ikki e Seiya disputava a atenção das meninas e no fim elas sempre corriam para o pai quando ouviam sua voz. Aiaka era a mais danada, vira e meche estava pendurada em algo ou correndo pelas doze casas, todos amavam sua alegria, já Ayume era mais tranquila e sempre podíamos a encontrar no jardim lendo ou conversando com quem quer que sentasse ao seu lado. Já o Aion estava sempre comigo, ele era o tipo de filho super carinhoso que dá vontade de passar o dia apertando, e mesmo agora com 3 anos eu apertava suas bochechas sempre que ele abraçava uma de minhas pernas.

-Lindo da mamãe. -era sempre o que eu dizia antes de puxá-lo para mim.

As gêmeas tinham puxado de mim apenas os olhos azuis, e acabando com meus sonhos o Aion nasceu com os cabelos e os olhos do pai de mim ele tinha puxado apenas o formato do rosto.

-Shun eu quero outro filho. -me vi dizendo a ele em uma noite em que me sentia frustrada or meus filhos mal parecerem comigo, e ele me sorriu.

-Quantos você quiser amor. -sussurrou rouco em meu ouvido. -Eu vou adorar fazê-los.

-Eu te amo. -me virei o beijando.

-Eu te amo mais. -me pegou no colo e me jogou na cama.

Ele não me deu escolhas, talvez eu nunca as tenha tido, por que como ele mesmo disse eu era a escolhida para ele, mais quem ligava, Shun me fez feliz cada dia da minha vida, e me mostrou a felicidade não só depende dos caminhos que escolhemos seguir, mas sim das pessoas que escolhemos acompanhar.

****************************** / *******************************************************************/***********************************************************/******************************************

 **Espero que tenham gostado! Se sim deixe um comentário ou favorite a fic! .**

 **^_^ Agradeço! ^_^**


End file.
